Babysitters
by hiragizawa
Summary: Annissina made an invention which turned His Majesty Yuuri into a child. Now the Blood Pledge Castle was turned upsidedown taking care of the young king! Please be easy on me with regards to the reviews XD*
1. Chapter 1

Another day at the castle.. Annissina makes another invention which accidentally transforming the king into a five-year old ki!

Hello guys.. I don't know what happened but I just found myself in front of the computer today and what the heck?! The story popped in my mind..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

"Gwendal! Gwendal!" Annissina is running at the castle corridors holding out a weird-looking thing covered with white cloth. She is currently busy finding the most suitable test subject for her newly-made demonic device.

Yuuri met her along the hallway; he was walking together with Gunter, wolfram, Conrad, and Murata. The group became uneasy as they noticed the thing Annissina was holding in her hands.

"Ah, Heika, Geika okairinasai." The Lady stopped and greeted the two soukoku. Have you seen Gwendal around? I can't find him in his office, I would like to allow him to contribute in my great invention."

"Invention?" Yuuri was curious what the red-haired lady was talking about.

"Hai." Annissina removed the cloth that covers the thing she was holding, reveling a colorful and strange-looking helmet. "It is called, Little-Enemy-kun! This great device can shrink everything that the wearer wanted. It also allows you to read other people's minds. Now, where is Gwendal?"

"Gwendal is not at the castle this time. I think he went to Cabalcade kingdom to fix things about other counties wanting to join the alliance. " Gunter answered.

"I heard from brother that there are more human-ruled countries that wants to join the alliance with Shin Makoku."

"That's sad." Annissina paused for a while and then lift her head, revealing sparkling eyes filled with new ideas. "Then I have no choice but to find other people to test the device." She automatically turned her gaze in Gunter's direction. "Gunter?"

Günter's face became pale and nervous when the lady approached her slowly, aiming to put the device in his head. "No. I don't want that. Not me." The silver-haired guy shook his head.

"You don't know what you are saying. Now, Gunter." Annissina's smile became more evil.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!" before the Demonic device was placed in his head, he immediately runs away from the place.

Gunter accidentally taps the device before running away. Everybody was shocked when it landed in Yuuri's head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Maou shouted as he realized what fell on the top of his head. "Help me remove this! Help me remove this! Help me remove this!" The young king started to run around due to panic, thinking what would happen to him.

"Shibuya, calm down."

"Stay put, Yuuri. I shall slice that device with the sword." Wolfram held his sword and removes it from the scabbard.

"Wolfram, you might hit His majesty's head."

Before the group could act, the magical device glowed and exploded at the top of Yuuri's head. The castle corridor was filled with smoke.

"Shibuya!"

"Yuuri!"

"Heika!"

After the smoke faltered, they started looking for the young king which is no longer found in the place. The only left is Annissina's device and a cute little kid with black hair and black eyes.

Was that short?? Well..

I want to know your opinion guys.. *I know my writing skills are not that good..^^,*

Please be easy on me with regards to reviews..

Thanks!


	2. the young king

Guys.. Arigatou for the reviews.. It helped me a lot.. As you wish.. This is the update of the story..

By the way I forgot to tell this.. Hehehe.. Yuu-chan's appearance and mind had been reverted back into a kid..

Hope you like it.. *(^.^)*

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

-------

Everybody was shocked to see the little kid standing at the middle of the corridor; it really looks like a younger version of His Majesty Yuuri, only wearing cute girly clothes, with its hair arranged in pigtails.

"S-Shibuya??" Murata was the first one to recover from the shock. He took a step towards the child.

"Shibuya?! Geika, you don't mean that—" Wolfram was surprised with what he heard.

The kid didn't say a word. It only stares at everybody within the place with a vacant expression. When somebody took a step closer, it automatically drew back. A tinge of fright is seen on its cute little face.

"Looks like my invention is a failure." Annissina walked towards the kid's direction, sat in front of it and smiled. "What's your name little thing?" A playful tone was used in talking with the child.

To their surprise the soukoku kid didn't run away or cried. They didn't even saw any hint of fear in its eyes as Annissina approached it. It smiled back and eagerly replied. "Yu-chan!"

"Eehh?!" even Wolfram can't believe that it is really Yuuri that is in front of them. Only smaller.

"Hmm… This could be the result of Annissina's experiment." The Great Sage was consumed by deep thoughts.

"So, this is what Yuuri looks like when he was a kid." Conrad was looking at Yuuri with extreme fondness in his eyes.

"Conrad!! This is not the time for adoring Yuuri! Can't you see that this could be serious? If Yuuri can't return to his normal self it would mean trouble for the whole country!" The blonde guy couldn't seem to be calm in the situation Yuuri had gotten himself into.

"Very well." Annissina stood up and carried the cute kid. "I will bring him to my laboratory. I shall perform my experiments so I could find a way to make him return to normal." The red haired lady smiled.

"You will bring Shibuya with you?" _That will be a bad idea. _"Ahmm.. Von Kabernikof-kyou I think that it would be better if we are going to be the one to take care of Shibuya and we'll just wait until you find the solution to transform him back."

"Geika's right, Annissina. There are many dangerous things in your laboratory, Yuuri will not be safe if we leave him to you." Even Wolfram thinks that if they leave 'Little Yuuri' in Annissina's care, the lady might only perform experiments on him. That would be bad for sure. Thinking back, he can't remember any good things when he see Annissina testing her experiments on his brother Gwendal.

"Are you saying that you don't trust my greatness?" She looked at everybody with slit eyes.

"N-no no.. That's not it. What we mean is.. Ahmm… e to..."

"What Wolfram is trying to say is, His Majesty might run around your laboratory if you bring him there. He might distract you from your works. We are going to take care of His Majesty to ensure that he would not go anywhere until you get back here and help him." Conrad helps Wolfram get out of the sticky situation. He would rather take care of Yuuri than leave him in Annissina's care.

"Right. Besides, we should report this case to Von Voltaire-kyou."

"If that's what His Highness says. Then, I shall take my leave. Excuse me." She put Yuuri down and picked up the demonic device that just exploded and headed back to her laboratory.

"Whew! That was really close. We can't afford to leave Shibuya on her side. We do not know what worse things might happen if we did." A sigh of relief was made by the group. "Now" Murata turned his attention back to the kid. " What should we do to Shibuya?..Shibuya??"

"Heika!"

"Yuuri!"

When the three looked at the spot where Annissina left the kid, they no longer see Yuuri there. Letting their gazes roam on the whole place they saw Yuuri running at the end of the corridor. They all run to catch the kid before it goes somewhere else.

When they finally reached the end of the corridor where they last saw Yuuri, the kid was no longer to be found within the place.

"Where did Shibuya go?"

"Maybe he entered on the rooms here. Let's separate and try to find him." Murata said.

They all agreed and started to find their king. Each one entered every room they see in trying to find the kid.

Meanwhile..

At the castle's kitchen, Doria, Lazania, Sanguria, and Effe are busy preparing for the breakfast that they will serve on the table. The three paused for a while when they noticed that the kitchen door opened. Thinking that it was one of their masters that might ask something from them, they all faced the door's direction and waited to know who entered the kitchen.

To their surprise didn't see Gunter, Conrad, Wolfram, or their king. They are the ones who usually come to the kitchen. Instead, they saw a kid whose hair and eyes are black.

"KAWAII!!" the four exclaimed.

"I wonder whose child is this." One of the maids approached the kid and observed it carefully.

"It's a soukoku! Don't you think it's Heika or Geika's relative?" Doria asked. They had only seen two Soukoku in their kingdom. It would only be His majesty Yuuri or His Highness. Well, they already see the king's older brother, but he is not counted because they were sure that he is not in Shin Makoku this time.

"Or maybe… Heika's child?"

The two turned their heads to Lazania after hearing what she just said.

"KYA!!"

While the group is busy deciding whose child is the Soukoku kid, Yuuri is now busy roaming the kitchen.

When the maids started to realize that it would be better to ask the kid itself to tell its identity, they noticed that the one they are going to ask isn't in front of them anymore. When they looked around they saw the kid gazing at the whole kitchen.

"Oh, maybe we should let him eat first."

The maids immediately prepares a meal for their sudden visitor in the kitchen.

"Dozou, Gyoushujin-sama!"

They all watched carefully while the child is eating happily at the meal they prepared. After a long while of staring, they find it hard to explain why the kid was utterly familiar. It feels like it is not a visitor and it was really someone staying in the castle.

"Gochisousama!" the kid smiled at the three. "Arigatou!"

"Kawaii!!"

"Taihen!" Sanguria automatically stood up after remembering something important.

"What's wrong?"

"The time for breakfast is almost near!"

"Ahh! We forgot! We should hurry and finish preparing the breakfast." The presence of the kid was totally forgotten when they started to panic due to the lack of time. Unnoticeably the kid was able to get out of the kitchen, and roam again in the other parts of the castle.

----------

Well… hehehe.. there it goes…

Everybody thinks that Yuu-chan is really cute so I made him cute..

Thanks for the encouragement, minna..

Yuu-chan's gonna have some cute adventure… (.)

Bet this is longer than the first chapter.. hahahaha…


	3. cuteness

Oh, hey.. I decided to put this on the third chapter.. If I didn't do so, that would be too long..

Hope you like this guys.. you really inspired me a lot..

Alright!! *I just wish that I would be able to update this as soon as possible.. even though I have classes… Well.. I would try as much as I can!! Yoshi!!*

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

Fire Away!!

----------

Back to Wolfram, Conrad, and Murata…

After a short while the three met up again at the place where they last saw each other.

"Did you find Shibuya?"

"No, Your Highness. Maybe he is in the other part of the castle."

"Geez. That wimp is really energetic no matter on what form he is. He's really troublesome! I can't believe that we couldn't even find him!"

Their conversation is interrupted when they saw the maids walking along the corridor. What really got them is their conversation about something.

"That kid is really cute!"

"Yeah. It's only disappointing that we didn't got the chance to ask its name."

"We got busy from preparing the breakfast that we didn't notice that it left the kitchen…"

"It's identity is really intriguing. A kid in the castle having a great black hair and black eyes just like His Majesty and His Highness." Effe was the first one to notice the here gentlemen approaching them. She elbows her companions to get their attention.

"Did you just say that you saw a kid with black hair and black eyes?' Wolfram eagerly ask the question.

"H-Hai. It entered the kitchen just a while ago while we are cooking." One of the maids answered.

"Is it still in the kitchen right now?" Conrad asks.

"No. It left already after we got busy preparing the meal."

"Thank you" Murata faced the two guys. "Weller-kyou, Von Bielefeld-kyou,." The two nodded and they dispersed again to find Yuuri.

The four maids are left with questioning look on their faces. They can't really think why the three are making a great fuss o9ver the Soukoku kid they saw at the kitchen. They just continued their errand getting the meal ready at the table.

----------

Back to Little Yuu-chan…

Yuuri is now walking at the other castle corridors. He accidentally bumps at someone obviously in a hurry.

"Ouch!" It was Dorcascos carrying spears. The spears are scattered in the place after he fell down. "Now this always happens when I'm in a hurry." He was about to pick up all the things that he drop when he noticed the thing the bumped him. "A child?" The kid looked at Dorcascos teary-eyed. After a few seconds, it cried.

The soldier panicked at the hear of the child's cry. He didn't know what to do to stop it from crying. "What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?"

Gisela appeared out of somewhere. "Dorcascos! What the hell are you doing there! I have been waiting for that spears for years already!—" She was about to continue her tirade when she noticed the crying kid. She approached the little thing and carried it.

"Yoshi.. Yoshi.. Are you frightened with Dorcascos? There's nothing to be scared about.." Gisela noticed the little scratch it had on its hand. She held it and allowed her maryoku to heal the wound. After healing the child, she was surprised of what she found out. "This child had a great maryoku!"

"Eehh?!" Even Dorcascos was surprised. It was only then that he noticed the appearance of the child. "It's a soukoku!"

They were dumbfounded by the things that came up to them. The child already stopped crying and now looking at the two with a questioning look. "Hage!" Yuu-chan pointed at the soldier's shiny head and giggled.

Gisela can't help but to laugh at the sudden exclamation of the little kid. She releases the little Soukoku from her hold and turned to the soldier that is now holding its head. "Who is this child?"

"I don't know, Sergeant. It is my first time to see the kid in the castle!" Dorcascos saluted and answered lively.

After hearing the answer she turned back to the kid, only to find out that it was not there. Nevertheless, she thought that it already left and now playing at the other part of the castle.

"Your Excellency!" Gisela saw the approaching figure of Conrad.

"Is there a child here? I thought I heard a cry." Conrad automatically asks.

"Yes. But it already left just a while ago."

_I means that His Majesty is only nearby._ "Is it a soukoku?"

"Yes. I'm really wondering who it is—"

Before Gisela could finish her words Conrad left in a hurry. "Thank you, Gisela"

After Conrad left, she turned back on Dorcascos and stared dangerously.

"Hai! You don't have time to just stand there and do nothing! Hurry and put the spears in the proper place! Hai!" The soldier immediately finished picking up the things that he dropped and started to run to his destination.

----------

Gwendal had just arrived back at the castle after a long trip from Cabalcade. He directly went to his office and started his works. After a short while he heard a knock and Yozak came in. "Your Excellency."

"What is it Yozak?" Gwendal didn't even lift his head from the papers that he is signing.

"I think that there are criminals that were able to enter Shin Makoku. There had been reports of robbery from quite some time now."

"I'm counting on you, Yozak, gather a small troop from the soldiers and start investigating this matter."

"Yes, Your Excellency." Yozak left the room and forgot to close the door.

After a short while Gwendal noticed a presence inside the room. "Who's there?"

No one answered, but he heard some giggles.

When he lifted his head he didn't see anyone standing in front of him. He decided to stand up and close the door when he noticed a child standing in front of his desk. He unconsciously took a step back when the child smiled at him.

Gwendal started to be fond of the child when he found it cute. The saw that the kid was wearing frilly clothes with its hair black hair are being held by blue ribbons in pigtails.

_Black hair?_

When he focused his attention on the kid's eyes, he noticed that it was also black. _Black eyes?_

The kid started to look around the room. It focused it's attention on a shelf filled with stuff toys which Gwendal knitted himself. Gwendal approached the shelf and took a Giant Sand bear stuff toy and gave it to the kid. "Here."

The soukoku took it and bowed. "Arigatou, Ouji-san." It even let out cute giggles before running out of the room carrying the giant stuff toy.

Gwendal furiously blushed at the sight of the cute kid. He really can't resist cute things.

He was still staring the door where the kid left when wolfram entered the room. "Brother! You are back. Have you seen Yuuri here— I mean, have you seen a kid with black hair and black eyes here?"

Before Gwendal could answer, Conrad also entered the room. "Wolfram, have you found His Majesty already?"

"Conrad—"

"What's going on here?" Gwendal found himself asking what ruckus is going on inside the castle. The two explained every detail of what happened and the reason why they are searching around the castle.

" He just entered here." Gwendal says. " This would mean a great trouble for us if we don't find the Maou. I will have troops to search around the castle immediately!"

"Thank you brother, that would help us a lot."

----------

See? Even Gwendal couldn't resist Yuu-chan's cuteness.. hahaha.. I really enjoyed this.

What's you're reaction guys? Do you find it boring? Please review.. Onegai shimasu!


	4. panic

Hey guys, sorry for the conflict…(~.~)…

Ahmmm… the truth is… the story is not a ConYuu… or so I thought.. Better wait for the latter parts.. Then.. I'll let you decide if it is a ConYuu or not… Hahaha…

Even I.. I'm not sure of that thing..

I'm just letting my imagination go…

Sorry to cause confusion…(^^,)…

Thanks for the reviews!!

And also.. Sorry for the spelling errors that you saw last time.. I haven't noticed it until I had a friend to come over and read the chapter that I just uploaded.. Hahaha..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

GO!!

----------

After leaving Gwendal's office, Yuuri is now walking at the castle grounds. Unluckily there are no other people there aside from him, not to mention the kotsuhizoku at the castle walls.

In a split second the kohi's are approaching Yuuri and kneeling in front of him. The kid seemed to enjoy the weird creature that surrounds him. He even let out cute giggles.

----------

Inside the castle…

Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, and Murata are discussing the situation about the Maou that is missing.

"I'm sure that Shibuya is only inside the castle and is just hiding somewhere. We should be able to find him quickly before he could encounter danger. He is only a kid by this time, so it would dangerous for him to wander around without anyone beside him."

"I already gathered some troops to search the whole castle." Gwendal made sure that there would be no other hassles in searching for the Maou.

"Brother, we would also help. Yuuri is my fiancé and I can't let him roam around without me beside him."

"We better start the search in the castle." Conrad suggested. He is also worried what Baby Yuuri might get himself into now that he doesn't know what he is doing.

Conrad, Murata, and Wolfram headed out to help searching for the young king.

The troops of soldiers also started investigating the whole castle.

Meanwhile, at the castle grounds Yuuri is busy running around chasing the kohis. It would seem like the kid was playing with the winged creature. After a short while the chasing stopped and a kotsuhizoku started to carry Yuuri on his back fly in the air.

At that time Dorcascos is still running an errand for Gisela. He walked at the castle grounds carrying soldier weapons that should be put at the basement. He heard some noise that sounds like laughs of a kid and started to wonder where it was coming from. When he looked upward he saw the kid he met earlier at the corridors. "Aahh! That kid!" he was about to tell the kohi to put the child down but he suddenly remembered Gisela's orders and forgot about the whole matter. He chilled at the thought of Gisela's face if he would take time doing what she ordered. He immediately run and finished the task at hand.

Before the soldier left he was sure he saw the kid being taken by the kohi outside the castle.

Upon entering inside he noticed the commotion that is going on. Soldiers are running around everywhere, searching for something.

"Dor...cas…cos..." A dangerous tone was used to call his name. The soldier stiffened knowing the only person with that voice. He turned around frightened.

"I told you not to slack off! Now move you soldier!"

"Hai, sergeant!"

Dorcascos was about to leave the place when they came across Wolfram, Conrad, and The Great Sage.

"Have you seen a kid around here?" Wolfram asks.

"Wolfram, they already saw His Majesty earlier this morning but it also got out from their sight unknowingly." Conrad wasn't able to tell the two about what he found out earlier before they gone out searching for Yuuri together with the other soldiers.

"His Majesty?"

"Ahh.. Gisela.." Murata told the two about what happened so they can also help the search in the castle.

"So, the kid we saw earlier was His majesty? No wonder I sensed a great maryoku within him."

Dorcascos became pale-faced after knowing the truth behind the identity of the kid. "Aahh! Taihen da!"

The group was startled by the sudden reaction from the soldier.

"What is it Dorcascos? Do you know something on His majesty's whereabouts?" Conrad sensed that the soldier was going to tell them something helpful.

And it was helpful indeed.

The soldier started to tell what he saw a few minutes ago at the castle grounds and what he noticed before he left.

"You're not thinking! Why did you let a kid ride a kotsuhizoku?!" Wolfram was furious of what he heard. Now they are going to have hard time looking for Yuuri now that they found out that he is already outside the castle.

"There's no time for arguing, Von Bielefeld-kyou. We better tell this to Von Voltaire-kyou so he could make some arrangements to search outside the castle."

"Wouldn't it be difficult Your Highness?" Conrad knows how hard it would be for them to look for Yuuri.

"Yes, I know that it wouldn't be that easy to search for Shibuya on Shin Makoku but we have no other choice but to do this. We got to find him and bring him back here." _I didn't expect this to be this hard. _"It would mean trouble if others find out his identity."

Three hurriedly went back to Gwendal's office.

"What did you say?! He got out of the castle?!" Gwendal was shocked with the news. He knew what are the great consequences they are going to face if they don't find the soukoku kid at the fastest time possible.

"I will arrange the troops now. Conrad, Wolfram, you better set out now and find him."

The two went out of the room.

"I'll go with them." Murata decided.

----------

At the town…

The kotsuhizoku landed Yuuri at the fields where they could see the whole town from that distance. The kid enjoyed the view and decided to stop there first and play with the flowers that are growing within the place.

After growing tired of playing with the flowers the kid decide to take a walk at the town.

Arriving at the market place, the kid seems to be enjoying the view, not noticing the questioning look of every person he comes across to. It was very unusual for the townsmen to see a soukoku taking a look at the whole place with no one guarding it.

Regardless of the attention created, no one dared to ask the kid. They are all just observing it.

Yuuri's attention was caught by a cute butterfly. He suddenly started to run and chase it, after some time he didn't noticed that he had gone far inside the town of Shin Makoku. Even though he seem not to mind at all.

Noises of people talking are suddenly heard from the place.

"They are suspecting us now. Many people are now aware that there are many cases occurring in this town."

"We should be able to find a great resource so that we could leave this place already before they caught us."

"We should let the situation get cold for a while."

----------

Awww… what was that?

Rei: we should be the one asking you that Hira-chan…

Hahaha..

Rei:…

How did you find this chapter guys? Boring?

The Blood Pledge Castle is panicking.. Hahaha…

Kawaii!!!!


	5. being caught

Whew!! Summer classes really makes my head work double time!! Hahaha..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

A group of men spotted the Maou.

"Hey, Boss there's a kid right there." One of the men pointed at the kid that was busy chasing around a flying butterfly.

Everybody looked at the child. "Wait a minute.." Someone noticed that there's something unusual at the kid.

"That kid is a Soukoku!" one shouted.

Everyone made a fuss that made Yuuri's attention divert in their direction.

The leader of the group approached Yuuri, the others followed.

Seeing that there are many unknown people that are slowly coming to his direction, the kid felt uncomfortable, seeing the weird and dangerous look at their faces.

"If we could catch the kid, we don't need to be in this place anymore. We just need to go to Dai Shimaron and sell him." The boss said.

"That's right. I know that there are human-countries that are giving rewards to those who could present the king of Mazokus which is a Soukoku." One of the subordinates seconded.

Sensing the danger that is going to happen, the child immediately run away from the place.

"Catch the kid! Don't let our luck to escape!" the leader definitely intends to sell the little lad at the foreign country and live the rest of their live in prosperity.

Unfortunately Yuuri slipped and fell on the ground which is the reason that he is captured.

"Hanase! Hanase! Hanase! Hanase! Hanase!" the kid kept struggling at the arms of his abductors.

"Keep still, you little rug rat!"

"Hanase!!"

"Make him go quiet or else there might be others that would hear him! We will be caught!!"

"Boss, Look!" one of the men pointed at the sky. When they turned their gazes at the direction, they spotted two kotsuhizokus that are flying above them. The kohis started to come towards the direction of the guys who tries to capture the unrecognized Maou.

"Useless creatures!" it only took the Boss of the group just one blow to hit the kohitshizokus to the ground.

"Hanase!"

Being irritated by the child's screams and struggle the bandit put out a cloth that was soaked in sleeping potion and used it to cover the soukoku's face. In just a split second it fell unconscious.

The group left the place in a hurry, and they didn't notice that there were also other kohitshizokus above them aside from the two that they knocked out.

----------

Somewhere at the town…

Wolfram, Conrad, and Murata are asking the villagers about Yuuri. To their surprise there are many people who saw Yuuri and the town. Unluckily, there's no one that they have encountered so far that knows where Yuuri's exact location right now is.

"How can we find that wimp if we do not know where he is! He's really troublesome!" the blonde cried out.

"Wolfram—" Conrad was about to say something but it was cut when he felt a weird sensation that shot through him. It felt like something bad had happened. _Yuuri.._

"Yuuri.." Even Wolfram also felt the same thing.

The two nodded at each other and continued the search once more..

At the some time while they were gathering some information Wolfram felt that there are presences that are following them. When he tried to find the cause of his uneasiness, he spotted the kotsuhizokus acting very weird above them.

"I thought that there are some people that are following us. It is just the kohitshizokus."

"Kotsuhizoku?" Conrad looked at what got Wolfram's attention. He was troubled by the sight. It seems that is some message that the creatures want them to know. Conrad decided to follow them when they flew away.

"There's no time to play around, Conrad! We got to find Yuuri!" Wolfram followed.

"I think _they_ know where His Majesty is." The brunette replied.

Without a word, Wolfram followed. He is willing to take the chances he got just to find his fiancé. He really has a feeling about the situation and he doesn't like it.

As they followed the kotsuhizoku they found themselves in a place inside of Shin Makoku that is not usually visited by people. From their distance they could see four guys running from far away. They were not sure who those guys are but they have a gut feeling that they were up to something. When they looked carefully, they were shocked at what they saw.

"Yuuri!" the two shouted. They saw the Maou being carried by the bandits. Their action revealed their presence to the enemies.

When the group saw the two heading to their direction, this caused them to panic. Thinking that the authorities had already found out that they are the ones who caused the ruckus in the town lately. They ran faster to get away.

The chasing stopped when the group was trapped at a dead end.

"What are we going to do, Boss?" one of the men asked when they realized that they had nowhere to go. Conrad and Wolfram already blocked their way out.

"What did you do to, Yuuri?!" The blonde Mazoku noticed that his fiancé was unconscious. And it made him furious.

The soldier's statement only gave the Boss of the bandits some idea to escape the situation. He harshly grabs the kid from his subordinates and took a dagger from his sleeves. He placed the kid in front of his body and pointed the dagger at the neck of the unconscious kid. "Don't try to make a move, if you don't want this kid to be harmed!"

"You cowards!" none of the two can move, they were afraid that Yuuri might get hurt if they do so. They are not willing to take the risk that would give harm to their majesty.

"Calm down, Wolfram. Do as they say." Conrad was afraid if the bandits were pressured the situation could go bad for them.

"Now, give us a way!"

The two moved away and let the men pass them.

"Aren't we going to do something, Conrad? Yuuri is not safe with those guys!"

"I know. But we couldn't let His Majesty to be on more danger."

"If you try to follow us, you already know what would happen to this kid." The group left in a hurry. They do not want to be captured and being thrown at the prison.

The group reached the harbor with Conrad and Wolfram following them at a safe distance. They were about to ride one of the ships that are going to sail to Caloria when the group was cornered by the soldiers of Shin Makoku.

"Boss…" The group realized that it was the end. Raising their both their hands and putting down their weapon, they accepted defeat.

"It's Brother's troops!" Wolfram and Conrad decided to come out.

"Gwendal's timing never misses. Just as expected from Von Voltaire-kyou." The great sage was with the soldiers of Shin Makoku that arrived.

The Boss of the bandits still couldn't accept the fact that it is already the end for them and they needed to surrender. Still holding the sleeping Maou, he tried to threaten the soldiers by hurting his hostage. But before he could act his plans, a kotsuhizoku grabbed Yuuri from its captor.

"It's already a checkmate." Murata stated.

"Yuuri!" The creature handed the sleeping kid to Wolfram.

"Thank goodness His Majesty is safe."

"You wimp! You really made us worry to death."

----------

Hahaha.. I made it!!

I don't know what to say about this chapter..

Please read and review guys... Hahaha.. I had something in my mind for the next chapter… some persons that are going to join the ruckus in the castle!!!

Arigatou…

It may take time before I could update again..

*I was about to update last night but it would make me sleep late… I have to wake up very early… so.. that's it…

Ja, nee!


	6. the nobles and their meeting

Hahaha… I can't help but to be excited for this chapter.. Let's see what's going to happen next,

I feel great after a long quiz…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

----------

"So, that is King Yuuri." Yozak said when he saw the kid Wolfram is holding. It was not a question but rather a statement. Gwendal called Yozak and the troops he sent out to accompany him. Then, Murata told him the story and prioritized first the search for the Maou.

When they are about to leave the castle the kotsuhizokus gave them a hint on Yuuri's whereabouts. They headed out for the direction that the creature leads them. They just arrived in time that the bandits are about to escape and take the king away to a far place.

"Wah… Kawaii!!" Yozak says. "I couldn't believe that Heika could outstand me when it comes to cross dressing." He was looking at the clothes Yuuri is wearing.

"Leaving that aside, we should get back to the castle and let Gisela check on Shibuya first." Murata was looking his unconscious friend.

As the soldiers arrest the bandits, the four headed back to Blood Pledge Castle. After the arrival, Yozak reported the things that happened to Gwendal. The rest went to Yuuri's room to lay him there and called Gisela for a check up.

"What's wrong with Yuuri? Did they do something to him?"

"No, Your Excellency. They just put him to sleep with a strong sleeping potion. Heika will wake up two hours after. Don't worry, His Majesty is safe and healthy." Gisela assured everyone in the room for their faces are filled with worry. She excused herself and left the room after.

Only the three are left in the room.

"It's a good thing that we are able to find him before he was brought outside the country" The Great Sage breaks the silence in the room.

"Geez. He really made a big trouble for us. This wimp!"

"No matter what, Heika is still Heika." Conrad said with a smile. "Right, Wolfram?"

"Hmp!"

"Now, Now.. What should we do to escape another situation?" Murata said out of nowhere. The two men turned their heads in the direction of the young lad.

"Geika, what do you mean?" the blonde asks.

Conrad supplied the answer when he understood what The Great Sage meant on his words. "There's going to be a meeting of the Round Table today, Wolfram."

The Round Table holds a meeting twice for three months. And that day is one of their decided schedules for their meeting.

"What?! Yuuri cannot face the Ten Noble families in that form!" The group realized that it's another trouble for them. They need to find a way for The Round Table to cancel their meeting today and hide their shrunk king no matter what. It wouldn't be good for the reputation of the king if his subjects saw him in his little form.

The Sage walked out of the room. Before he reached the door, he stopped on his tracks and spoke. "I'll be the one to speak to the royal families. I'll also try to think of another idea with Von Voltaire-kyou. If Shibuya wakes up, make sure that he would not be able to leave the room. It would be bad for us if others would see him in that appearance." He left the room, leaving the two to take care of the Maou.

----------

Murata went straightly to Gwendal's office.

"Von Voltaire-kyou, we have to make a plan." He started. "The Round Table's meeting should be canceled and rescheduled."

"We can't just cancel the meeting and tell the Ten Noble families to go back because the king cannot see them. There should be a better excuse that would make them believe and make them ask no questions further."

"Hmmm…" the two were consumed by deep thoughts.

A soldier knocked at the door that startled them. "Come in."

"The Ten Noble families have arrived." It announced.

"They're here." Murata sighs, and walked out of the office together with Gwendal and faced the nobles.

----------

At the Hall where the meeting is always held…

The nobles are already seated at their places. They are waiting for Gwendal to arrive. To their surprise Von Voltaire-kyou isn't alone when he entered the room. He was with The Great Sage.

"Minna, the meeting has to be cancelled for this day. We should reschedule it at another time." Murata started. As he expected the nobles are not contented of what he had just announced. They are obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Shibuya is unfit to face you right now."

----------

At Yuuri's room…

A few minutes after Murata left the room, the little kid started to stir to life.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram immediately went beside the bed.

The child just stared at him with an unexplainable reaction on its cute little face.

"Wolfram, His Majesty is still confused on what's going on around him." Conrad notices the hesitation and confusion on the Maou's face.

"Hmp! What a wimpy king he is." Wolfram commented but fell silent afterwards. He wouldn't want to upset Yuuri after what he had gone through the day.

"Can you recognize us, Heika?"

The kid shook its head.

Conrad started to talk to the kid, gaining its trust. They would definitely need it if they don't want to go through another trouble looking for their king outside the castle. After the small conversation, the kid is quite enthusiastic now than it was earlier. It doesn't seem to be bothered by the presence of his two vassals.

Yuuri jumped out of bed and started to run, going outside of its room. It seems like the kid liked to play.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram stood up and started chasing the soukoku kid. "Conrad, we can't let him wander around the castle now, especially when the members of the Round Table is still in the castle. If they saw Yuuri—" When wolfram drifted back his attention to the kid, he found out that it was no longer seen at the corridor. "Not again!" the blonde mazoku ran to find the Maou. Conrad followed.

"Heika!" The two spotted running towards a room. They immediately ran when they realized what room it is.

The room where the Maou and The Ten Noble Families holds their meeting.

It was too late. The soukoku kid already barged inside the room.

Murata gives an explanation for the absence of their king at the certain time without putting the Maou's reputation in vain. "Shibuya is—" All the attentions were placed on the person who just entered the room. And the next ones who followed after.

"Yuuri!"

Everybody is shocked when they heard what Von Bielefeld called the kid.

After seeing what just happened in front of him. Murata taps his head and sighed. All their plans are ruined now. Yuuri's identity has been revealed to the people they wanted to know it the least.

"Yuuri? Yuuri-Heika?!" Von Spitzberg said in disbelief.

"Is this what you mean, when you told us that His Majesty is unfit to see us?" Densham asked.

The kid stopped running around when he noticed the attention of the people in the room he just entered. Yuuri didn't say a word and just stared at each person in the room.

----------

Yey!! Love this… Hahaha..

Tnx for the review guys!! Hope you would also like this one..

Are you wondering where's Gunter?? I'm also wondering about that one.. But don't worry we'll see him in the picture next time. Hahaha…

Ja! (.)


	7. the true power of the kid, charm!

Okay… Here's the next chapter guys!! I really love updating with two chapters… I just can't explain why..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

"What is the meaning of this?!" Waltorana asked furiously. His sudden reaction made the nobles flinch and divert their attention back to Murata. "That kid is His Majesty Yuuri?!"

"Actually…" Murata started to explain what happened to the noble families. After the long talk, everyone is quiet. They could not contemplate the things that are going on.

"Nevertheless, His Majesty is really cute in that form." Von Rochefort stated. It made almost everybody in the room agree with the statement. Everybody laughed and the tension that once filled the room vanished into thin air.

"Heika!!!" Gunter could contain himself anymore he ran towards Yuuri and rubbed himself against him. Just what he always used to do.

Wolfram immediately interfered. "Don't touch my fiancé! Get away from him, Gunter!"

----------

After the rough situation that just happened in the meeting room, the Noble Families decided to leave. They all agreed for the meeting to be held next time, when the king is back to normal.

The families' were about to ride on their own carriages when Yuuri ran after them and pulled the end of their clothes.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram is surprised with what the kid just did.

"Looks like His Majesty don't want us to leave yet." Delchias said with a fond smile looking at their king.

"Then let's stay here until for a while. It wouldn't harm us if we stay a little longer are we?

The interrupted breakfast was served at the castle ground though it was like a picnic. Yuuri's vassals as well as the Ten Noble families are eating together at the table. The whole breakfast was filled with laughs and giggles.

After resting just as the breakfast ended, Yuuri started to run around the place. The others couldn't help themselves to be worried for their king might hurt himself accidentally. Von Spitzberg, obviously wanted to show off his loyalty and concerns for Yuuri, followed the kid and tried to catch it. But unfortunately he wasn't able to, this made him dropped to the ground. The others followed trying to catch the young king and stop him from running around. Even the other members of the Ten Noble families joined the little catching game they had.

"I can't believe that this wimp is hard to catch!" Wolfram is panting heavily now due to the tiredness that he felt from following his fiancé around.

Yuuri looked at everybody and laughed after. This made each of them more challenged in catching the soukoku kid.

All are being engrossed in the game of tag that Yuuri unknowingly established that they didn't notice that they are already inside the castle. The kid is trying to hide them by going inside different rooms so that the others could not find him.

After an hour all the participants of the game grew tired of finding their well-hidden king.

"Heika!!" they are trying to lure Yuuri out of its hiding place. But after a few minutes and the kid still didn't show up everyone become worried of what might happen to him.

Gwendal was about to form a troop again to search inside he castle when they saw Waltorana came out of the bushes and is carrying the sleeping kid they have been looking for all this time.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram runs towards the direction of the two. To his surprise his uncle motioned him to be quiet.

Waltorana didn't say a word and just gave the kid to Wolfram and ordered the others to put the kid to his room to rest. The nobles just waited until their king wakes up again.

----------

It was already in the afternoon when Yuuri woke up. Everyone decided to have their snacks at the courtyard, just like a picnic.

Without a word, Yuuri got down from his seat and approached Waltorana. The man gave the kid a stranged look. The kid just smiled and to their surprise Yuuri climbed at the table using the chairs as the platform and ladder. He was aiming for the man's hair. But before he was able to do that, The kid slipped from the chair he was standing on and was about to hit the ground if only Waltorana isn't fast enough to catch the kid.

Yuuri wasn't afraid of just happened and continued with his plan. From the arms of Waltorana, he crawled until he reached the man's shoulders. He sat there and held it's hair.

Everybody saw what happened and got worried. They approached the two.

"Is His Majesty alright? Heika!!" Gunter stated dramatically, hovering over the two.

Each person held their laughs when they finally realized what Waltorana Von Bielefeld looks like with Yuuri sitting on his shoulders and holding his hair as a support not to fall down.

"Nee, ikou! Ikou!" Yuuri is pointing towards the entrance gate of the castle.

Everybody exchanged glances when they heard the request of the young king. Then all attention is given to Gwendal, for everybody knows that he is the one who consult for the certain matter.

Gwendal sighed in frustration. The knots in his forehead increased as he turned around and walk going back inside the castle and saying... "I have more important things to do. I'll just assign some soldiers to guard you."

All of the people in the courtyard smiled after hearing this.

----------

At the town…

Almost all people that they have met so far are looking them. It would be natural for who would not be surprised to see nobles come to town and just looking around? Most of the time, when there are some important visitors, they don't actually take their time and stroll around. They just go directly to the Blood Pledge Castle.

Everyone ended up in a store in the town which Yuuri himself led them. Their fun was cut when a commotion started in the place.

"There's a bomb!! There's a bomb in this place!!" a woman shouted.

Everyone exchanged glances and decide to immediately leave the place. But before they could finally get away. An explosion happened.

Yuuri's attention was focused on the house that is on fire. He tried to get down from Waltorana's shoulders and ran towards the place where the accident happened.

"Heika!!" all ran to follow where Yuuri went.

They saw the kid standing just right in front of the house that just exploded. Staring widely, eyes filled with shock and loneliness for those people who are crying right beside them. They didn't know what happened but they just saw a blinding light at the soukoku kid's direction and then it just rained heavily.

"I never thought that Yuuri could still use his maryoku in that form." Wolfram said in surprise. And so as the others who are currently watching the rain that Yuuri's power caused.

"Heika…" All are looking at the kid right now. Who is just standing and staring blankly.

After the fire was already gone everybody thought that it was really over. But then, they saw something blue falling from the sky which looks like a snow. As the strange things dropped to ground it puts everything back to normal and healing every person injured in the accident.

"This is…" Conrad figured out what the strange thing was. It's one of the things that are usually created by the Maou's Maryoku. The brown-haired guy stared at the kid.

After everything was turned back to normal, the kid fell unconsciously to the ground.

"Heika!!"

"Yuuri!!"

They all rushed to the kid.

----------

Alright!! I made it!! Haha..

Near05: hey you.. I made it even you managed to delete the things that I just wrote.. Hahaha… I'm not finished editing your fic!!

someone told me that Waltorana and Yuu-chan looks like Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai.. Hahaha.. Lovely item..

Actually, this chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday… but because of some mishaps.. *like this chapter was deleted from my computer… (^.^)* I wasn't able to..

I will be waiting for your reviews guys!! (^.^)


	8. tired of babysitting the king!

Sorry if this chapter took long than usual.. This week is a hell for ma.. Having a whole day classes even though its summer!!! Not to mention the tons of homework..

I wasn't able to continue this one because of the tight schedule. Don't worry.. I'll make sure that the next chapters are going to be uploaded as soon as possible..

So far.. I'm being able to handle the things that I'm doing right now.. Hahaha.. It was juggling my tasks for the sake of being able to do them all in time…

Ok..

Here's the next chapter guys!! Thanks for waiting!!

----------

Back to the castle…

Everyone was inside of Yuuri's room, all having serious and worried faces for their king.

"Heika!!!!" Günter is having his overreacting drama as usual. He was beside Yuuri's bed kneeling and having his face covered with both hands. Making it look like there's a really tragic thing that happened.

"Father, you don't have to worry that much to His Majesty. He just fainted from using his Maryoku too much." Gisela assured everyone that nothing Yuuri's condition is stable and there's nothing to be worried about. The kid's condition is just normal, using a high-level majutsu in his current state would really exhaust him especially that he was only a kid at that time. After making an assurance she excused herself and left the room after.

"It would be better if we leave His Majesty Yuuri and let him rest. He might wake up if we stay here making noises." Gwendal suggested. Everybody agreed and left the room silently.

Just after Yuuri's room was abandoned by his retainers a small figure was able to sneak in when the door was opened. No one noticed the presence of the little thing that came.

"So this is Yuuri. It's really true that he was reverted back into a kid." The figure says. Looking at the kid that was peacefully sleeping in the bed.

The little thing was startled when he heard the door of the room opened and someone came inside. Thinking that it was one of the members of The Round Table he immediately hided himself under the bed. It would not do any good if the members from the round table aside from Gwendal Von Voltaire and Günter Von Christ sees him there. It would surely create a great rumor to the whole country. Knowing that _He_ is alive and still existing.

"What are you planning to do again?" A familiar voice spoke. "Shinou?"

When he heard his name he already knew who entered the room. It was the reincarnation of the Great Sage, Murata Ken. "So, it's only you." He revealed himself to the teen.

"I felt your presence here inside the castle. Knowing that you won't do any good, I decided to look for you." Murata paused for a while and spoke again. " And this is where I found you." He looks at the tiny figure with great suspicion in his eyes. "What are you up to now?"

"That's being rude My Great Sage, I only visited the Maou that I chose. I heard that there's something interesting that is going on in this castle." Shinou even smiled at the young lad.

"As you can see Shibuya was accidentally turned into a kid by Von Kabernikof-kyou's invention. We are still waiting for her to find a way to return Shibuya into his original form."

"So it would take a while before he could return to normal, in that case." Shinou unconsciously said. And it only made The Great Sage's suspicions grow.

"So you're really up to something."

Shinou was supposed to say something, but the two noticed that the kid is stirring back to life. Yuuri's gazes fell at the two persons in the room.

"You're awake Shibuya?" Murata came closer to the bed to check the kid.

Instead of answering the child eagerly moved away from the bed and approached the thing that caught his attention.

"Shibuya?"

The child is now staring at the little figure of Shinou intently. Thinking of what kind of creature it is.

"Fairy?" The kid mumbled.

"That's not it, Shibuya. He is not a fairy. He's just.. ah… e to.." The young lad couldn't find any right description that they could call Shinou. If he would let the kid think that the first king was really a fairy it might be bad. The last time kids thought that Shinou was a fairy led into a disaster. An ancient weapon that lurks within the deepest part of the castle was discovered and it nearly destroyed the country.

Yuuri stared at the teen, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Ahmm… just an ordinary friend" He doubt that Yuuri would believe that reason. To his surprised, the kid actually believed it.

"You have a friend that is as little as a fairy, onii-chan?" the kid was smiling as he looked at The Sage.

_Whew! That was close!_ "Right." The young lad carried the kid and made him lie again in bed. He noticed that the kid was still pale and tired. "You should sleep more. You still look bad."

"Oi, what do you mean by regarding me as 'just a friend'? I'm the first—" Shinou's word's when, Murata held him like a doll and carried him and leave the room.

"Shibuya. It would be better to rest for you to regain your energy. Be a good kid and don't do anything okay?" Yuuri answered with a nod and started dozing off again.

"Spare him from your pranks, Shinou. Shibuya is not in the condition for that now." The sage sighed. "Geez, this really makes me look like a babysitter. First is you, and now, Shibuya. The kings of this country are always troublesome. They always make things hard for their subjects." Murata commented.

Shinou just shrugged. And never dared contest the Sage's comment. It would only lead into further discussions and in the end, he knew that the Sage would win. It was always like that, he can never win against him. That's why he choose this man to be his strategist. Not even him could defeat his sage.

----------

Gisela once more checked on Yuuri. She was surprised to discovered that the kid is still sleeping soundly. She noticed that the kid's face was a bit red than the last time he checked upon him. When she touched Yuuri's forehead when he discovered that the kid has a little fever. She left the room to get some medicines.

After Gisela left, the kid woke up and left the bed. He was able to get out of his room and roam once again in the castle. When Gisela returned and discovered that Yuuri is missing _again, _she hurriedly went to Gwendal and report the matter. The green-haired lady found Gwendal together with the other members of the Ten Noble families at the castle grounds. She was about to approach the crowd when he saw the missing kid at the other castle corridor.

"Heika!!" The entire crowd turned their attention to the one who just shouted.

"What's the matter Gisela?" Günter asks. He obviously knew that something just happened again to their king when he heard the word 'heika'.

"Yuuri Heika should be immediately brought back to his room. It would not do any good for his health if he stays outside"

"Isn't His Majesty inside his room?" Von Rochefort asked.

"He was able to leave the room when I was going to get some medicine for him. There's His Majesty!" Gisela pointed at Yuuri's direction.

Delchias is about to reach the kid's place when it suddenly run away from him, laughing. The kid thought that they are playing again.

"Heika, you need to take your medicine and rest." Günter's turn to persuade the kid. The entire group that is once quiet is once more having a hard time catching the kid that is happily running around despite of his slight fever.

The chasing extended inside the castle. None of the adults were able to catch Yuuri.

The kid is still running around energetically when he bumped into a person that he didn't notice. It was Annissina that is holding another weird helmet that has almost the same color with the thing that transformed Yuuri into a kid. The re-haired lady dropped the helmet accidentally and it fell exactly at the top of Yuuri's head.

Gwendal's face went pale when he saw the helmet at the kid's head.

"Minna-san, what are you doing here, running around at the castle?" Annissina didn't bothered the magical device that fell from her hands and greeted the crowd.

Everybody's face went as pale as Gwendal's face when they saw the helmet glowed. They were about to remove it from the kid's head when it exploded. Smoke filled the corridors. When it finally disappeared they saw their King that is back to normal, sitting on the floor.

"Heika!' everyone sighed in relief that there are no other weird thing that happened again.

"Oh!" Yuuri was surprised to see His subjects sitting at the floor looking tired. "What did I missed? Did something happened?" the young lad asked the crowd smiling innocently. It seems like he didn't remember what happened.

Everyone fell onto the floor due to tiredness.

Annissina is smiling beside Yuuri. "My experiment is a success."

----------

How was that guys? Hahaha.. I cant belive that I'm able to finish this one..

I have another story in mind.. just watch out!

Thank you very much for the support guys!! And also for the reviews you inspire me a lot!!

Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu!! Ja, nee!

Hiragizawa… ;p


	9. little again

As you wish…

Here it is...

I made a sequel to my first fic... babysitters...

I was really thinking about this one... I'm not contented with the ending though...

Thanks for the encouragement and suggestions guys...

Disclaimer Kyou Kara Maou…

----------

Yuuri transformed in his normal form after the explosion that happened in the corridor. Everybody thought that it was the end of it. But after a few seconds a smoked popped again. It surrounded the king.

"Looks like it's another failure." Annissina said.

This line got into everyone's ears.

"Then…" Gwendal was worried that there is another side effect that will harm the king. If the last experiment turned him into a kid, who knows what would be this time. Annissina's magical device is not that advisable at all.

"Heika!"

When the smoke disappeared the Little Yuuri is back again.

_Looks like there's no new harm done. _Gwendal said to himself. He noticed Conrad walk in front.

Conrad approached the kid. "Your Majesty, you should not leave your room." He smiled. As he observed the little kid, he was able to see what Gisela was concerned about. The king's cheeks are redder and his eyes are a bit hazy despite of its cheerfulness.

"Demo…"The kid made such a cute expression that touched every person in the courtyard.

"Now, heika let's go back to your room so Gisela could check you up."

"Hai." The kid is already sniffing.

"See, Your Majesty? You already caught a cold." Gisela carried the kid and went back to the room. With the others behind them.

Annissina picked up the failed experiment. "I'll make another one." She went back to her laboratory.

Along the way, Murata saw them. He doesn't need to ask what happened. Judging Gisela carrying Yuuri. No doubt the kid got out of the room. And he already has a fever now. _Troubles keep coming._ It's a good thing that Shinou already left the castle and returned at the temple after hearing a very good lecture from him of course. _At least, the other troublesome king already left._ Or that's what he thought.

----------

At Yuuri's Room…

The kid was laid in the bed and checked up.

"His fever had gotten worse."

"Heika…" Delchias is really worried about the young Maou.

The kid giggled cheerfully. It seems like his sickness doesn't bother him a bit.

"Looks like His Majesty don't want us to worry." Von Radford said with a warm smile.

"As expected from His Majesty. Such a kind pure heart he has." Günter is at His usual speech again on how wonderful Yuuri is even in his cute little form. "Heika!" As he was about to hug the kid like he usually do whenever he's in joy or something when Gisela stopped her from doing so.

"Father, you can't do that right now. His Majesty is sick."

"Heika! If only I could be the one to suffer for your sake!" the man just got contented in kneeling beside the bed.

"Günter, you're disturbing the kid!" Gwendal hissed at the man for causing noises that might wake the sleeping child at the bed.

"I guess it would be better if we leave now. The meeting won't start after all. Maybe next time, when His Majesty is already fine." Densham decided. All of the other nobles agreed to the suggestion. It would be better not to cause ruckus in the castle. Besides they had enough bonding with their precious little king for the day. If they would prolong it, they would surely tire out. It was _The Maou_ after all. He is always energetic and cheerful. But not for the time being.

"Please excuse us." Waltorana led the way. The others followed.

When the other nobles left Shinou revealed himself from his hiding place.

"It's finally quiet."

"Shinou Heika!" All muttered surprisingly.

"Just as I've thought..." Murata said with a sigh.

"It would be such a waste if I leave that fast. I just want to take sometime here."

"You really can't help poking your nose when something is happening. That's the right thing to say."

The fist king didn't comment at the statement.

"So, How's Yuuri?" he just asked the healer.

"He will be fine if his fever would go down. Using his Maryoku in his form right now didn't do any good to him."

It would really be obvious. The normal Yuuri in the Maou mode tires himself out and faints after fixing the scene. Putting a little kid in replacement to the normal Yuuri, it would really make a difference.

"Well that means you don't have any business here anymore Shinou."

"I'll be here for some time and watch how things would turn out."

The Sage just shook his head in dismay.

----------

Hahaha.. I made it.. though it's really short..

I really don't take this as a sequel but rather.. ahhm.. continuation..

I need you're opinion and suggestion for the next chapter guys!!

Onegai Shimasu!!

Please read and review..

(^.^)…


	10. small shimaron's plan

Here we go again!!

By the way… thanks for the suggestions last time, it made my mind work again!! Yey!!

Hope you would like this one!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

Small Shimaron's Castle…

"What do you think Beryes, is it time to visit my great friend Yuuri-heika again?" Saralegui is currently sitting at his royal chair with his loyal bodyguard beside him. Anyone who would see him right now would really think that he's plotting another thing again in mind. They are sure to bet that it's definitely bad.

----------

Back to the Blood Pledge Castle… *Gwendal's office*

"What should we do now, Von Voltaire-kyou?" the Sage asked out of nowhere.

The man flinched at the question after realizing what the teen means in his words.

"Geika, what do you mean by 'what should we do'?"

It was Gwendal who answered the question. "The allies of Shin Makoku within the other countries are coming tomorrow." He sighed.

"Now that you've mentioned it…"

"The last situation is easier than this one. We can't have Shibuya face those delegates from other countries. I guess we have to make an excuse for the absence of the king at the meeting."

Gwendal sighed again. "We have no other choice."

"As of now, let's hope that Shibuya would be better tomorrow."

----------

The next day…

As expected there are many visitors in the castle. Conrad and Wolfram are inside the Maou's room making sure that he wouldn't be able to get out just like what he did when the other members of the Noble Families came for the meeting of The Round Table. They still have no problems so far. The kid is still sleeping peacefully while his two retainers are at the both sides of the bed.

Meanwhile along the way to the Blood Pledge castle…

"I would be able to meet Yuuri again." The king of Small Shimaron smiled evilly.

After a few minutes they are able to arrive at the castle itself. The king was surprised not to see the Maou the first thing when he got out of the carriage. He is sure that Yuuri would be there greeting his friends when they arrive. But he sees no traces of the Maou. Only the Great Sage and the two other retainers of Yuuri. He was about to ask about the kings whereabouts when he realized something. _There's something going on here._ He smiled onto himself.

"Heika." Even His bodyguard noticed the thing.

"I know, Beryes. I'm sure that there are a lot of things that will happen today." They proceeded to the room where the meeting is going to be held.

----------

The meeting has started and yet the young king of Small Shimaron seems to be not listening to what the others are talking about. He was busier analyzing the things that is going o in the Maou's castle. Starting from the reason why the king didn't show up at an important gathering like this.

The thing didn't escape from Von Voltaire's eyes.

"Is there anything wrong, Saralegui Heika?"

The Sage is just beside Günter and Gwendal and had been observing the king of Small Shimaron for quite sometime now. He knew something was in his mind and they are going to put them in a rough situation.

The teen's thoughts were confirmed when Saralegui reacted with Von Voltaire's question.

"I'm just wondering why His Majesty Yuuri isn't present in this meeting.

_There it goes. This guy is really something._

After the question, others started to realize where is the Maou. If only the Blonde didn't raise the question. Now they are put in the spot. All eyes darted them, together with a questioning faces. Waiting for an answer.

Saralegui's became hidden wit the light that hit his glasses. Giving him an I'm-waiting-for-an-answer look.

"Well, the Maou is unfit to see you right now." Murata started. And it only made the members of the alliance make a curious face. Just as he thought, it would be harder to make an explanation that will satisfy the people in front of them. It might make a bad impression to the Maou or the country if they are not able to make an excuse that will make them stop from asking further question and let the meeting go on as originally planned regardless of the absence of his friend.

_He really knows what to say._

"Well… Where's Yuuri Heika?"

"Shibuya is on Earth right now. He got important things to finish there and he wasn't able to come back here today because of some mishaps."

"The Maou already anticipated that this thing could happen so he already arranged the things we are going to discuss during this meeting, regardless of his absence today." It was Gwendal who added the information. You could probably imagine some bad impressions arising from the delegates of the human countries because of the Maou not attending an important event like that.

_They really know how to keep things well… It doesn't matter anymore… I will soon find out what it is..._ The Small Shimaron's king said to himself.

There was a very long discussion about the king's absence until they finally got out of the critical point. They proceeded to the topic that was hanged up due to the sudden conversation.

----------

At the Maou's room….

Baby Yuu-chan is still sleeping at the bed. Wolfram and Conrad are just inside the same room waiting for the king to wake up and also guard him in case something happens again, making sure that he wouldn't be able to escape like what he did last time when the members of the Round Table was assembled. They couldn't take the risk that the situation of the king would be exposed and someone might just find a way to take an advantage with it.

"Conrad, do you think that the meeting is already over?" Wolfram just asked out of the blue.

The guy just answered while looking at the direction of the bed where the kid is sleeping. He made sure that he would speak as low as Wolfram could understand him so that he would not disturb the sleeping king. "Maybe not yet. His Highness anticipated that His Majesty's absence would be questioned. It would take them time before they could finally cover up for the truth. We can't still allow His Majesty to roam around. Not until they give us an order to do so."

A soft moan stopped their talk. They knew where the sound is coming from.

The kid is starting to wake up. Wolfram immediately went beside the bed. Conrad followed.

"You're awake now, Yuuri?"

"How do you feel Your Majesty?"

The kid just stared at them and smiled. A signal that he feels better today. And he recovered much energy.

A knock was heard from the door and it was followed by a voice.

"I'm here to check for His Majesty." It was Gisela.

"Come in, Gisela."

The door opened and revealed the healer. She immediately smiled at the sight of the little kid. "Are you okay now, Your Majesty?"

The kid just gave a reaction similar to the one he made with his loyal retainers. The woman approached the bed and started doing her work. After a while she smiled.

"Looks like His Majesty is better now. The fever is already gone. All he needs is to rest properly so he could recover his strength."

The two was relieved to hear the information.

"Now, Your Majesty. Be good and just rest, okay?"

"Hai…"

The healer made her excuses and left the room after.

----------

Hamm. It really took me long before I was able to finish this...

I was really busy...

Sorry for the late update! Hontou ni sumimasen!!!

By the way… any other suggestions about this guys??

I'm gonna wait for it!!!

Jâ!!


	11. after him

It really took some time before I was able to come up with this chapter…

Sorry for making you wait that long!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…

----------

Yuuri's room…

Though the kid isn't talking, boredom could be seen in his eyes. The two soldiers wanted to do something about it but they knew they can't. It would be better if they are inside the room for there would be limited harm that could befall on their king.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram's not used on seeing such depressing expression from his fiancé. He looked at his older brother inside the room. "Can't we do something for him?"

The brown-haired soldier just shook his head. "We can't let him out of the room."

"But—" he knew Conrad is right, so decided to be silent about the matter.

----------

At the meeting room…

The talk is soon going to end, and the thought itself is pissing the Small Shimaron's king. He wasn't quite well convinced that the king of Shin Makoku will just stay at the other world knowing that there's an important thing that is going to play a vital role with his ideal.

He knew he should know the truth. It feels like that it's going to be an advantage over something.

"Let's take a break everyone…" The Sage started, it was already in the afternoon and they barely noticed the time passing.

_This is the chance._

Murata knew what they did was really risky. Taking a break could make harm if only used on a right situation. Just like what happened. Taking a break means they should be a great host because they are allowing the other country's delegates to stay in the castle. Well, they also didn't see that coming. The event wouldn't have happened if there was no interruption from the start of the meeting. The talk about Yuuri really ate some time, and now they needed to announce a break for the delegates not to think that they are being rude or something.

They should really keep a close eye on King Saralegui. They don't know what goes on inside his mind.

The representatives were escorted to a room in the palace where the food is served.

Everyone ate silently while Gwendal and the others left them.

Murata went straightly to the Maou's room to check how things are going with babysitting his friend. The Sage knocked on the door first to let his presence be noticed before barging in. It was a signal to make sure that it was no enemy that is entering the room.

"Your Highness."

"How's Shibuya?" the teen's eyes went directly at his friend that is currently sitting at the bed and staring outside. He didn't wait for an answer and went beside the bed. When the child noticed the presence, the Sage automatically smiled after Yuuri set its eyes on him.

_Now I know why Shibuya no onii-san is so worked up when it comes to Shibuya… He really happens to be cute when he was a kid._

"Ken-chan!"

"Hello there, Shibuya. We're sorry for making you stay long in this room. We all know that you want to play outside, but it isn't the best time for that."

The kid looks pretty disappointed, though he didn't say a word.

"I'll leave him to you, Weller-kyou, Von Bielefeld-kyou. I still got to go back, we haven't finished the meeting. We just took a break."

"Yes, Your Highness."

After saying his excuse to Yuuri, he left the room and closed the door.

----------

Meanwhile at the delegate's room…

Saralegui already finished eating his meal. He took the liberty of going around the castle, he wants to find something… or perhaps someone…

"Your Majesty." Beryes had been quite troubled by the actions of his king. It seems like he really wants to know what's going inside the Blood Pledge Castle.

""I don't know what Yuuri's retainers are hiding but I'm sure that it is pretty interesting." An evil smile is masked at the king's face. The two saw a soldier guarding a gate. Sara went at the direction and approached the soldier. The man just stared at the two with a questioning look. Maybe they needed something.

Saralegui started using his power over the poor creature. The others wouldn't tell them where the Maou is, then he'll just have to ask someone by controlling them. He always gets what he wants after all.

"Tell me what's going in this castle."

"His Majesty… was transformed into a kid by some device and hasn't come back into his normal form…"

"So that's it. Where is the Maou?"

"His Majesty… is at his room… with Weller-kyou and Von Bielefeld-kyou."

"So that's what happened… Now I understand…" Sara just left the soldier afterwards. He knew that the man wouldn't able to recall what happened to him, and no one would ever find out what he did. "Just as I've thought, this thing is getting more interesting by each passing minute. If only I could get my hands on Yuuri…"

"Your Majesty, two of the Maou's trusted retainers is with him."

"I know, Beryes… and I'm going to plan on how to remove them from the way."

"Let's go back, Saralegui Heika, they might notice that we are not there."

The two went back at the dining room that was set for them.

Just in time, Murata and Gwendal entered the room a few seconds later. They led the representatives back at the meeting room and started where they left the conversation.

----------

Back at Yuuri's room…

"I wonder if they are already done…" Wolfram subconsciously mumbled. It's not that he is getting tired of looking after his fiancé, but he wanted to bring Yuuri out. He doesn't want the kind of emotion written at the face of the child.

On the other hand, Conrad could understand the feelings of his younger brother. He stood up and made the move.

Wolfram turned his gaze at the brown-haired soldier when he felt he stood up, giving a questioning look.

"I'm going to check if they are done."

The soldier left the room.

"You heard that, Yuuri? You'll just have to wait a few minutes longer and you could finally play outside." When the blonde prince turned his attention to the child, he found out that he's gone. Yuuri is no longer sitting at the bed.

"Again?!" he is suspecting that he followed Conrad when he left the room. He knew he must hurry and find the kid before the other does. It wouldn't be good if the representatives would see him. Wolfram hoped that the delegates are still having their meeting. He went out of the room and searched for the kid. "He can't be far from here." He just left the room open.

But…

The only problem is…

What Wolfram assumed isn't true.

Yuuri isn't out of the room, he's just under the bed. Trying to look for something that could be played to lessen his boredom. When he found none, he decided to go back on the bed, only to find out that he is alone in the room and the door is open. The kid took the chance and ran. He once more roams the castle.

----------

Yuu-chan is always able to find a way to escape his personal guards.. haha..

Hmm… I got a story that inspired me that's why I am able to continue this…

I really didn't imagine that this would happen…

I hope that it would be updating soon!!

Arigatou!!

Please read and review!!

-

-

-Hiragizawa ;D


	12. wanders

Haha..

The last time was a bit crazy..

Now.. let's see what will happen..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…

---------

Wolfram and Conrad met along the castle corridors.

"What's the matter, Wolfram?"

"Yuuri is not in the room. I guess he followed you after you left the room."

Weller-kyou looked alarmed. "The meeting will be over anytime soon. We have to find him as fast as we could."

The two just nodded at each other and started running at the hallway, hoping to find the kid.

----------

Meanwhile…

Yuuri is finding his way out of the castle. He can't remember how he got out of there the last time.

"Where?..." The kid is confused for he was running there for a long time and yet it felt like he was only going in circles. It scares him.

"Wol-chan?? Ken-chan??" he started calling the names he knew of the persons he have met so far. Hoping that one of them would answer back and get him out of that maze-like place.

Yuuri thought that he should walk around. Maybe there is someone whom he can meet along the way, or someone he can ask out for directions. As he walked through the dark corridors, the way led him to a path that was different from which he previously walked into. There was a window.

The kid immediately run at it and took a good look at the outside.

*giggles*

From that distance, Yuu-chan saw people walking outside. They didn't look like soldiers though. Those people were dressed in different attires. He thought it was a cosplay.

----------

At the meeting room…

"All of the representatives agreed that we shall implement a wider treaty on human-ruled countries." This was Gwendal's conclusion in the end, after discussing different matters with the delegates.

"Then, we shall relay this to the Maou when he comes back from Earth." Murata added.

"The Maou…" Saralegui whispered. He smiled secretly.

Gwendal went at the door and opened it. This gesture served as a silent signal that the meeting is over and they had all issues settles already. The representatives stood up and left silently. The two had them escorted to the place where they parked their carriages.

Sara planned to be the last one to leave the room. He let the others to go first and he made sure that there's no other person in the room except for him and his retainer before he stepped out. He had this feeling that something will happen that could grab his interests.

When they are already outside, he saw something on his peripheral vision. When he took a good look at it, he noticed that it was a kid.

"!!"

What surprised him the most is that the kid that he is seeing is a 'soukoku'.

"That's—"

"Your Majesty." Seeing that his master's attention was caught up by something, he looked at the same direction.

Unfortunately for him, before he could see the kid, it already left the window. Yuuri tries to find the way out and join the people outside. A new energy rushed inside him and started running again on along the castle corridors.

*Humming* *humming*

Small Shimaron's king continued following the others behind. His retainer noticed the teen's sudden change of mood.

"I saw something good, Beryes. Just when I thought that I would only see three soukoku in this world, this kind of thing happened." Sara looked at his trusted warrior. "Something's fishy is going on in this castle. I just saw a kid with black hair and black eyes on the window."

"Soukoku?" Even Beryes couldn't believe that there are other double black aside from the Maou himself, his brother and the Great Sage. Besides what would a soukoku kid be doing inside the Blood Pledge Castle?

"Yeah. I want to meet that kid."

----------

Back to Wolfram and Conrad…

After the two separated to search for the little king, they had been running around the castle for quite sometime now. They searched even the tinniest place they saw hoping that the kid could be hiding inside it. But much to their luck, they haven't found Yuuri. In the end, they both met at the same place.

The two soldiers were able to see that the meeting already finished, Gwendal and the Great Sage are leading the representatives where they parked their carriages. They were both relieved that the two were able to come up with such plan for if they let the visitors roam around the castle they might find out their problem right now. Conrad and Wolfram hid from where they could observe the representatives go out of the castle ground. At the same time they are waiting for Yuuri to show up, so they can get him and bring him back to his room. They are not wishing for the last to happen though.

After the delegates got out, the two moved from their position.

"Where could Yuuri be?"

There was no reply on his answer. When he looked at Conrad, he saw that the man is very serious. Wolfram isn't accustomed on seeing Conrad having that kind of expression. Usually he is only in his calm and composed self. Whenever he makes that kind of face, he knew that his brother feels that something bad is going to happen. And he is usually right.

"Let's look once again, Wolfram. His Majesty might be only hiding from us."

Once more they search every possible places that the kid might be hiding.

While the two are busy looking for him, Yuuri is able to find a way out of the castle. Unfortunately, he ended up at the back of the palace. There was no one in there except for different carriages.

"Yuuri!!!!!!!!!" There was a faint voice approaching him. The kid got excited knowing that if he get caught, he will be brought back to his room again he hid inside one of the carriages that is placed nearest to him.

"Yuuri!! Where are you, Yuuri?!" the voice sounded loud. It means that the person calling him is only near. Still he kept silent, restraining any movements to avoid sounds that might be a hint to where he is right now.

"Where is he? Where could he be hiding?" Wolfram sounded very frustrated. So the kid isn't at the back of the castle, he decided to look in the other places. The blonde prince moved fast, he heard voices coming towards his direction. It must be his older brother and the Sage together with the guests.

Without getting caught, Wolfram managed to escape before the crowd could see him.

----------

Well…

Sorry for making you wait..

-

-

I guess It will take many days before I could update my stories.. classes are starting now…

-

-

Thanks for reading, guys!!

-

-

-

-

-

Hiragizawa XD


	13. meeting

Okay…

Last time, Wolfram didn't find Yuu-chan, and he managed to escape before his brother Gwendal, the Great Sage and the guests see him.

Let's see what will happen next..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…

----------

After Wolfram left the place, the others came. The two mazoku made their excuses and waited for the representatives to ride their carriages and leave the castle grounds. Few minutes from now, their problem is solved and all they have to do is whether to wait for Annissina to finish her invention that could turn their king back to normal, or find a 'safer' way to bring Yuuri back. The first choice is not that reliable though. They might encounter more trouble than to fix their current situation right now. Who knows what will happen if they would let Annissina's invention working again. Yuuri might be transformed into a hippo or worst.

The young king of Small Shimaron was the last person to ride his carriage and left the castle. Though the guy didn't talk, Murata and Gwendal could sense something that made them somehow nervous. It seems like he knew some secret and it's a great disadvantage for them at some point.

After the most intensifying minutes, the sage let out a sigh.

"There's one thing left."

"The Maou should be returned to normal as soon as possible. We don't know what kinds of trouble are going to come to us that need his presence."

"You're right about that, Von Voltaire-kyou. I could think of a thousand ways of how to cover up for Shibuya, but this thing shouldn't be prolonged."

After the short conversation, the two went back to the Maou's room to check their king's condition. Along the way, they saw Conrad and Wolfram talking. And with the reactions they see with the two, they are sure as hell that it is another problem.

_Can't we rest for a while? I wonder what it is this time._

"What's the matter, Weller-kyou, Von Bielefeld-kyou?" The two soldiers look on their direction. They now have a clear view of their facial expressions. No doubt about it. The older guy might be as calm as always but Wolfram is too transparent. They could easily tell that there is something going on.

"Geika."

"What happened? Why are you here aren't you supposed to be at the Maou's room?" Gwendal asked. Now that the conflict with the human visitors and with the meeting are solved, all he wants is to finish whatever conflict it is again and have his rest. Isn't it enough to encounter one trouble a day? Anything that is too much is bad for the health, that's what others say.

"His Majesty is not in his room." The brown-haired guy started.

The two sighed.

_Just as I thought. _

"How did this happen this time?"

The group had a talk of what exactly what happened while they are watching over Yuu-chan and how they searched the whole castle to find for him. Murata and Gwendal didn't look surprised though.

The sage sighed in great disbelief and frustration. "Shibuya really knows how to keep us all busy. And what's up with him, escaping from time to time?"

"I'll have troops to search inside the castle." Gwendal left and went to his office.

All thought that this would solve the problem. Well, no one expected that a great surprise will come.

---------

At the carriage of Small Shimaron's king…

When Sara rode his carriage everything seemed normal. But before they could pass through the gate of the Blood Pledge Castle he noticed a figure just in front of him. And it looks like it is a kid.

A girl or a boy?

The king thought that maybe it's a girl. Well, it's the first thing that will come to your mind once you see a kid wearing frilly girly dress. But it wasn't the clothes that caught his attention but the features of the kid. It has black hair. He couldn't tell the color of the eyes at the moment for the child is sleeping. But after a few seconds, it stirred to life. Maybe got disturbed by the movements of the carriage going through the road.

"Eh…?" At first Yuuri is still disoriented form what is going on around him. His eyes fixed on a figure he noticed that is in front of him. Yuu-chan sat properly and stared at the guy.

Sara, on the other hand is currently amazed from what he is seeing right now.

"A soukoku?!" The human king spoke a bit loud that caused his retainer to worry about him.

"Are you alright, You Majesty?" Beryes took a glimpse of what is happening inside, and he is as well amazed. But instincts took over. This soukoku might be a threat for all they know. The guy immediately took his weapons out and was about to stop the carriage, when his king interrupted him.

"Don't worry about this, Beryes. I have a feeling that this kid is up to nothing. " Saralegui smiled at the kid. Which also smiled back at him. The blonde king felt something familiar stroked at him he was sure that he has seen that smile somewhere.

A smile that contains no tinge of worry or doubt.

A pure and untainted smile.

"What's your name kid?" The blonde asks softly. He was trying to win the kid's trust. They really had to do it. Because it would do any good if they have the child escaping from them and going back at Shin Makoku. Since the kid is surely living inside the castle, they might be accused of kidnapping and conflicts may arise from the situation. They want Shin Makoku as an ally, not an enemy. If that happens, his entire plan will be ruined. But if he will be having the kid by his side might not be a bad thing at all. From what he heard, soukokus have a powerful maryoku. And it was already proven by Yuuri.

"…" Yuu-chan just stared at the king.

By that simple gesture, Sara remembered something. "Oh, sorry about that. I forgot to tell my name first before I asked yours. That was rude of me." He flashed his smile again at the child, trying to convince that he is not anyone suspicious. "My name is Sara, you are?"

"Yuu-chan!!" the kid replied eagerly. It seems that it only takes a simple manner to gain his trust. 'Don't talk to strangers' are what parents usually say to their kids. But when the king introduced himself, the kid thought that it is okay to talk with him now, for he already knows the guy's name. *pretty lame excuse don't you think so? ^.^.. what can I do, kids really think in a very simple way.. XD*

"Sou… Yuu-chan ka… I'm glad to meet you."

The kid seemed to like his reaction that it smiled at him and giggled.

"So why are you here, Yuu-chan?"

"E to… I was hiding from Wol-chan and I fell asleep! Sorry to intrude…" Yuu-chan had this cute sad expression in his face. He thought that he was disturbing Sara in some way and the guy might be mad at him, for he entered a place that he is not even invited into. "Is Sara-chan mad?"

"Oh, I don't mind it Yuu-chan."

"Hontou?"

"Hm! would you like to come with me?" now, it's the right time to make his move.

"Come?"

"Yes, would you like to come to my castle?"

"Castle? Sara-chan lives in a castle? Sugoi!!" Yuuri looks very amazed and happy.

"Do you like to come and play?" the king made his voice softer and more convincing. Once the kid is on his country he could finally work on his other plans.

"I want to pl—. But…" the kid remembered those people whom he left at the castle.

Sara noticed Yuu-chan's hesitation. "Don't worry about them—" he was about to tell some lies but something stopped him. Right now, he felt like that lying on this kid is such a serious thing to do. With such a short period of time, the soukoku managed to influence him in some way. It's a very strange thing to him, for he was the type of person that is not moved by others so easily, especially when they just met a while ago. "so…?" he is waiting for reply.

Yuuri's childish instincts took over and finally gave in to the invitation.

"O..kay…" It's not that he doesn't care about the others, but being in a closed place for quite sometime is not doing any good to him. Energetic by nature, Yuuri likes the outdoors very much and being able to see new environment excites him.

----------

Haha.. it's a surprise for me that I was able to write this fast..

A H1N1… It really makes people freak out.. haha..

Take care guys!!

-

-

-

Hiragizawa XD


	14. Chapter 14

Yey!!

I found a time to write... somehow... haha...

My schedule is killing me...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

Yes it is decided. The soukoku kid had agreed to come with him. But a question still remains…

_Who is this child?_

If others would see a kid, anyone would ask this. But given the fact that the kid itself has an undoubtedly appearance of a mazoku. Great black hair and black eyes that was considered as the rarest thing in their world. It's even rarer than dragons.

_Is he a relative of Yuuri? _

Possible.

Since Sara saw the kid at the Blood Pledge Castle it's not that hard to think that he's someone from the Maou's family. After all the teen's brother is also a soukoku and had already visited their world.

If he can't figure that himself, he might as well ask the kid. But wouldn't it get suspicious of him?

The king grinned at himself. He could always get what he wants. He could control people using his powers after all. He could find out any information that he wants whenever he liked to. Why not used it on the kid?

When he diverted back his attention to the soukoku, he found out that it is looking at him.

Smiling.

"Why are you smiling, Yuu-chan?"

"It's because I met a new friend today, and we're going to roam around!" the kid giggled. He seemed so excited with their little trip to his kingdom. "Since Yuu-chan arrived at the castle, I never got out…" Then Yuuri remembered when he escapes from the guards. "Yuu-chan likes meeting new friends and going around!"

_This kid is the same as Yuuri…_ But after he took notice of the young child's clothes, he erased that thought. Yuuri would not wear those kinds of clothes. And the kid really looks like a girl with its frilly outfit.

The king of Small Shimaron started to use his powers of persuasion. "Why are you at the Blood Pledge Castle, Yuu-chan?" the guy is smiling sweetly, making it look like that it's only a natural conversation.

"Why…?" The kid's getting drowsy. He's looking directly at Sara's eyes.

The blonde king grinned. His houjutsu is working. Looks like that his plan will work. But before the kid could answer it fell on its seat. But to his surprise Yuu-chan managed to get up after a few seconds.

"Sara-chan, gomen. I fell asleep."

The king was shocked. His power didn't affect the soukoku in front of him. It was the first—. No, it was the second time around that there is someone who didn't fell on his powers of persuasion, the first person to do it was Yuuri. And now, this kid. Sara didn't know what to think anymore. All of the conversations that he started within himself stopped when he heard the kid's soft voice again.

"Is Sara-chan mad?" Those cute little eyes are looking at him with great worry. Making him look more irresistible. How could the blonde king refuse to stay quiet?

Saralegui smiled back, and answered in a cheerful manner. "Don't worry about it, Yuu-chan. I know that you are tired. Feel free to sleep." To his surprise the kid didn't reply, instead he stood up and went beside the Small Shimaron's king.

"What's the matter, Yuu-chan?"

The kid just held his hand and said nothing. A few minutes later the kid is already dozing off. Making his head lie comfortably on Sara's lap. The king didn't make any move to pull away. Seems like that he's liking the situation himself. The king even let his hand brush the kid's head affectionately.

Sara admitted to himself that he felt so light since he had the kid with him. Comparing all his experiences since he was born, he never felt so great. He can't even determine the reason behind it. The kid makes something incredible in him.

"Your Majesty?" Beryes got curios on what is happening inside his king's carriage. It had been a while since they discovered the soukoku kid, and he's hearing his master's conversation with the child, and it stopped a few minutes ago. He's wondering why. Based from what he observed, Saralegui tried to use his Houryoku against the child. But, he hasn't heard any revelation of the soukoku's identity. The carriage was quiet aside from the sounds it makes as it goes along the road.

At last, the transportation stopped when they reached the pier. From that point, they are going to travel by the sea to Small Shimaron. If they managed to get out of the mazoku country without the others noticing that they have the kid, they could call it safe. Even if they would learn the truth, it would be too late to go after them. There's really no problem with going back, actually. They could always erase the memories of those persons who will find out about their secret. But they have their limitations. Too much of them would cause trouble.

The problem is…

How to get the kid on the ship without being noticed. There are some guards from the Blood Pledge Castle that are guarding their way. Making sure that the human representatives are going to have no problem until they leave the country. Grabbing attention would create a ruckus.

"Beryes." The king of small Shimaron called out. Sara's voice implied something dark. They are going to leave Shin Makoku with the kid. The plan is going to start.

"Hai." His retainer understood the king's silent message.

It was the dark-haired man who approached the soldiers. He stood up behind the two guards, having them confused with what the guy is planning to do. Then the carriage opened, revealing the beautiful blonde king carrying the soukoku kid in his arms. The men easily recognized the kid for they were part of the troop that was assembled last time to search for the kid around the castle and Shin Makoku.

"What is the meaning of this, King Saralegui?" The two realized what is going on. But before they could react, Sara already started using his powers of persuasion. Beryes acted as a wall so that the men could not run away and report the things to Gwendal, or other higher officials that could ruin the king's plans.

"Oh, this? Well, you don't need t know. You will not remember anything after this... After out ship leaves you will be back at the castle and report like there's nothing happened… You will forget what you saw..." The king is caressing kid's soft black hair while he is confronting with the soldiers. Yuuri just moaned, signaling being disturbed from his sleep.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. You don't have to wake up. Get back to sleep." Sara looked at the dazed soldiers. "I will not have you ruin what I have planned for this kid." Then, the king rode the ship, his retainer followed him.

----------

Back at the Blood Pledge Castle…

Several hours have passed since the representatives from Human allied countries left the castle and yet they still can't find their king. Even Günter, Wolfram, and Conrad joined the search but still there's no sign of the kid around. The group has asked all people inside the castle, but no one knows Yuuri's whereabouts. They even went inside Annissina's laboratory, hoping that the kid might be hiding there. Those who entered the lab only got a half an hour preach from the red-haired woman, telling them how vital the invention that she is working on and they shouldn't have disturbed her.

Gwendal is in his office talking with Yozak and Hube to have them search outside the castle.

"His Majesty has done it again." Yozak commented, nevertheless, he is smiling.

"I'm counting on you."

"Hai."

The two left the room and started their own work.

Günter, on the other hand is having his own search inside the castle. The guy even looked on cooking pots inside the castle for Yuuri.

"Your Majesty! Where are you? Are you hiding from me? Don't you want to see me anymore?"

The maids are very perturbed by the guy's actions.

"Why is Günter-sama looking for His Majesty here in the kitchen?"

"Maybe it's a lover's quarrel?"

"If that's the case…"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaahh!!" The thought made the maids giggling. Günter never paid attention on the noises they made, he was busy with his own dramatic search for the missing king.

While the others are searching Murata came back from the Shinou Temple. The sage went there to get something. The teen could see the intensive search for his friend all over the castle.

"What is happening over here, my sage?" Shinou insisted to come with the teen to take a look of what is happening at the Blood Pledge Castle. He maybe retired form his kingly duties, but still he could tell that something is going on.

"Well, Shibuya is missing."

"Again?"

"Yeah. He got away from Conrad and wolfram unnoticed." The sage sigh.

"I see."

The sage looked at Shinou with suspicion in his eyes.

"What?"

"Do you know something about this?"

"No." Shinou looked directly at the teen's black eyes. "I didn't do anything, if that's what you're thinking. What they are looking for is no longer here."

"That's obvious Shinou—" Murata stopped from his words when he realized what the king meant. "Could it be?"

----------

Wa…. Sara managed to get out of Shin Makoku without others knowing that Yuuri is with him…

Thanks for the review guys… Don't worry.. I will let Yuu-chan enjoy his stay with Sara!

… Well… if he's still alive after receiving death threats from you.. Having him get away from Yuu-chan.. haha..


	15. settled

Hiragizawa: Lalala..

Rei: You've been messing up with other's lives lately, Hira-chan..

Hiragizawa: Well…

Tsuna: Yeah, and you nearly got me bitten to death!

Hiragizawa: Wrong. I left you with your Guardians. You're safe with them. *grins*

Tsuna: How can I be safe with Hibari-san, and Mukuro being there!

Hiragizawa: deal with them. Hahaha..

Rei: she's evil..

Hiragizawa: saying something Rei?

Rei: none at all, Hira-sama!

Hiragizawa: good. I love messing up with Vongola Decimo's life these past few days.. haha.. My life's a mess with all those work flying above my head. T_T

Tsuna: Hiiiiiii!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

"…_What they are looking for is no longer here..."_

What Shinou just said echoed inside Murata's mind. If he is not mistaken, the first king just said something very important. And he had a pretty good guess about it. In just a split second, the sage went running along the corridors of the temple trying to look for Ulrike. He found the lady inside the oracle room doing her usual things.

"Geika?" The bang that was created in opening the door startled the priestess. And she was surprise to see the great sage huffing. The sage was the calmest person she knew and she's now wondering why such man would do such rash action.

"Can you locate Shibuya, Ulrike?"

Without any question the girl made his crystal ball appear and take a good look at it. She's surprised on what she saw.

"Geika—"

"Where is Shibuya, Ulrike?"

The priestess t5urned to him, pale-faced. " His Majesty s heading towards human lands."

Just as I've thought. "Where?"

"Small Shimaron."

Murata was already out of the temple before the priestess knew it.

The sage is now heading back to the Blood Pledge Castle. He has to tell them the news. Actually, he never thought that Shinou would give vital information to him. The king always has this some kind of mantra that his friend's generations should be the one responsible for everything that will happen in their country. Shinou said so himself that he is already retired and the new Maou should learn everything that he has to know on his own. This contradicted his stand when it comes to the affairs of the country. He always say that he still have a concern with the kingdom for he s the one who founded it anyways.

"There it is." Murata can now see the gate of the castle, s well as the shocked expressions of the guards on the gate. He knew why. Of all the people in the world, it is only the great sage the last person they would expect to have such panicky expression on his face. But Murata doesn't care about all those things. What is important is to talk with Yuuri's trusted retainers in the castle and set up a plan. His friend is not safe to the place he's heading into.

----------

"Your Highness?" Lucky for Murata, he met Conrad and Wolfram along the way. The two is still busy turning the whole castle upside down for many times in hope to see their king.

"Stop the search for now."

Conrad was surprised with the sudden declaration. Surely there is an appropriate explanation for this. They all knew that the sage cared for his friend. But Wolfram didn't realize it.

"Geika—"

"Order all those soldiers that Von Voltaire=kyou assigned to stop looking and get back to their usual duties. After that get back to the meeting office. I have to tell something about Shibuya."

Hearing his beloved fiancés name, Wolfram left without any questions and started finishing the task at hand.

After a few minutes Murata, Conrad, Gwendal, Günter _(Well, it took them a hell of a hard time convincing Günter to stop looking on cooking pots and bushes around the castle to look for the kid. The man was really persistent that he could find the little creature.),_ Wolfram, Yozak, Hube, and as well as Shinou _(Which Murata didn't notice that is still with him because he was too preoccupied by many things.)_ are gathered at the meeting room where they held most of their plans.

Everyone is silent, waiting for one another to speak up and get all things to b done and over with.

"Speak now, My Sage or else we will be staring each other for the whole day until we start this discussion about Yuuri."

Murata glared at the blonde king.

The others, upon hearing their beloved Maou's name started to be more alert and attentive,. Making sure that every noise that will be coming out of the Sage's mouth will be recorded and they wouldn't miss any detail of it.

"Shibuya…

…Is no longer here."

All started at the man in disbelief. How could a kid like that be out of their country without them noticing it? And not to mention their king had only gone missing for several hours only. None of their soldiers reported to any of them if they saw a soukoku kid. All of the kings trusted retainers think that is the most ridiculous thing that could happen. With all their securities, not even a fly could pass them without noticing it.

"That's impossible! If that's true, the soldiers should have reported to me at once! I had them guarding all possible places that the king could have gone to in order to get out of their country!" Gwendal banged the table.

"That would really happen if they were able to see Shibuya."

"What do you mean by that, Geika?" Conrad is still looking as patient as ever but Murata could tell that the soldier's composure is rapidly slipping. He could not blame them. He himself is loosing his composure as well. Actually, they would prefer if his friend will be missing, but still inside the country. It would be easy to look for him and adding the fact that most of the people in their country accept soukoku like them. But having Yuuri out of their country and in 'that form', it's really dangerous. Not only that the kid could not protect himself but his state will be worse if he enters a human country.

"I don't even know the details myself, Von Voltaire-kyou. I had Ulrike look for him in her crystal ball and she found out that Shibuya already crossed boundaries of Shin Makoku and is now heading to Small Shimaron."

The group started planning the things they needed to do in order to retrieve their king in the hand of Whoever-he-or-she-is. Surely this is going to take a lot of work.

----------

At Small Shimaron…

Guards all over Sara's palace are obviously busy for the preparation to greet back their king form his hopefully peaceful talks with the Mazoku-ruled country.

A carriage is prepared to serve as the king's transportation to the castle form the pier. The assigned soldiers for the king also started to head out, King Saralegui's ship will arrive at Small Shimaron anytime soon.

----------

At the Ship…

For the whole trip there had been no dull moments inside the ship. The kid that Sara found keeps them very entertained. Yuuri didn't stop asking questions about the blonde king and the things around them, and at the same time giving his own experiences. Sara finds their moment amusing. Not only that he never felt so comfortable with anyone before except with his trusted retainer, Beryes and with Yuuri.

The king found the kid smiling to him. "What's the matter Yuu-chan?"

"I'm glad that Sara-chan smiled." Then Yuuri started wandering in his ship again.

"Your Majesty." Beryes interfered. "The ship is about to arrive at Small Shimaron"

"Wakatta."

Beryes didn't know if he heard it right. He just didn't comment further. All he was thinking is a plan to hide the kid to their soldiers. Who would not ask if a king like Sara supposed to be returning in their kingdom after a business negotiation with mazokus, brought a soukoku kid with him. There will be doubts for sure. He is bothered.

----------

Arriving at the human land…

Sara went down the ship with the kid in his arms. His retainer, Beryes behind him. There were soldiers at the pier waiting for their arrival. And all were astounded to see the kid in their king's arms. No one dared to speak or move. It's not their duty after all. They will let the advisers deal with the matter.

The king went inside the carriage that is waiting for him, ignoring the looks of his soldiers. He knew that he wouldn't have to deal with the questions right away. The real deal is with his advisers. And he know that they can't do anything about it. He already disposed those persons who are questioning his ways. His country didn't need those people who are not able to see the things they should take to their advantage.

Sara smiled again after looking at the kid that is currently sleeping on his lap. Yuuri had been wandering in his ship too much that it got tired. While they are approaching the land he found the child sleeping on the hallway.

Soon enough they arrived at the castle where his loyal advisers are waiting for him. Just like what happened at the pier, the scene is the same. Before one of them could speak Sara already cut their words. "This kid is my guest and I will not have you show him signs of disrespect. Is that clear?"

The king's voice and expression is dead serious. They decided to go along with him. Saralegui hasn't done anything to make their country be in great trouble after all. He is a great king. All the things that he is doing are for the sake of their country. The others may see it as a bad thing, but for them it's noble.

After the short talk, Sara went straightly to his room, bringing the sleeping kid along with him, and laying him carefully on his bed, being too cautious not to start anything that might wake the little creature up.

Is trusted soldier is just outside the room, having a great time getting amused on what he is hearing from inside the room. As a great soldier he could easily tell what is going on inside the room. And he finds the thing very interesting. He hasn't seen his king act like that. It's a good thing… he think.

----------

Hontou ni gomen nasai!!!!!!!!!!!! *bows furiously*

It took me this long before I updated this!!

Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

I can't even end the day without reading my books!! I'm already a freaking paranoid with quizzes, recitations, long tests, surprise things, and group activities!!!!

Maybe I should loose a bit.. a bit… a bit…

Rei: when??

Hiragizawa: Don't ask me!

Gomen nasai!!!!!!!!


	16. transport

I just love this…

It's been a long time since I stayed in front of the computer for hours… I'm usually in front of the television or book**s…**

Yuuri: nee, Hira-chan.. I heard from Rei that you're up to something again.

Hiragizawa: well… maybe… haha… next time.. just let me finish what I have to do first… and then you'll know… It's related with you anyway.. hahaha…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…

----------

At Shin Makoku…

Murata entered the conference room. Gwendal and the others are already there, obviously waiting for him.

"Geika."

"Are the preparations ready, von Voltaire-kyou?"

"Hai."

"But Your Highness, are you sure that we shouldn't bring more soldiers with us?"

"We can't do that, Von Christ-kyou. As much as we want to bring back Shibuya no matter what, there is still a treaty between the human countries to take into consideration. If we would enter Small Shimaron with platoons of soldiers with us, they could consider it as a threat in their country. We should avoid causing such ruckus as we can."

"But—" Wolfram was about to discuss further more but the sage already stopped him.

"I can understand what you are thinking, Von Bielefeld-kyou. But the country we are about to enter isn't just ruled by an ordinary person."

"Saralegui heika." Conrad muttered.

The teen nodded in agreement.

"That king is really something. One wrong move from us can cause big trouble. Not only for Shibuya but to us and the country as well."

The room was filled with silence afterwards.

"Well, then. We should head out."

The others agreed and the rescue begins!!

As usual, Günter Von Christ was left behind. Gwendal reasoned that there should be someone that should look after the country. Someone who knows what to do enough. There might be other unexpected things that might happen while they are gone, and it's better to have a person to take care of it, as if they were there. Günter may not look like it, but he is Yuuri's advisor. Rest assured that the country will be well taken cared of.

----------

At Small Shimaron… *Saralegui's room*

The teen is currently sitting beside his bed. Avoiding to create any noises that might wake the soukoku kid that is currently lying in his bed, sleeping. No one made him feel that way before… no one. But the peaceful figure that he is currently looking at was able to stir some emotions inside him. Emotions that he thought he didn't have. It's not that he is saying that it is bad. It actually feels good, it makes him feel light. He doesn't want it to end.

The blonde king's thoughts were disturbed by soft knocks on his door. He had a gut feeling who it is.

"Saralegui heika." Beryes voice was heard through the door.

"Enter."

"Your Majesty, I have received a message from a pigeon that came from. Shin Makoku. They are currently on the way here."

"As Expected from Yuuri's retainers. I thought that it would take a day before they would notice." The king already foresaw the things that are currently happening. It was given that mazokus to act if they found out, one of their treasured soukokus is missing form their kingdom. The kid that is currently sleeping on his bed is an important person after all. If the trusted retainers of the king himself were to act that fast, surely the kid is something.

"What are you planning to do Your Majesty?"

"Leave them be. Make preparations to greet our guests properly. This is not a good time to have bad relations to Shin Makoku. Our alliance with them is a vital thing for my plans for Small Shimaron."

"Hai."

There is really nothing to worry about the Mazokus that are coming. He knew that they couldn't just barge in a country and declare that he kidnapped the kid. Just like him, Shin Makoku is very watchful with regards to their actions. They are also concerned with the treaty. And it is all because of their 27th ruler. An ordinary person with simple outlook in life. He may not look like it, but Yuuri was able to create a large-range treaty that most of the human-ruled countries are into. Funny but he is also caught but the simplicity of the Maou—that makes him think that he is looking at the younger version of Yuuri as he stare at the kid in his bed.

_Who is this kid?_ The question once again echoed in his mind. It can't be Yuuri—.

Wait…

The kid is Yuuri?

Sara observed further.

Black hair.

Black eyes. He saw earlier.

Yes. Appearance of an authentic soukoku.

But… Yuuri's brother and the Great Sage have black hair and eyes also. How could he be sure that the kid is the Maou? That he isn't just a relative of the Shibuya family?

_Yuuri didn't show up at the meeting…_

That's one point. He noticed that the king's retainers tensed when he asked on the Maou's whereabouts. Nevertheless they were able to give an acceptable answer.

Sara let his hands touch the kid's black hair, caressing it softly. A soft moan was heard. He saw the kid's eyes slowly opened.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Instead of answering the kid sat in bed and rubbed his eyes with his arms. As if it can't remember what happened. Yuu-chan looked at him with those cute black unfocused eyes of his.

"Sa… ra… chan?"

"You fell asleep. Are you alright?"

"Ha…i…"

The king doubted the answer. Aside from looking very tired, the kid looks unstable.

----------

At the Ship…

"I just hope that Shibuya is alright."

"Geika?"

"You see, when he turned into a kid all of his abilities depleted. His power remains the same, but the stamina to hold it is not that great as the teen Shibuya can do. Just like what happened outside the castle. Usually Shibuya would just faint for a while after using his maryoku. But the kid can't do that, that's why he got sick. The same goes for entering the human countries."

"Then His Majesty will not be able to tolerate such Houryoku present at a country?" Gwendal is also curious with the conversation. He needs to know all the things that he should take into consideration at the moment.

Murata nodded in agreement.

Conrad looked very worried at the moment, not only for the safety of the kid but also for his health as well.

"Shibuya could not move freely in that form."

----------

At the Shinou Temple…

"Shinou Heika, please think about these kind of things. I His Highness find these out—"

Shinou stopped the lady form talking. A smile gracing his lips. A smile that you should never trust.

"I'm doing this for them, they won't have to worry about Yuuri. I will send a great care taker for him."

"But—"

"don't worry, Ulrike."

Well the priestess is worrying about the Sage not the blonde king. After all those time that he shared with those two, all reactions he could see with the teen is irritation. She could easily imagine what kind of hardships that the Sage experienced looking after Shinou. And if the Sage find out about that… Surely the king will be reprimanded.

------------

At Earth… *Shibuya household*

"I'll be just in my room, ofukuro." Shouri had just finished eating his lunch. Checking out his schedule he needs to research on some things that Bob wants him to look after. He is his successor after all.

"Mou, Mama desho, Shou-chan." Miko worked after the dishes that is left on the table, doing her usual things.

"I wonder how Yuu-chan is doing at the other world?" the lady giggled for she knew that his son is in good hands in his kingdom. Surrounded by his most loyal retainers.

After getting done with the dishes, she went to the bathroom. Miko remembered that she had to change the water at the tub. Since they learned that Yuuri can transport himself to Shin Makoku without Shinou's help anymore, they always made sure that their tub is always filled with water. To avoid any attention, it is better to use the water in their house as a transport to the other world instead of going outside.

After the water on the tub and cleaning it, she started to open the faucet and let the tub be filled. Miko accidentally dipped her hands into the water and to her surprise she can't pull it back. It was pulling her. She screamed not in fear but of excitement for she knows that she moght be transported to Shin Makoku.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Shouri herd it and rushed to the bathroom. "What's the matter ofukuro?!!" Only to see no one there. The older brother of Yuuri realized that her mother had been sucked to the other dimension.

"Why can't I be included???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouri just shouted in pure frustration.

----------

Hahah.. there it is..

Wow.. I was able to finish this chapter fast!! Haha.. thanks for the inspiration…

Sigyn-chi… I hope we could meet..

I wonder when will that day be… hahaha… since I'm a great idiot when it comes with directions.. I even got lost on my way home!!

By the way… thanks for the song… I loved this.. I actually wondered why I didn't look for it the first time I read your fic… "You Visionen Im Spiegel sung by Yuzuki"

By the way… thanks for the review guys!!!

Sorry for the late update last time!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Where am I?

^.^:I'm back!!! Finally!!

Rei: That was quite a long break, Hira-chan.

^.^:Well… *laughs* Thank you for the support guys!! And since I'm back.. I'll really try my best to update this story as soon as I can. *Maybe if I still have time after studying.. If I'm still sane…*

And you… right, you.. *you know who you are* I know it will take time before you can get in this chapter of this story.. anyways.. here's the message..

I'm so going to plot an OH-SO-EVIL plan for you and that seaweed-head guy that is beside you. Prepare yourself. This is for making my beloved one clean your room for the whole week!! Unforgivable!!!!

Oz: right!

^.^: don't worry my beloved one, with our great manipulation they will think twice before doing that again. Nee?

Oz: *grins evilly*

^.^/Oz: *highfive*

Rei: oh, before I forgot. Hiragizawa does not own Kyou Kara Maou.

---------

At Saralegui's castle..

Our little Yuu-chan is still sitting in bed, unable to move around to his heart's content. And there is still the human king beside him—staring, comprehending some thoughts about the kid that is actually with him at the moment.

_This kid really looks like Yuuri. The hair, and the eyes.._

But when the king stared at the clothes, he starts thinking all over again. The only thing that could be a possible reason or explanation for the kid's appearance is he is a relative of Yuuri, or the Great Sage.

"Sara-chan?" The kid's voice was the thing that brought him back to reality. His little conversation with his logical self took longer than it should be. When Yuu-chan noticed that his blonde friend is quiet, the kid turned to him and found the Sara looking at him.. Staring actually.

"W-What is it?"

"Is Sara-chan okay?" a worried look started to appear on the kid's cute little face.

Sara smiled. Ah, there had been no one who made him think that his name is such a beautiful melody to say. Even if there is s 'chan' of course.

"Yes." The king paused for a moment to think before looking back again at the child. He smiled rather sweetly. "Didn't I promised Yuu-chan that I will tour him in my castle? Hmm?"

Hearing this the kid began to giggle, and immediately moved out of the bed. "Yay!!!"

Reaching his hand to the kid, "Let's go?"

"um!"

Walking at the corridor of the castle, Sara remembered a thing. He turned to the kid and smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

Yuu-chan thought about the question for about… uhmm.. 3 seconds. Then turned again to the human king.

"Anywhere." And 'Anywhere' is the hardest place to find or think of. But before the king could think of a place, he heard the kid's voice once more.

"Is there a place where Sara-chan likes most?"

After hearing the question, he finally thought about the 'anywhere' place. It is the only place inside his castle that makes him fell relaxed, aside from his room of course. It is the place where he stays most of the time when he was a kid. The garden. Without word, he led both of them to the garden.

"Wow!" the kid could only utter such surprised and glad expression. Of course who wouldn't? With such a huge place filled with beautiful flowers that are obviously well taken care of, anyone would be amazed. It's like a paradise.

"Do you like it?"

"Hai!"

While the two are having fun, Beryes on the other side is just staying hidden somewhere guarding his beloved king. And it amazed him to no end that the king that he knew ever since it was a kid could have fun. He was also surprised that his king brought the kid to the garden, which he loved the most. The kid was really something after all.

Yuuri continues on his stroll at the garden with Sara holding his hand. *guys, guys.. Calm down. I know you wanted to shoot Sara dead right now. Don't worry I'll leave him to you after this. You can do whatever you like to him +_grins_+*

---------

Rushed footsteps are heard through out the corridors of the castle. Obviously someone is looking for a certain person. Beryes felt a presence rushing towards them, he readied his weapons in case of worst scenario but when he felt that it was only one of their soldiers, he immediately put them back and waited for the person to arrive.

"Beryes-sama!" A soldier came running towards Sara's most loyal retainer.

"What is it?"

"A report just came in! A Mazoku ship is approaching to the docks!"

The report was even heard by the king in the garden. Beryes showed himself and looking at his king, waiting for any orders.

"Allow them." Saralegui stood up from sitting on the ground. "And prepare to greet them."

"Hai!" The soldier acknowledged the order and spread the new to the people inside the castle.

"Your Majesty."

Instead of answering Beryes, Sara turned to the kid and crouched until their eye level is the same. He smiled. "Looks like Yuu-chan is really something special after all."

"Eh?" Not fully understanding the words, the kid still gave his reply. "Sara-chan is special too! Nee?"

To his retainer's amazement, Saralegui just laughed.

---------

Back to the ship of Shin Makoku…

Yuuri's loyal subjects are just waiting for the signal that will come from Small Shimaron. It's not that easy to just enter a human country after all. If they really meant no harm, they should still wait for the order that they can land on the country. No one can just barge in and declare that they are just getting something back from a human country can't they? They are pretty sure that the guards that are assigned at the sea already saw them. And they also gave a message that they will arrive at Small Shimaron.

Every person's anticipation was cut by a noise coming from the storage room. It sounded like something exploded.

"Check that out!"

"I'll go with them." Conrad followed the soldier that Gwendal just ordered.

Arriving at the storage room, the two soldiers opened the door with alert eyes, anticipating something unexpected.

"Maa." A woman's voice was heard.

Looking at the scene of the crime, they found one barrel was destroyed, spilling the water inside it on the wooden floor. And there is a figure sitting at the spilled water. The said person was also soaking wet, and you would think that he just got out of a pond.

"Who are you?!" the soldier that was with Conrad automatically acted. Preparing to sue the intruder in their ship but Conrad raised his hand to stop him. The soldier looked at his higher official and found Conrad, looking surprised. Maybe he knew the woman.

"Con..rad?" the woman called out.

Were they acquaintances? Obviously, the two knew each other. but the question is how did the woman got inside the ship? They are sailing, and there's no way that you could enter the ship unless you entered before they began their trip. And there was no one that looks like the woman when they inspected the ship before sailing. How?

"Tell the others about this. Have them come here, especially His Highness." Conrad ordered. The soldier left and went back to the room where Gwendal and the others are obviously waiting.

--------

Conrad is taking his time!" Wolfram blurted out. A few minutes have passed and the guy that volunteered to check out the sound they heard is not yet there. Usually it would only take about five minutes to check things out but, fifteen minutes have already passed and there's still no report about the incident.

"Should I follow them, Your Excellency?" Yozak suggested. But before anyone could say a word, the soldier that was with Conrad a few minutes ago came back rushing.

"What's the matter? Where is Conrad?"

All are waiting for the answer.

"His Excellency wants the others to check the situation! Especially His Highness!"

"Huh?" the teen was surprised. What could have happened for him to check things out? The name 'Shinou' crossed his mind. He sighed. _I hope that this does not have any concerns with you._ "Alright."

Together with the others the group went to the storage room. Before even entering the room, they heard voices. It made them more alert than they were, thinking that there were intruders in the ship. Why would Conrad have a conversation with an intruder anyways?

"Weller-kyou?" Murata called out.

"Your Highness."

"Ara, Ken-chan?" a woman's voice said.

Woman's voice. A voice that he really knows.

"Ma..ma..-san?" He wasn't so sure. The storage room is dark, and he could only recognize Conrad's figure I the dark. But he can't be wrong. The voice resembles his friend's mother. Hamano Jennifer or known as Shibuya Miko.

Hearing the Sage saying those words, all of their attention drifted on the two.

"Hahaue?"

"Miko?"

The two went out of the dark, and out of the storage room. Upon entering the light, The other figure was revealed. A woman wearing a house-dress soaking wet with water. It was none other than the Maou's mother.

"Your Highness? Your Excellency?" Of course the other people like Yozak, and Hube haven't met their king's mother. They were left at the castle doing things when Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram, and Günter—Which is left at the castle managing things while they are going to Small Shimaron. And for sure he is wailing right now for not having the chance to go with the team.— visited Earth in search for the last forbidden box.

"It's really, Ken-chan!" Miko hugged the teen.

"You're soaking wet, Mama-san. You should change first, you might catch a cold." Murata smiled at the woman, and then looked back to Conrad.

The soldier nodded. Understanding what the Sage meant. "Saa, Miko-san you should change first."

"Ah..Hai." They could continue the talking later, and besides it's really cold. It feels like they are sailing on the sea.

Conrad led the woman to a room and went back to the group. He heard Wolfram asked. "why is Hahaue here? How did he get in this ship? We're in the middle of the sea, right?"

"Calm down, Wolfram."

"I Have good guess." Everyone looked at Murata, and noticed the sudden change of mood. The sage's head hung low, as he was shaking violently. "That. Guy.." They all instinctively gulped as they saw the murderous aura from the teen filling the whole room.

"Your..High…ness??"

The conversation was interrupted when someone came in. it was none other than the Maou's mother. Finally dressed up.

Let the interrogation begin!

"Mama-san, what happened before you found your self here?" All gazes darted at the sage. He was asking rather calmly. Opposite of his mood a few seconds ago.

"Well.. I remember that I was cleaning the tub and filling it with water, but when I got my hand in, I suddenly cannot pull it out. Instead it pulled me in the water. And the next thing I knew is at the storage room." She looked at every person in the room. No doubt, the are Mazoku. "Ken-chan, where is this place?"

"Ah. You see mama-san, when you are in the water you got transported in this world."

"You mean, this is Yuu-chan's kingdom?!" She roamed her gazed in the room. "It's unique isn't it?"

Murata smiled awkwardly. "Not exactly. But this is the other world, mama-san."

"We are inside the ship, Miko-san." It was Conrad who explained. He noticed their sage is having a hard time picking what things to say to the Maou's mother. Of all the time in the world, she was transported in their world when things are very complicated for them. And there they are doubting if they could tell everything to the woman.

"You're traveling?" Miko's eyes sparkled with great delight. Not only she got the chance to visit her son's kingdom, but she can get to explore at the other world.

"Something like that." Everyone sweatdropped. They felt what is coming next. *drumrolls*

"Where's, Yuu-chan?" There you have it.

"We are going to get Shibuya, mama-san. I mean.. pick him up. He stayed on another place because of a… ah… meeting with the other country's king. Right. Meeting." Murata laughed nervously.

"Sou na no? Then, I'll go with you." The woman happily said while clapping her hands. She really enjoys this kinds of things, but unable to notice the different kind of atmosphere that is circling between them.

The sage glanced at Gwendal's side, silently saying to be considerate. They have no choice but to let here in, right?

"Geika." Conrad called out. Aside from himself, only Gwendal, and Wolfram are the only ones that can go with the conversation. Hube and Yozak remained quiet while listening, and at the same time waiting for the three to finally introduce the new comer.

"My bad. I forgot to introduce you to each other." Murata glanced on the Maou's mother. "You still haven't met them right, Mama-san?"

"Maa. I can't remember seeing them the last time you visited." Miko's eyes lit in excitement. "Who are they, Ken-chan?"

"This is Geigen Hube Brischella[1], and Yozak Grie. They are also Shibuya's subjects, Mama-san." Murata turned to the woman. "This is Shibuya Miko, Shibuya's mother."

"I'm pleased to meet you!" Accustomed to Japanese culture, given fact. She bowed on the two men.

"We are honored to meet you." Both men replied, showing off great respect to the woman that raised their king to be such a *cough* *cough* great man.

"So, that's it!—" But before the teen could say any more words a soldier came in and reported.

"what is it?"

"Small Shimaron finally sent a letter. We are now given the authorization to land our ship!"

Hearing this, Gwendal immediately ordered the preparation.

----------

Notes:

[1] I used the English style of pronouncing names here guys. Firstname-Secondname*If any*-Surname. But as for Miko-san, I used the Japanese way for her, Surname-Firstname. The reason's quite obvious right? She's a Japanese.

And also.. For the name calling, I'd still use Hube, and Yozak.. hehe..

---------

-

-

-

-

-

-Ahmm… guys… I'm back… hahaha…

You see, this chapter is longer than those usual length of chapters that I usually writes.. Hehe.. this is for making it up to you..

It took ages before I was able to update right?

Please don't kill me!! *bows*

By the way.. thanks for the reviews, that really inspired me a lot. And also I was able to think about a more interesting plot for this. Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!

What do you think about this?

Any suggestions?

Objections?

Assassination plots for any of the characters?

Please review guys!!


	18. mother and child

Yoshi!!

Another chapter!!!

I wonder what will happen?

-

-

-

-

Rei: As usual.. Hira-chan doesn't own KKM so don't get so worked up..

----------

At Sara's castle…

After giving the signal to the Mazokus, Sara convinced Yuuri to go back inside the castle. With Beryes behind them, they made their way to Sara's room.

"Can Yuu-chan stay here for a while?" The king is smiling at the kid that is currently in his arms. As expected he got a questioning look from Yuuri.

"Why? Is Sara-chan going somewhere? Then, take Yuu-chan with you!" Yuuri hugged the teen tighter, as if not wanting to let Saralegui go anywhere.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave Yuu-chan. I'm just going to meet some 'visitors' and talk to them." Sara even smiled at the kid, assuring the little creature that there is nothing to worry about. *as if..*

"Really?"

"Hm!"

"Then promise me!"

"Promise! I'll be back after a few minutes. And when I'm back we'll tour some more around the castle, don't you like that?"

"Okay! I believe in Sara-chan's promise!" Yuuri went back to bed and sat.

But before Sara could leave the room, he went back to the bed, where the kid is and laid him down. The king pulled the covers and put it over Yuuri. The child just gave a questioning look.

But instead of answering, Sara only touched Yuuri's forehead, and brushed his hair a little. "Why don't Yuu-chan rest first? And when I'm back, I'll just wake you up." Sara's been noticing it ever since they crossed the boundaries of the human lands. He could clearly see that the kid's condition changed, it's obvious in his tired but cute little face that is paler than what he saw a few hours ago. He can't help but get himself to be worried.

"But this is, Sara-chan's room right?" A slight sound of hesitation is heard.

After hearing this Saralegui just smiled again. "I don't mind. And besides, Yuu-chan is my guest here. Then, Yuu-chan is free to be at home here." When he turned his attention to the kid, he only found it already sleeping. So that's why he wasn't getting any reaction from Yuuri. He already dozed off before he could even notice it. The king's hand brushed on the kid's soft cheek carefully, as if any miscalculated move would wake up the sleeping child. And he never ever wants that. Just don't ask me why. Ask HIM.

"Heika." Beryes called out. As much as he wants to see his king looking so happy like that, he also doesn't want Sara to be late with his sudden talk with the Mazokus. All moves counts now. The one they are facing are the Mazokus after all. Not to mention those people are really great when it comes to this kinds of things. Especially the great sage which they heard many rumors about.

With one last look at the kid, Saralegui finally left the bed and went for the door. He knew that the next minutes are not going to be easy for him.

"Let's go and meet our guests." And the two began to walk on the corridors of the castle.

---------

At the port…

Murata and the others are already at Small Shimaron. Murata, being as wise as he truly is, he let Wolfram lead the Maou's mother to the other part of the ship—the deck—while the others are planning what are the moves they are going to do. *wow, it kinds feels like they are playing chess.* they can't afford to let their guard down even for just a second, King Saralegui is good at stuff like that after all.

"How are we going to talk to them, Geika?" Yozak raised the question.

"Simple. We'll just greet him and ask him to give Shibuya back to us."

Gwendal looked disappointed.

Hube looked discouraged.

Yozak was shocked.

Conrad was confused.

Murata smiled.

Everyone sweatdropped. Their sage is telling them that they could just accuse the king of Small Shimaron for kidnapping their shrunken king? Unbelievable. Now, where did all those great suggestion and tactical knowledge that the history books have on it, telling that the great sage is the great strategist of the Shinou, it is also telling that without him Mazokus would've lost on the war with Soushu.

"But, Geika—" Yozak protested.

"You don't have to worry, Yozak. As much as we are restraining our moves he is as well is in the same position. He wouldn't just let us cross his territory for nothing. And besides.. even if we planned something now, nothing will go according to it." The teen chuckled and left the room, leaving the others puzzled in his words.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do, Your Excellency?" the question was darted to Gwendal that is now having his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He's obviously thinking about the sage just said.

"Maa, we have to trust His Highness. After he never failed us, right?" Conrad smiled and also left the room.

"If that is what His Highness said." Gwendal followed, leaving the two men with questioning faces. _What did just happen about the plan?_ Nevertheless they still followed after.

----------

At the deck…

"It's really a beautiful place isn't it?" Miko gazed in awe. From the deck of the ship, she can clearly see the lively town, and looking further you can view the green fields and a large castle from a far.

Wolfram smiled, but remained silent. He knew that Yuuri's mother is having fun and he can't spoil that by saying unnecessary things, information that she doesn't need to know. And up till now, he's wondering what kind of plan, his brother made. They need to get Yuuri back no matter what happens. _As if I'll let Yuuri stay longer in this place together with that person!! _Without noticing, Wolfram involuntarily grunted.

"Wol-chan?" Not receiving any reaction from the blonde she decided to see what's with Wolfram, and there she noticed that the teen fell into his thoughts and looks like he's having fun talking to his inner self. "Wol-chan?" she tried calling him a little louder, and it seemed to be working since she managed to snap the teens lala-land.

"I'm sorry, hahaue.. I-I'm just thinking about something."

A voice was heard below the upper deck. "Mama-san!"

"Ken-chan! Mou, what took you so long? I thought that we are already going to the town?"

"I'm sorry, Mama-san. We just talked about.. uhhmmm…. Certain plans."

"Plans?" *Isn't it a bit ironic for him to use 'talking-about-plans'-excuse when he himself suggested not to plan anything*

"Yeah. And by the way, I came here to tell you that we are going to visit our _friend._"

"We're going to get outside?" Miko's eyes are filled with excitement.

"Let's go, hahaue."

Holding hands, Wolfram and Miko went where the others are.

Murata, Gwendal and Wolfram are with Miko inside the carriage, bringing them to the castle of Small Shimaron's king. Hube and Conrad are riding on their horses that are walking side by side of the carriage, making them look like a guards. All of them are waiting of what will happen next.

"Nee, nee, Wol-chan who is this 'friend' that we are going to visit?"

Well, Wolfram sweatdropped. Unable to find an answer he should give to the woman even after ransacking his head hundred times over. Gwendal is also thinking of a good thing to say. But as we all know our ever trusted great sage—Murata Ken to the rescue.

"Actually Mama-san, he's the king of this country." Murata smiled sweetly.

"Really? We are going to meet a king? Wonderful!" The woman paused for a while.

"What's wrong Mama-san?"

"And you did say that we are going to pick Yuu-chan up, right? Then, does that mean that Yuu-chan is staying at that castle right now?"

"Uhhh… Yes. Shibuya went here to visit his friend. And he sent a message to pick him this day." *woah, did just that sounded like Yuuri is like a delivery package? –laughs-*

"Sou. Then, Yuu-chan's friend with the king of this land?"

"Yes, Mama-san." _Why did I ever mention that Shibuya is in this country?_

Without noticing it, they have crossed the large gates of the entrance of the castle. The carriage stopped.

"We're here Your Highness." Conrad called from the outside.

As the others stepped outside, they saw the royal guards that are formally arranged to welcome their arrival. Not so far away, Saralegui and his ever trusted Beryes are waiting for them.

"Is he the king that you're talking about, Ken-chan?" Miko glanced at the young guy from afar.

"Yes, Mama-san."

"He's quite cute and young to be a king isn't he?" She giggled.

When the group came face to face with the two, Saralegui smiled. Let's get inside and start our talk." Sara led the way without waiting for any reply. He already knows what's the mazokus purpose for visiting his land. And he's not going to let them talk outside, he doesn't want any rumors about him to spread and hinder his plans for his country and Yuuri as well. And aside form that he's also curious for the woman that they brought along. He's not familiar with her face but she definite has an aura that is familiar to him. _If I'm not mistaken, she's a human._

Now that thought troubled him. Of all kind of people why brought a 'human' along?

The others followed the king as he led the way.

----------

Yatta!!! Hahaha..

List of the odd-eyed I can remember:

Rido *vampire knights* _I forgot his surname… hehehe.._

Rokudo Mukuro *katekyo Hitman Reborn*

Nishikiyori Michiru *Kamichama Karin*

Vincent Nightray *Pandora Hearts*

Abe no Yasuaki *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyo Shou~*

-

-

-Don't be bothered by that list.. there's nothing serious behind that –laughs-… I just feel like putting this thing here.. haha..

NP: Love yourself –Kimi ga kirai na kimi ga suki by KAT-TUN

Please read and review!!

And guys.. and if you have any suggestions or comments.. feel free to say so..

T_T

Just be easy on me ..

Onegai shimasu!!!


	19. similarity

I'm back!!

Haha…

Thank you for the reviews last time!!

By the way.. starting from this chapter omakes at the end will appear..

Just got it inside my mind..

Hope you'd enjoy!!

Happy reading!!!

----------

Everyone followed the king of Small Shimaron as they were led into a dining room. Foods are already prepared on the table. In a moment they stopped walking and the king faced them. Saralegui smiled.

"I know that you're tired of the trip on the way here. Why don't we eat first before we discuss the things you have in mind?"

"That sounds reasonable." A smiling Murata spoke.

"Geika—" protest were heard from the group. Of course what they want is to get the task at hand to be able to finish it as fast as possible. But it seems like that things are not going that way. With the acceptance of the offer to eat first, they are wasting time, letting their king stay longer in the territory of the enemy. Didn't the teen said so himself that their king's size is not the only thing affected by Annissina's _great_ invention. It also affected his body's condition. Meaning that he is not like the usual Yuuri who can tolerate Houryoku in the human lands. Then what is he planning right now?

Murata raised his hands which made the others fell silent. _So, you want to play games huh. Then, I'll play with you._ The sage's eyes were hidden by the light that hit his glasses.

"Ken-chan and…" The Maou's mother glanced at the human king. Smiling at him giving him a silent message that she is asking for his name.

Sara was a bit surprised when the woman talked. And he was more surprised when the woman smiled at him. A warm smile.

"My apologies. I forgot to introduce you to each other." Murata went between the two. "Mama-san, this is King Saralegui. He is the ruler of this country. King Saralegui, this is—" But before the sage can finish his introduction as we all know, the woman already stepped in and is now in front of Sara and holding both of the king's hand.

"Shibuya Miko, but you can call me Jennifer! I'm glad to meet you! Wow, you're really good looking! Do kings all look like this? Fantasy is really nice. I'm glad I was able to come here!..."

"T-Thank you…" Sara glanced at Beryes. Even though he still looked as stoic as ever, he knows that the guy is always on the alert and ready to pull out his sword, attacking those who would dare bare their fangs at him. He silently gave a signal that he should leave the woman be. He doesn't know why, but he thinks that the woman meant to harm.

"Oh! I forgot! We shouldn't keep the food waiting! Let's go, Sara-chan, minna." The woman led the way to the table.

_Sara-chan?_ It felt familiar. Everything.

----------

While eating…

Silence filled the air. Not even a sound escaped from the people that gathered on the table. The only thing that breaks the total silence is the sound of utensils they are using. Miko cannot stand it anymore.

"Ah.. e.. to.. are you always like this in front of the meal? I mean.. don't you talk to each other? About how did your day go? What happened along the way?" Miko looked at every person inside the room with great curiosity. "It seems like you're not going well with each other."

_Mama-san hit the point. As expected. _"It's nothing like that, mama-san. It's just that everybody had been on a long trip and they are just being considerate about that."

"Sou na no?"

"Hai."

The others don't really have the slightest idea why the sage keeps making things out. All of them are just going with him, trusting his words. He is the Maou's friend after all, and besides they got no one aside from the sage to rely onto in the situation they are facing now. If they are only dealing with the king of Small Shimaron it would be an easy thing. They don't have to hide anything because from the start they already knew each others intentions. But the situation is different from what they anticipated, Shibuya Miko also known as Hamano Jennifer was brought to their world and is now with them. Every now and then, they have to watch what they are going to say if they don't want other people to get involved with the personal and secret affairs of their world. And Miko is the last person that they would wish to know those things.

"Miko-san?" A voice that they didn't expect to hear resounded at the table, most of them are surprised especially the Mazokus that they stopped and waited for the voice what it wants to say. It was none other than the young king of Small Shimaron, King Saralegui.

"Yes?" The woman turned to the teen smiling brightly. An untainted smile.

Sara was surprised to see the look at the woman's face. Most of the people he knew are wary of him. Yes, they are polite and they respect him, but he knew behind those nice words, and smiles hide their true intention. It is not a secret that the others think so badly of him. For him, living in this world is just a matter of manipulation and proper knowledge about how to use others for your own purpose.

_But this woman…_

_Who is she?..._

"I'm being bothered by this thought for a while… but… if you are with the representatives of Shin Makoku… why is it that this is the first time that I saw you?"

There it is. The great revelation. No one from the Mazokus dared to speak or to move, as if that any action that they would do would only worsen the situation. They know that the blonde king is smart. Too smart for their own good.

Even Murata fell silent.

"Oh, that? It's probably because it is my first time to step on your kingdom and, this is also the first that I've been here. I been wanting to visit this place, but everytime Yuu-chan goes back here, he always leaves me behind! Mou!"

A particular name caught Sara's attention.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Yes. He's actually my son. Yuuri. Do you know him?" Miko remembered something. "Oh, yes! How can I forget! You're a friend of Yuu-chan, right? Ken-chan said that Yuu-chan visited a friend and they are just going to pick him up. Right, Ken-chan?"

"Yes, Mama-san."

So, Miko is referring to the great sage when he said Ken-chan. But…

But…

_Yuu-chan?_

…_Yuu-chan…_

The only thing that could be a reason why the Mazokus are on his land is the soukoku kid that he accidentally saw, and brought with him. _How could be they saying that Yuuri is…_

… _Here. _

Could it be?

_Is Yuuri…_

_Yuu-chan…_

_Shibuya Miko…_

_Shibuya…_

You can also imagine that there is a light bulb that lit above Sara's head. Blinking, you may add.

Don't mind the sentence above… and this too. Thank you.

Of course, how can he? Why didn't he realize it earlier? The kid that introduced himself as Yuu-chan to him is Yuuri himself! He didn't know what happened that he is in that form but he's sure that what he is thinking is correct. If not, why would the Mazokus waste their time visiting his land as fast as they could if the kid isn't really that important? They could have done that later. If only he believed the words of the soldier they managed to get under the control of his power. All he thought is that it is a prank, after all why would the palace alert a large group of soldiers for their shrunken king? If their villagers find these, it would create an unwanted image for them.

Another fact is that the kid is a certified double black. Aside from Yuuri, his brother, and the great sage there are no other soukoku in their world for sure.

The meal ended without anyone even aware of it. Tension filled the air that they weren't able to eat properly. Up to that point, Murata and Saralegui remained silent. For Yuuri's mother it's just a royal way for noble blood like them to act formal and mature but for the other people inside the room, they can clearly see a war field. Where the two opposing forces are neither using firearms nor bombs, but tactical knowledge. A game of the minds.

"So… where's Yuu-chan?"

Murata smiled sweetly and turned to Sara as if silently saying that '_Let's see what you are up to.'_

"Yuuri?" the king plastered a very confused look on his face. Wolfram snorted, he knew what's coming next. "I'm sorry. But Yuuri is not here. He never went here."

Wow. Way to go Sara. Lie some more, and make the reader's inner evil side wake up because of you. And of course, expect tons of death threats coming at your door.

"Huh? But Shibuya suddenly disappeared from the castle and we thought that he's with you. "

"With me? The last time I saw Yuuri is at the meeting. I thought he's busy with something so I didn't bother him."

"Sou na no?" Murata acted like thinking. "If what you said is true. Then, where could Shibuya be?"

"Yuu-chan is missing?..." A worried voice interrupted the fake conversation between the two. The others tensed. The situation is not going with them.

"Hahaue…"

Of course our ever thrusted great sage is to the rescue. Murata approached the worried woman and smiled at her. "Don't worry mama-san, we are going to find Shibuya. You're just going to find him with us in no time." Murata turned to the three: Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram. They all look serious.

In Miko's eyes they all look worried for his son. She felt assured. Ever since he saw these men, she knew inside her that she could leave his son in their hands. She saw the kind of relationship they share with each other. She saw for herself how his son is being protected by them, they never let his side even in trouble or in danger.

But…

The three looked serious because they are all annoyed to Sara. Not only that he is obviously lying, he deliberately shows that if they are accusing him of kidnapping their shrunken king, they should show evidence first. That's the fact that really ticks them off. They could not just tell that Yuuri is on Sara's hands unless they possess solid proof evidence, and not just by relying by mere coincidence and circumstances.

They were to accuse a king after all.

"Then… we're going to sail back to Yuu-chan's kingdom?" Miko grew disappointed. Yes, it is exciting to explore this kingdom that she had visited, but because of some certain situations concerning his son, they should head back without her being able to explore the place. What a waste. They had come all the way from Shin Makoku for this country and they are not going to rest a bit?

It's not that she doesn't care for his son, but…

But…

Whatever! She just wants to take a stroll at the castle or the town. That's it!

"Why don't you rest here for a bit?" It was the human king who suggested the matter. Even though he doesn't want the Mazokus to stay longer in his kingdom, he has no choice but to invite them in. Courtesy.

Murata smiled sinisterly. "Is that fine with you, Saralegui-heika?" He knew that this thing is coming.

"Of course!" Sara turned to his trusted retainer, Beryes and said. "Have someone prepare them rooms."

"Hai." And Beryes left the room.

----------

----------

----------

----------

**OMAKE:**

Behind the scene… *After the chapter*

^.^:Okay guys, good job! Take a break first.

Characters: Thank you!

*Gets on their own place*

Sara walks to his dressing room and finds a large box outside the door.

Sara: What's this?

*Sara turns to Beryes.*

Beryes: …

*sends an I-don't-know-either look*

^.^: *passing by and notices the two staring at the large box*

Oh, Sara I forgot to tell you about that.

*Points at the box*

those are fan-letters. Ja!

*walks away*

Sara: Letters?

Beryes: *Opens the room to let Sara get in and carries the box inside*

Sara: *Sits on a director's chair and opens the box. Picks up one letter and reads*

hm….

*Gets paler*

Beryes: Your Majesty?

*Picks up one envelope and reads*

*Shocked*

Sara: HIRAGIZAWA!!!!

-.-: *Hears the voice from afar and went to the room*

What is it? Got any problem with the script?

Beryes: *points his sword on the neck of the authoress*

o.o: W-W-What? Could you drop the sword please..? *Sweatdropped*

Sara: what's this thing all about? I thought you said they are fan-letters?

*flashes a too sweet smile with underlying threat*

~.~: Aren't they? They look letters to me.

Sara: Really? Does this look like **fan**-letters to you?

*Waves one of the letters*

Read for yourself.

-.-: *reads the letter*

O.O: T-This is…

Sara: Those are death threats!! Why am I receiving death threats?! Tell me!

-.-: Ahm… Well, you see… Everybody likes you… as a villain that is.. Actually they love hating your role…

Sara: Is that so? *smiles sweetly*

T_T: *nods*

Sara: Then change my role in this fanfic. You're the authoress aren't you? You can do anything in your story.

Beryes; *Points the sword closer*

T_T: I-I c-can't…

Sara: And why is that?

-.-: you can't just transform a very evil villain into an angelic role! That would be nuts!

*Runs away*

Sara: Go after her.

Beryes; Hai!

----------

Alright!!!

Haha.. finally done it..

I'm really sorry guys if it take me too long before I update my stories.

I just make sure that the next chapter is done before I update the story..

If I'm not going to do that I might have a long break just like what happened last year…

T_T…

Please read and review!!

*Sees Beryes approaching*

Adios pals!!


	20. will they meet?

Oh, hello guys! Here's the next chapter!

I really had a hard time on this.

I'm sorry for not uploading this earlier even though it's finished.. I was actually working on the next chapter of this… T_T… gomen nasai!

By the way.. I want you to answer the question on the omake part.. hehe.. I just want to know your opinion.

Rei: By the way… Hira-chan doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou… This story is just the result of her constant boredom and her hyperactive brain over KKM's anime..

Inside the room… *Sara's castle*

You can already expect the Maou's mother being the first one to enter the room. She is very happy experiencing those kinds of things. If only his son brought her there earlier, she would've seen those kinds of things earlier, and she may have gotten luckier to be able to visit the land where his son rules. After the door was opened, Miko pranced around the room, enjoying the things she is seeing.

"Fantasy is really nice, nee Ken-chan? Yuu-chan should've let me come here!"

Murata smiled at the woman. If only this woman knew what kind of situation they truly are in right now. But they can't have her know right? He remembered something. "Ah, Mama-san, please remind me the day you came here in this world after we find Shibuya."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"I might forget to do something important."

Yuuri's retainer's gazes meet each other. They knew exactly why he has to be reminded of that day, and they know that it isn't good, not for them at least. Their sage can really be scary at times.

"What a wonderful place this is!"

_Back to Sara…_

The king of small Shimaron waited for Beryes to come back at the dining hall, he wanted to be assured of his guests. Just a few minutes of waiting, the man was back.

"Have you brought them to their room, Beryes?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Sara remained silent for a while. When Beryes looked up to him, he saw that his king was thinking. Their enemies have proven themselves to be a tricky opponent.

"What are we going to do now, Your Majesty?" But instead of answering him, the king stood from his chair and head towards a certain room, his room where the shrunken king of Shin Makoku is sleeping at the moment. The retainer himself was a bit surprise that Sara opened the door in a 'very' quiet manner. It's not that he is saying that his king is a loud person, but he isn't opening the door of his room in that manner before. But now, he is. He is really being considerate to the kid that is sleeping peacefully on his bed, unaware of the situation that he is into right now.

The teen slowly but silently went its way to the bed, staring at the cute little face that resembles a sleeping angel.

"I really can't believe that this is you, Yuuri." The king gazed at the small figure. What he thought that is a joke at the start became a great trump card to him. Now, if only he could manage to drive away those visitors that came to his land looking for the kid then everything would be perfect for him. A face flashed in his mind.

It was Yuuri's mother. Her smile remained in his memory.

"Now I know why you speak fondly of her, that woman raised you in a good way." He said in almost a whisper as if he is talking to himself. All his childhood memories came to him. Yes, he already met his mother, but still he wants to know what it is like to be raised with her by your side. He was never able to experience that. Unwanted emotions started to creep to him. As he realized this he shook his head to get rid of those things and focused on the things on hand. He doesn't need those kinds of things right now, what he needs now is a plan.

A plan that will make little Yuuri stay with him.

But to his dismay he couldn't think of anything right now, he enjoys watching the kid sleep rather than plotting things at the moment. And so he let it be. He let himself be enjoyed by the sight. A sleeping angel on his bed.

Beryes stayed in a corner of the room, remaining silent. Never had he seen the teen having an expression like that. And he is more than willing to do anything to make things stay longer as they are. Soon enough, his king had fallen asleep beside the bed. He decided to leave the room and let the two sleep peacefully. He will just be outside the door, guarding. Not letting anybody get inside.

It was around some time in the afternoon when our little Yuuri woke up. He immediately noticed the guy that is sleeping beside the bed. It was his friend, 'Sara-chan'.

"Sara-chan?" Yuuri called out almost a whisper. Even he is not that sure if he should wake the guy up. Then he decided to do a thing. He started touching Sara's hair softly. As if he is petting a cat. Then, Yuuri started humming an unknown tune. Maybe a song that he just created in his mind.

Anybody that would see them would find it really funny to look at. The king of Small Shimaron is sleeping beside the bed, with the now awaken kid, petting him. Not to mention that Yuuri is still wearing that frilly dress that he had earlier since he came in that place.

Picture perfect.

My pet cat named Sara.

After a few minutes of that scene, Sara started to stir up, maybe from the feeling that somebody is moving. True enough, when he opened his eyes, He recognized the sheets of his bed and a certain tune registered in his mind.

What is that? He never played such thing did he? He remembered the things that happened before he fell asleep. His meeting at Shin Makoku, the kid that he found that looks like Yuuri only smaller and wearing girly clothes, the sudden visit of the Maou's retainers in his land, Yuuri's mother, and the kid sleeping in his room.

Wait…

When he held his head up, a smiling Yuuri greeted him. It seems that he is the one humming the tune he heard and he is also surprised to find out that that it is also the kid's hand that is petting his hair. When their gazes met, the kid withdrew his hand and had this worried look plastered on his face.

"Did I wake, Sara-chan up? I'm sorry…" Yuuri's voice trailed off, thinking that the king is annoyed for what he was doing earlier. Tears started to well up in his eyes, showing Sara a face that no one wouldn't want to see crying.

"What's the matter, Yuu-chan? I'm not mad for what you are doing." Panic shot through Sara. Surely he wouldn't want this kid cry. Unknown to him he is practically hovering over the kid. Making him look like an idiot that doesn't know what to do in order to prevent the kid from crying.

"R-Really? Sara-chan isn't mad at Yuu-chan?"

"O-Of course!" Sara is now wondering of the sudden mood swings. If he remembers it correctly, the kid isn't acting like that earlier. And now he mention it, he noticed the kid's faced burned up, and his uneven breathing. "Yuu-chan, what's wrong?"

But to his surprise he was rewarded by a cheerful smile. "Nothing!" Yuuri slid out of bed.

This made the king feel assured somehow. But he felt that there is something wrong.

Really wrong.

"Sara-chan!" This call snapped him out of his thoughts and his attention went back to the kid. Yuuri is almost at the door of the room waving at him to come with him.

"Where would Yuu-chan want to go?"

"A place we haven't visited!"

Reality crossed Sara's mind. They need to be careful inside the castle. If the Maou's retainers see the kid, it will be as good as saying that he kidnapped the kid and used him as a hostage. That would be ghastly. He kneeled down until he was at the same level as Yuuri. "Can Yuu-chan wait a little longer before we begin our tour?"

"Why?" Yuuri looked disappointed. Waiting for him is also the same as 'canceling the entire tour' to him.

"Ah…" Sara tried to search his mind for answer but none came at the moment. What a great timing for a mental blackout. Of all time that things should happen, now is not the moment for it. There are Mazokus in his castle that are just finding time to put him down. And on the top of that he is currently facing the cutest soukoku you could ever imagine that is at the verge of crying if he can't give him a reason to postpone their tour in his castle.

Why on Earth is he bothered by the presence of this little creature in front him? He is the great king of Small Shimaron, he was able to fool Big Shimaron with his plans as well as Shin Makoku. And yet there he is, having a hard time with just a kid. A kid that is just barely 5 years old!

A knock on the door was heard and both of them stared at it in surprise. Sara felt a great relief. He was saved by that someone behind the door.

"Heika." It was Beryes. The retainer never left the door since he went out, and at the same time he is listening carefully on what is going inside. Even what he could hear are just barely whispers. When he felt that it is the great time to step in, he did what he could. He called out on the two, reminding them about eating. Even though Sara ate with his visitors, he almost didn't touch his food. And he is sure that his king would be happy to be with the kid on the table.

"What is it, Beryes.?"

"The food is ready."

Now, that his retainer mentioned it…

Sara looked at the window. _It's already late in the afternoon? _He turned back to the kid and smiled. "Let's eat first?"

"Hai!" Hearing the word food made Yuuri forget about the thing they were talking earlier. "Let's go, Sara-chan!" He even tugged Sara's hand and tried to drag him out in the room with him.

"Wait a minute, Yuu-chan. Okay? I'll just talk to Beryes." Sara smiled. He needs something that could save his secret from being revealed. And he has one way to do it. Inside of him he grinned.

"Ber…yes?"

"Yes."

"Is he the man that is always following, Sara-chan? Stalker-san?" Yuuri asked innocently.

_Stalker? Who is teaching this kid about those kinds of things?_

You could probably hear Beryes choking outside the door, at the same time Sara's smile changed a little. Stalker? What a way to describe a warrior like Beryes don't you think so?

"He's not a stalker, Yuu-chan… how should I say this… ah… He's a… Someone that guards us. Right!"

"Guards us?"

"Yes." Sara headed for the door. Leaving Yuuri thinking about the things he just said. "A policeman?"

At the back of the door, Sara faced his moping retainer which automatically stood in attention at the sight of him. "Beryes, can we do something about his appearance?"

"Your Majesty?"

"If we can't manage to hide Yuuri from them, we just need to convince Yuuri's retainers that Yuuri isn't Yuuri right?" An evil smile crossed Sara's lips.

_Back on the Mazoku's room…_

It had been a few minutes since the Maou's mother started ranting and admiring every thing that she comes across with. Not that they were bothered about it, but they are more concerned of what is happening to their king right now. As far as they remember the young sage did say himself that the little Yuuri isn't the same as the teen one.

It is not able to tolerate houjutsu.

It is cannot hold Maryoku longer.

And he is easily affected by the rebound of his own power, resulting a sudden illness. Just like what happened at their castle some time ago.

But what on Earth is their sage thinking? Knowing that fact, but didn't make any move to get out of that country as fast as possible.

On the other side Miko noticed the tension in the air. She is intrusive in nature but something told her that she should leave them be. It seems like they don't seem to notice her.

_Why don't I take some stroll around?_ The thought made her giggle.

Slowly the woman made her way to the door. No one seems to see her. _Yoshi!_

And she was out of the room. "Wow! This place is really huge!" her eyes lit in amazement. "As expected on a king's castle!" And the next thing you knew is seeing her prancing around the corridors of the castle, admiring every decoration, every painting, and every interior that she could see. Until she noticed that she is already at the end of the corridor.

There was another path that leads to both left and right. When she tried to get a glimpse of it, she saw a figure. And Miko is sure about herself that it was Sara and his loyal guard. She could still remember their clothes. But there's another thing she noticed. A smaller figure with the three. Or was that a person? She wasn't sure. Miko was about to go to the direction of the two when someone called her.

It was Murata.

"Mama-san what are you doing there?' The teen came closer.

"I was just looking around. And I saw, Sara-chan… I thought that I could ask him about this world."

"The king of Small Shimaron?"

"Eh."

"Mama-san, you might be lost in this castle if you don't know this place well. We don't want to happen." _There were just many secret passages here. Just like the last time_. The time that they dealt with the coup d'etat that almost broke out of the country at the first time they visited there. When Saralegui suddenly grabbed the Maou and led him inside an unknown room that is located somewhere in that castle.

"But I want to explore anyway."

"We can do that later, Mama-san."

Miko grew disappointed. "I was ready to meet the new person I saw just now."

_New person? Maybe a new guard. But as far as I can remember there is no other person beside Beryes-san that stays beside King Saralegui no matter what reason. _

"What a cute dress it has! I really want to see her!" Now that really got into Murata's ears. There's no way that Sara would wear a dress neither his retainer.

"A female guest?"

"I think so. But I haven't seen any girl that came from this world. Ken-chan I want to see her! Let's meet them. If you are with me then I wouldn't be lost right? Let's go!" Before Murata could protest, Miko already grabbed the sage's arm and pulled him to the direction that she saw the two went.

**OMAKE 2: How come?**

**^.^:** Okay minna-san! Let's get to the interesting part!

**Characters:** What 'interesting'?

**~.~: **Actually I've been wondering about this for quite sometime now… no, make that a long time.

*looks at someone* Hey where's the cue cards?

*cue cards thrown over*

**Wolfram:** What's this all about, Hiragizawa?

**^.^: **Ahmm… I'll tell you something that is obvious. It's an interview. Actually I need just the four of you. *points at the four.*

Yuu-chan.

Gwendal.

Wolfram.

And Conrad.

The others may leave. Thank you. But you can stay if you want.

**Günter:** An interview with the siblings?

**^.^:** no.. I just want Yuu-chan here to stress out my point. And that's also the reason why Conrad is here. Since I've transformed Yuuri into a kid, he might wander around the set. That's why Conrad is his babysitter.

*Turns to Wolfram*

And don't even try to complain about it. Unless you want Sara to take care of him.

**Characters:** *sweatdropped*

**.:** Yoshi! *Turns to the readers*

Correct me if I'm wrong okay? Or If you want to tell out the answer say it on the review.. I'll be more than willing to listen and believe.

Let's get this started.

How the hell have you made a pact with your elements on the majutsu that you are using?

**Conrad/Gwendal/Wolfram:** huh?

**.:** *spotlight on Yuu-chan* Yuuri has the water as his basic element because he was made to drink a water by Ondine at the first episode of the anime. Well, that makes sense to me. There's the reason alright.

*spotlight on the two astounded* how about the two of you? How the heck did you have your elements?

That's fire for Wolfram and mud for Gwendal. *Gets a glare from Gwendal*

Ahm… I mean.. Earth for Gwendal.

Answer!

**Conrad:** *smiling*

**Gwendal/Wolfram:** *Still hesitating to answer.*

**=.=:** Hey.. I believe that I asked you a question…

Don't tell me Wolfram ate fire. *Glare from Wolfram* Hey, that's possible! Take the circus for an example!

And Gwendal ate… *cough* *cough* Mud? *Glare from Gwendal*

A mud cake maybe? *Another glare*

You're not giving me any answer that's why I'm assuming that my thoughts are right.

*Laughs* but that will be really a funny one.. about Gwendal.. I can still tolerate Wolfram's.. but Gwendal? *laughs* no way…

The high and mighty Gwendal-sama… eating mud? *fell on the chair* I would really want to see that!

*stood up after seeing Gwendal approaching*

*runs away*

Just give me guys the answers if you feel like confessing your moments! Ja!

And for the readers.. I want to know your opinion about this matter *still laughing*

**Rei:** What an authoress. Just read and review guys…

**Other KKM characters:** *stares at the two with a questioning look*

**River:** looks like she made an issue here.

**Raider:** What a way to mess at other's lives.

BTW…

Thank you for those who remembered! And for those who didn't… ^.^.. It's okay.. It's not like I let you know about it anyways.. haha..

**And for those who came to our house… **

Vicky (Yuuki.. that's what she says) ,Ruben, Nachi, Mylene (Horsey horsey) , Joan (Near05) , Patty (Xiopao) ,Bea, Christian (Chan-chan) *welcome to the world of otakus!*, Kristine (Tine), Ferdinand (Ferdz), Alvin _Figuerres _*since I know two Alvin*, Samuel (Sam), Jesrell (Jes), Cecille (Cez), Earl, Mark, Dianne and Collins, Danilo (Danny), Mykiel (Kiel) *even though you came _very_ late, and Abigail (Abi)…

**For those who texted me.. aside from those who are listed above…**

Carmela (Carm.. or Rikku), Guia (Guie), Jessica, Cristina (Tina), My Dad of course!, Carel joy (Ya-yay), Gio, Jason, Tita Au, Tita Helen, My Grandma *It's really unfortunate that she wasn't able to come even if she wanted too.. T_T *, My sister, Mylene *my cousin*, And my other Aunts and Uncles and also my cousins who greeted me through texts.. *I wasn't able to sleep from 05/16-05/17.. haha And I just slept for one hour at noon when I tried to get some rest because I don't want to look stressed when my visitors come to our house.. that's why only few names registered on my mind.. maybe my head is still floating by that time when you informed me of the greetings.. haha..*

**For those who greeted me through emails and their FB accounts and FS… **

Thank you very much.. I was informed that my page was bombarded with greetings from you guys.. but unfortunately I'm still not able to open my count up till now.. Maybe I'll open it after I uploaded this fic… haha..

**For those ho greeted me at school during the enrollment…**

Julian, Mon (Mon-mon), Danna... and… and.. Wahhh! What the heck my great brain works badly right now! Most of them are those who had been close to me during classes and share the same passion as I (anime!).. Thank you! (Bows furiously)

**And for those who was not able to come…**

It's okay guys.. I know you got a reason for it…

That's all..

Again.. thank you very much..

^.^: Eh? About my age? .. my age can be adjusted.. It depends for those who wants to know.. haha..


	21. happenings

I'm back! Haha.. I'm sorry it really took me this Long before I updated this fic.. T_T.. you don't have any idea on what kind of hell that I've been through these past 3 weeks.. No rest…

Busy…

Busy…

Thank you for the ones who reviewed and gave their opinion about last time!

River: It's about time you do this one!

Raider: Yeah!

Rei: the doppelgangers are right Hira-chan.

_: Hai hai… So here it is… the next chapter for you! Hope you would enjoy!

Rei: As the president of the arts club, I'm here to present the disclaimer. Hira-chan doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou.. there you have it…

Murata would've protested if he knew that Miko would listen to her. And that's one thing that he knows that would not happen. Not this time, that she got herself excited with the new things around her. So, he just let himself be dragged along the way.

Not long enough they were able to catch up with the three.

Murata take a double look.

One.

Two.

Three.

No doubt. They really see three people. Sara, Beryes and an unknown kid carried by the king in his arms. And not to mention the kid's hair is blue in color.

Yes it's really blue.

Before he knew it, Miko already ran towards the crowd and greeted then in a really cheerful manner. The sage had no choice but to follow the woman.

"Sara-chan!" This made the king stop in his tracks and turned on the one who called him. He jumped a little, he knew who just called him. Of course how could not he. There were only two persons in this castle right now that regards him as 'Sara-chan'. One is Yuuri, that is with him at the moment and the second one is his mother. Shibuya Miko. Which is currently approaching him with the great sage following her.

Oh great!

Saralegui composed himself and faced the woman with his very sweet smile. "Miko-san! I thought you were resting in your room?"

_One way of saying that 'It would be better for me if you just stayed in your room and sat quietly'_ Murata thought to himself.

"It would be a waste of time sitting there. Can I ask Sara-chan a favor?" Miko smiled at the teen with his hands clasped, as if praying.

"If I can do something in my power to help, I'd be glad to do so. What is it Miko-san?" He should remain calm in this critical time. So far both the sage and Yuuri's mother have taken notice of the child in his arms. Not they'd recognize him immediately anyways.

"Can you show me around, please? This is the first time that I've been in this world and I don't want to miss the chance to see the things here. Please?"

Even though he doesn't plan to do so, Sara just found himself agreeing to the woman.

"Thank you very much, Sara-chan!" Miko even hugged the young king in front of her. Just then that she noticed the kid that is with Sara. She even felt a familiar surge of feeling inside her.

Murata also stared.

"KYAAAH~~! KAWAII~~!" Was the next thing that was heard on the whole corridor. "Nee, who is this cute little thing here?" Miko moved a hand to touch the kid's face that is currently staring at her with his hazy light blue eyes.

Yes it's light blue. You read it right.

Light blue? Even this confused the great sage. Once and for all he knew that his friend's eyes were black in color, as well as his hair because he's a soukoku.

But this is kid is not.

Definitely not Yuuri.

The kid's eyes were light blue. Yuuri's were black.

The kid's hair was blue. Yuuri's hair is black.

The kid wears a pink maid outfit, accompanied by a ribbon on his hair. Similar to the ones that Yozak made him wear while they are trying to get out of Stoffel's castle. The last time he checked, Yuuri was wearing a dress that is blue and white in color with blue ribbons in his hair arranged in ponytails.

No matter how you look at it, the kid in Sara's arms looks like an authentic human. And there had been no sign of any tricks used liked hair dye or contact lens.

"Ken-chan isn't he cute? Nee?" With an effort Murata tried to hide his confused face.

"Yes, Mama-san… really cute."

"You know what I have always been dreaming to make Yuu-chan wear something like this when he was a kid. I know he would really look good in it! It's really a shame that I was not able to bring Yuu-chan's baby pictures here. I'm sure you will find him as cute as this kid right here." Miko said, continuing on fondling the kid. Trying to get a reaction from it. But all she got is a stare.

"What's his name Sara-chan?" Miko smiled at the teen that seems to be surprised on what she just said.

"Mama-san, you know that it's a boy?" Murata smiled just playing over.

_Yeah, how in this world did she manage to know that the kid is actually a guy?_ The king thought, nevertheless still not showing any trace of surprise in his smiling face. He is so sure to himself that when someone sees Yuuri in his from right now, they would think twice before saying that it's the chibi Maou.

Now, who would ever think that the kid is actually a boy when he wears a frilly dress? He also matched the pink ribbon on his hair to complete the imagery, but it looks like his efforts are put to a waste.

"Oh, that? Maybe it's because Yuu-chan looks like this when he was at this age. I love dressing him in 'cute' clothes as well." The woman innocently said, her mind recalled the time when she can't help herself but to giggle when she brought dresses for his youngest son and grab a camera while making him wear each of it.

The sage sweatdropped, he never knew his friend had that kind of childhood. And maybe that is also the reason why Yuuri was wearing such clothes while he is in his child form.

Miko turned back to Sara again. Her face happier than ever. "So, what's the kid's name?"

Sara Subconsciously took a step back. "S-Skyler. He's my cousin."

"So, your name is Skyler." Miko smiled at the kid and held its hands. "Nice to meet you Sky-chan!" She said in almost a whisper. She knew that the child was about to sleep. Its eyes were fuzzy and his eyelids are about to drop.

"Where are you heading Saralegui-heika?" It was Murata that asked the question.

"At the dining table. I wasn't able to eat that much earlier. You want to join us?" The king is more confident than ever, if his plan worked on the even on the Maou's mother, then there's no way that others would get to know his trick.

"Then, may you tour me after you eat? Please Sara-chan? I don't want to bother the others because they are busy thinking of a way to find Yuu-chan. Nee?"

"O-Okay. Do you want to eat with us?"

"Ah." The Maou's mother suddenly clapped. Then he turned again to Sara, showing a cheerful face filled with gratefulness. "Nee, Sara-chan how about I cook for you?"

"But you guys are my guest…"

"Don't worry about those things. I want to extend my thanks through this way. Where's your kitchen?" She turned to Beryes who had been signaled by Sara to go along.

"This way." They were all led to the kitchen inside the castle.

"Wow! The kitchen is so huge and this is exactly of what they have in the fairytales. " Miko said in awe as they entered the kitchen. The other maids that are working there were ordered to leave, giving them some space while Sara with Yuu-chan and Murata sat on the chairs that are at the corner originally placed for the servants.

"So, Mama-san what are you going to cook?"

Miko just winked as an answer. "Se-cret…"

"I can't wait Mama-san. All the things you cook are always great."

The woman laughed at this and started to find the things that are familiar to her. She didn't have any problem at all because there was a time when Yuuri's retainers went to Earth and she had an idea what kinds of foods are served in the other world. As far as she can remember her son said that there is not much difference on the crops that can be found in Shin Makoku and Earth.

They just look different.

"Miko-san, are you sure that you don't want any help?" Not that he is scared that Yuuri's mother would be able to blow his whole kitchen or maybe his castle but he doesn't want to eat something that he will regret later.

"Oh, don't worry, I work like this at home."

"Mama-san is right. And she is the one who prepares the food inside the Shibuya household. "

"So, just sit there and wait okay? I know you will like this."

"O-Okay." He had no choice but to stop his protest and wait for the woman to finish what she is ought to do. And besides he didn't feel bothered at all that there is a new person in the kitchen that will cook for him. It surprises Sara to no end that he is feeling great.

Homey.

After a few minutes the food is already served at the table.

Guess what was served.

Of course it was none other than… * drumrolls*

Curry!

Murata smiled at this. Shibuya Miko can get anyone's heart by her cooking. And it is not impossible for her to create world peace by just making people eat the dishes she made. And that fact will be once more proved at that moment. Miko's smile and innocence are some of her traits that made her raised his sons well, especially Yuuri. Which also got this traits that's why he was able to get along with everybody.

Sara looked at the food in front of him. Seeing the question in the teen's eyes, Miko introduced the food to him. "On Earth that is what we call curry. Yuu-chan really loves those. Saa, why don't you try to taste it?" The woman smiled at him and at the same time asked for the permission to take the take that is still in his arms. "And I'll take care of Sky-chan. Nee, Sky-chan?"

Even though the kid didn't talk, he just reached his hands to the woman that shows that he is into the idea of having her. Just as Miko got hold of the kid, she felt something unnatural. "Huh?"

This got Murata and Sara's attention. "What is it Mama-san/Miko-san?" The two blurted out at the same time.

"I don't know. But…" Miko stared at the now sleeping kid.

"But…?"

"He's so cute! Kyaaah!"

_As expected from Mama-san_. That's what Murata thought when he saw the kind of look that the woman is giving the kid. She looks like a child in front of a pile of presents.

"I always wanted Yuu-chan to wear this kind of dress when Yuu-chan was a little kid but there are no cute dresses that will suit him well. I always knew that Yuu-chan would look cute in this kind of clothes. Even this kind of color will fit him perfectly!"

The young sage sweatdropped at this. Sometimes the Maou's mother can be really scary at her antics. Who would've thought that his friend Yuuri Shibuya had gone through this kind of childhood? _I feel sorry for Shibuya._ Murata smiled at the scene when he noticed the woman take care of the kid in a loving manner. As if she is taking care of her own child. At the side of his eyes the king of Small Shimaron grew tense at the sight. He saw the teen finished his food immediately.

"That was really delicious, Miko-san. Thank you for the food." The king smiled at Miko.

"Don't mention it. This is for the promise that you will tour me in your castle." The woman smiled sweetly at the teen, slightly making Sara feel a bit guilty for what he's been doing till now. The woman glanced at the kid. "Say, why don't we take Sky-chan back to his room and go with our tour. Sky-chan looks really tired."

The king stood from his chair and led the others to his room. After all it's the room that he allowed Yuuri to use. And no one would definitely enter the king's room without his permission, thus the safest place to hide. That is also the place where he and Yuuri hid when they were pursued by Gerard's soldiers.

After placing the kid gently on the bed, Miko brushed the kid's slightly disheveled hair away form his face, her hands slightly touched the kid's forehead. "Huh?" It felt warm. No it was burning. She turned at the two teens with worry written on her face. "Sky-chan's sick!" She can't help herself to be worried for the welfare of the kid because she is a mother herself. And based from her experience even without a thermometer a hand, a fever like that isn't good for someone especially the kid, considering his size. Maybe that's also the reason why Skyler's eyes were hazy earlier and immediately slept, or maybe fainted.

"Huh?" The seemed to be surprised at the new and panicked. What the hell can they do?

The woman turned at the two with a serious face. "Ken-chan, Sara-chan can you please get a bowl of cold water? And a towel too. We need to get this fever down." Motherly instincts took over.

"Okay." Sara turned at his retainer that is watching at the sidelines and made a signal to have someone get the things needed at the room.

"And a change of clothes too. We might need to change him." The sage added.

And the soldier left the room.

"Ken-chan…"

"Yes, Mama-san?" The sage couldn't see the woman's face well. Miko was facing on the bed looking after the kid, away from them, but her voice had a certain plead to it.

"Can you please follow, Beryes-san? Help him with the things. Please?" Miko turned and smiled softly. Even not understanding the situation, Murata complied at the request. He knows when he is not needed in the scene and it is one of those times.

"Okay." He left the room and closed the door, leaving the king of Shimaron and Miko Shibuya together in a room with a sick kid.

Miko sighed after he heard the door closed and the sound of footsteps moving away. Still, without even facing the teen behind her she spoke. "Sara-chan."

Sara slightly jumped at the tone used by the woman. Yes, she talks in a soft manner but her voice was laced with something unnamed. Something that demands an answer. "W-What is it, Miko-san?"

"Do you know what is really happening in here? It seems like there is something going on between you and the Mazokus am I right?" It was not an accusation, but rather a question. But he knew that the woman probably had an idea of the answer to her own questions. He had this feeling that she is not as oblivious as she looks.

Sara didn't answer.

"Nee, Sara-chan what happened to Yuuri?"

Still no answer.

"Why is he… in this state?" Now that did it. Sara's eyes showed great surprised from the words that just came out of Miko's mouth. So she really knew that the kid was Yuuri himself and is just playing along.

_Why?_

Miko brushed away the painfully blue hair away from the kid's face, looking at the it's flushed state., Still facing away from Sara. "Sara-chan? Why did you keep the truth? Ken-chan and the others had been looking for Yuuri, right? They were really worried."

The king of Small Shimaron felt a pang of guilt inside him, yet the woman was just asking him the reason for his actions. The reason for his lie. He was absorbed by the feeling and cannot find any answer in his mind. He had never felt like this before. Yes, he had done more vile things in the past, many have questioned him just like the woman inside the room, but he went through all of that very well. He didn't feel any guilt or remorse for what he had done. It's for the sake of his country after all. But now, there he is facing Yuuri's mother, asking him questions that concerns with her son's welfare but he had no courage to answer them. His voice won't come out of his mouth and he felt like the worst kind of living creature in this world. (Sorry, that was a bit harsh…)

"Sara?"

"I…"

Before Sara could speak the woman turned to her smiling at him softly. And it only made Sara more surprised than how he was earlier. Normal people wouldn't just smile on the person that kidnapped their child and kept him for some unknown reason. But this woman smiled at him as if she is not blaming him or something. As if he understands him. A thing crossed the king's mind. He sighed and admitted defeat to himself.

"This is the woman who he had been proud of, the woman who raised Yuuri to be such a kind and gentle person… Now I understand. I really can't have it my way…" He whispered all to himself. He knew from the start that this is going to happen. He was just too stubborn to admit it. Ever since he saw that kind smile that reminded him of Yuuri. He laughed to himself. He really can't win over this kind of game.

Sara let what his mind do what it thinks what is right based from his pure conscience, of course minus the evil thoughts. He let his head bow low. What a rare sight to see, the cunning king of Small Shimaron have his head bowed in front of a mother.

This was the situation when Murata and Beryes got inside the room. As the atmosphere being changed as the two newcomers are back, they focused on the kid first.

Sara turned to Beryes. "Remove the houjutsu."

Without a word, the soldier followed his king's orders and the next thing they saw on the kid is the change in its hair color. From the color of the sea to the color of the night.

"Shibuya!"

**OMAKE 3: When will he be back?**

**^.^**: Thanks for your hard work guys! Let's call it a day!

**Characters**: Thank you also!

**Wolfram**: *approaches* Nee, Hira-chan when will you bring back Yuuri to normal?

**?.?**: Huh?

**Günter**: *joins the conversation* That's right, when will we be able to see Yuuri-heika again?

**^.^**: Guys.. Even thought I shrunk him that is still Yuuri himself.

**Gwendal**: But a king like that wouldn't be able to run the kingdom.

**^.^**: True. But you love his cuteness right? So do things in his place while this fic is still going on and he's still in his chibi form. And as for you *turns to Günter and Wolfram*, I know that as much as Gwendal likes it you two are actually fond of Yuu-chan. why don't we call it quits?

And besides Annissina-san is still working on the potion to bring Yuuri back. Just wait until her next invention is over, okay? But if you really don't like Yuu-chan that much, I'll just give him to his fans. I'm sure they will be more than willing to take care of the little Yuu-chan.

**Wolfram and Gunter**: *Run away looking for Yuuri*

**^.^**: Ja nee!

**Shouri**: *barges at the set* What is the meaning of this Hira-chan?

**+.+**: Hmm? How did you get in here? *looking for security*

**Shouri**: Why is only Ofukuro being able to visit Yuu-chan on the other world? Why didn't you include me?

**.**: Hey, chill out my ear's gonna bleed. 'Why' you say? Because I like it. And if I put you on the scene you will just fluff Yuu-chan to death. Have your super brother-complex fixed first.

SECURITY! *Security drags Shouri away*

**Shouri**: HIRA-CHAN!...

**^.^**: Mama-san is enough to take care of Yuu-chan.

Whew! At last!

Please read and review guys!

Review is a must *demanding? Haha* You don't know how much it really inspires me..

And don't hesitate to write comments and suggestions! I'd be happy to accept those, just be easy on me..

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Hiragizawa XP


	22. smile

Yo! Minna! I'm back! Sorry.. a great writer's block happened..

Rei: one of these days.. she will allows you to kill her.. *nod* *nod*

T_T:… *shots self*

Rei: O_O! oi, hira-chan! get a hold of your self! Oi!

^_^: nante nee~

Rei: *sighs in relief* you scared me there..

^_^: rei-kun.. I that's just a toy gun.. know the difference.. *laughs*

Rei: hai hai..

^_^: *creates illusions* happy Halloween minna-san!

Rei: ^_^* yeah.. it's Halloween today.. don't mind this crazy authoress here.. *drags Hiragizawa out*

^_^*: hey rei.. you forgot something..

Rei: oh yeah.. Hira-chan doesn't own kyou kara maou.. ^_^ *come on hira-chan.. time for the treats..*

****

"Shh… Ken-chan not so loud. You'll wake Yuu-chan up." She said at the surprised teen.

Murata just looked at Miko like she is just the most amazing person you'll ever find in this world.

_She knew it was Shibuya_.

_She knew it all along that we are keeping something from her_. When Murata gazed at those chocolate-colored orbs of hers, he felt guilty. Miko Shibuya is Yuuri Shibuya's mother and yet they never told her anything about what's going on. And for all the miracles of the world, the woman isn't even mad at them. The look in her eyes was giving the message that she understands the situation enough.

"Mama-san…"

"Did you bring what I asked you, Ken-chan?"

"H-Hai." The teen handed out the towel and the basin.

Seeing and feeling that he wasn't needed at all at the situation, Sara decided to leave. He didn't even bother to make his excuse, not wanting the mood to be ruined. Murata followed.

"As much as I want to look after Shibuya, Mama-san is enough…" He said after closing the door of the room, knowing the question that is playing inside the king's mind right now. Then, he left the two and went back to the room where Yuuri's retainers are staying.

As Murata opened the door no reaction from the group was made. As if they were too absorbed in their thoughts to be bothered by a person entering in the room. He let it that way. Murata thought that it wasn't the right time to tell them that they have found the mini Yuuri.

Of course if he'd tell it to them right now, they would asking where his friend is and it would be a bother if they were to find out that their king is sick and this is all thanks to the mighty evil king of small Shimaron—Saralegui. Wolfram would surely throw a fit, Günter would begin his drama like it is the end of the world, Gwendal would be furious and might signal for a war (Of course the great Gwendal wouldn't do that, knowing how Yuu-chan despises war…), And Conrad.. Well you could probably see him calm as ever but dangerous glint are hovering his eyes.

So he kept his silence.

****

Inside Sara's room…

Miko was busy putting his son's fever down. It was so high that she barely made it lower. Miko is starting to worry, not that she wasn't worried when he learned that her son was sick but she got more worried for him. She barely knew of the things that are needed to be learned in this world.

"Mama… " Yuuri whispered in his sleep.

Despite of being worried at the moment, she smiled at her son. Miko softly brushed away the bangs that are sticking on Yuuri's forehead. "Yes, Yuu-chan, Mama is here…"

****

Back to the room where Murata and Yuuri's retainers are…

It was Conrad who first noticed the sage entering the room. Despite his bugged appearance, he still manages to feel the things that are going on in his surroundings. He was also able to tell that the sage already found Yuuri based on his now calm expression. Murata is less tensed than how he was earlier before he left the room to follow Yuuri's mother.

"Geika…"

Murata smiled at him, although it is not as convincing as it should be. Worry is still visible in the teen's eyes.

"We need to get back to shin Makoku as soon as possible Weller-kyou."

"I'll prepare the ship" Gwendal who was obviously listening at the conversation left the room.

"Aniue?"

"Gwendal?"

Murata stood from his chair. "We'll be leaving for Shin Makoku as soon as possible" Then he smiled at everyone.

"Leave? But Geika, we still haven't found Yuuri yet!" Well, of course Wolfram would not be forced to go back to their country without his fiancé with him. Looking for Yuuri is the main reason why they set foot on Small Shimaron's country in the first place.

"Wolfram." It was a call from Gwendal.

"Aniue.." All he can do is shut up and go along with his big brother and leave the room.

After making sure that Wolfram will not overhear their conversation, the men that are left inside the room started asking the sage about the thing he just said. Beginning from why they have to leave for Shin Makoku as soon as possible even if they haven't found their Maou yet.

"Geika—"

"Mama-san already found Shibuya." The sage cut off any questions even before it was even asked. He noticed that Yuuri's retainers are waiting for further explanation so he continued. "But just like what I've told you, Shibuya must not stay here longer than he should. His body cannot tolerate houjutsu unlike in his teen form."

"What do you mean by that Geika?

"Shibuya is sick at the moment. Don't worry he's with Mama-san. But I don't think that Shibuya will get better if we stay here, he wouldn't be able to rest properly when this whole place affects his health."

Understanding the situation both men nodded at him. Murata smiled, contented at the reaction they gave him.

"Just stay here and I'll just talk to someone." Before the two could ask, the sage already closed the door and left them at the room. They wanted to know who their Highness is going to talk to, not that they don't have any idea.

Who else would it be other than the King of Small Shimaron, Saralegui.

****

At Saralegui's throne room…

(A/N: sorry guys.. I don't know what I should call the part of the palace where Sara sits on his throne… *shots self*)

Saralegui is sitting at his throne looking as dignified as ever, though you can guess tat something is bothering him if you are a great observer like Murata himself. The stopped until he was in front of the throne and spoke in serious voice.

"We'll be taking Shibuya now, I assume that you have no objections?"

There was no reply, the Small Shimaron king seems to be fighting with his inner self. After a few seconds the sage walked towards the door.

Sara's most trusted and loyal retainer tried to stop the sage but the young king stopped him.

"Let them be, Beryes."

"But—" When Beryes turned to his master, he saw Sara's defeated look. He knew that the king realized his mistake and he's ready to let the kid go. Yuuri's mother made him like this. He knew that his king's decision will not change anymore. He just obeyed.

When the great sage was finally out of the room, sadness flooded Sara's face. "Your Majesty—"

Sara just waved a hand to stop him from talking. "Its okay, Beryes. Don't mind me."

_She knew it.. _

_She knew what happened even no one's telling her.._

_She knew that it was me…_

_But all she did is smile…_

_Why?_

Sara's inner turmoil reflected in his face as an emotion of confusion.

****s

A few meters away from the throne room, Murata sighed in relief and smiled. "I thought he will still be persistent. Thank goodness"

_At least we can now go home_.

Murata headed straight to the room where he had left Conrad and Günter.

The two automatically stood fro their respective seats when they saw the door opened and it revealed their great sage wearing a cheerful smile on its face. And it only means one thing…

The conversation with the king of Small Shimaron went well and they can now go back to their country without any conflicts.

_If Yuuri would be here, he wouldn't want anything that would sever his relationship with other countries._ Conrad thought.

Yuuri had worked so much (even though he didn't look like it) to have many countries in their alliance and he will not just want to have an argument with any one in it. Especially with his friend, King Saralegui.

"Where is His Majesty, Your Highness?" Conrad asked. Their sage had been mentioning that they will go back to Shin Makoku but they still haven't been sure that they have their king back with them. They haven't seen the kid since they got inside the castle, in contrast to what their sage is trying to say to them.

Upon hearing Conrad's question, Murata smiled on the two. "Von Christ-kyou, Weller-kyou, I need you to go first to the ship and wait for us there. We'll gonna be leaving as soon as Yuuri is on board."

"But Geika—"

Conrad stopped Günter from asking further. The brunette just shook his head, silently saying that he should just trust the sage and wait at the shit with the others.

Seeing the two understood his message, Murata once more left the room and went to the room where Yuuri and his mother are staying. The teen knocked first for the woman to acknowledge his presence and opened the door. Murata saw Yuuri's mother sitting beside the bed, carefully putting a towel on her son's forehead to cool its fever down.

"Mama-san…" Murata said in almost a whisper, making sure that he wouldn't wake Yuuri up.

"Oh, Ken-chan." The woman smiled at the teen.

"Let's go, Mama-san."

"Go? Where? Yuu-chan's still not well."

Murata smiled softly and the woman, trying to reassure her that there's nothing bad that is going to happen. "Shibuya will get better if we would go back to Shin Makoku, Mama-san. It's just that this place is not good for his condition.

This place is full of Houryoku and Shibuya's current body cannot handle it right now. He wanted to say, but of course there's no way that he could. It would only worry the woman and there would be lot of explaining to do.

A lot.

Starting from the condition of the countries in that world, and the history of Yuuri's country. Murata knew that the woman would believe her, but it would be exposing to her all the dangerous situations that her son might be encountering in the near future. But no one has the right to tell Miko Shibuya about that, but his son.

"Sou na no?"

Murata nodded.

"Then I shall say my goodbye first to Sara-chan, nee?" The woman stood from the bed and is already out of the room before Murata could stop her. The teen just shrugged and sighed, remembering how Yuuri goes with his action without even thinking about it.

"Yare, yare there's no question where Shibuya got that habit of his." The sage just went to the bad carefully in order not to disturb his friend.

"Time to go back, Shibu—" Murata paused in mid-sentence upon seeing the appearance of the sleeping kid in bed.

"My, my no wonder Mama-san likes to dress you up." The teen chuckled and carefully carried the kid out of the room and followed Miko.

****

Inside the throne room…

Sara stood from his throne when he saw Yuuri's mother, but said nothing. He felt ashamed of himself.

Ashamed of what he has done. His mistakes had been found out and yet he was forgiven without any condition.

"I…"

To the king's surprise, the Yuuri's mother hugged him.

"We'll be going now, nee Sara-chan? I really wish that you can visit on our place next time. Right! Next time I'll tell Yuu-chan to being you there. I'll wait for that time Sara-chan?" Miko smiled brightly and left the room while waving at him.

Outside the room, Murata smiled upon hearing the conversation that was going on inside.

_Mama-san also gets the people around him. _

"Oh, Ken-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting." Miko took Yuuri and headed out of the castle.

After a few minutes that Miko left the room Sara just found himself laughing.

He can't understand himself.

He can't help himself to laugh at what just had happened. Even Beryes is puzzled at his actions.

"Heika—"

"What a strange woman. He gives me the same feeling everytime that I am with Yuuri. She really is Yuuri's mother."

****

At the ship…

Ever since Wolfram got on the ship all he did is walk back and forth the whole place, keeping a serious face with him. He really is worried sick for his fiancé. First Yuuri was transformed into a kid, he got off the town by himself, he got kidnapped by a human king and now, they are going home without him. He couldn't contain his tension.

He knew his knew Günter, his brother knew about this. And their sage—Murata are just telling them instructions. They are not even given information on what he is planning to do.

"Yuuri…"

"Calm yourself Wolfram." He heard Conrad's voice. Hope shone on Wolfram's eyes knowing that there's a possibility that his fiancé is with them. Only to grew more disappointed than ever when he just saw Conrad and Günter got on board.

"Where is Yuuri? I thought that you got him back?"

"I'm sorry but his Highness asked us to proceed in here. We will be leaving as soon as he arrives." It was Günter who spoke.

"But Yuuri—"

"We will leave now." It was Murata.

Too much preoccupied by the situation, they haven't notice the arrival of their sage on the ship. Everybody turned to Murata.

"Geika—"

"Ssshhhh…" Murata hushed the men down, notifying them that they should lower their voices. Questioning looks have appeared on their faces but the sage just pointed the kid resting on Miko's arms. And it was none other than their shrunken king.

"Yuuri…"

"Is there any room here?" Miko smiled softly at them. "As much as I don't want to ruin your reunion with Yuu-chan.. but…"

"Yuu..ri…?

"Your Majesty..?"

All attention switched to Yuuri. Although the kid is wearing different set of clothes than what he was wearing before he had gone missing, they noticed the unusual breathing of the kid and its flushed state. They knew something is going on.

"Your Highness—"

"Let's have Shibuya rest first and I'll answer your questions"

"Miko-san, the room is here" Conrad lead the way.

The others went straight in the strategy room.

After having Yuuri and Miko be settled on the room, Conrad made sure that everything that will be need for helping put the kid's fever down is readied and he went where the others are staying. He needed to know why their king ended up in such a weak state. What exactly happened back at the Small Shimaron's castle?

He wanted all his questions answered.

"Are there any things needed in here, Miko-san?"

"None. Thank you, Conrad."

Conrad smiled and was about to leave the room, when he heard Miko say something.

"Please don't hate him…"

These words made Conrad stop on his tracks and looks back at the woman. He couldn't see here reaction that well, Miko was facing the direction opposite to him.

"Miko-san?" He tried to make sure if he really heard something or not.

"Hmm?" The woman turned to him smiling brightly, no trace of seriousness in her voice unlike what he heard earlier.

"N-nothing…" Conrad reluctantly left the room.

I was sure that she said something.

"Please don't hate him…"

****

Rei: at last hira-chan..

^_^: *crumbles on the floor*

Rei: mata..? please read and review guys.. she needs that.. but please be easy on her, she might turn into dust.. *laughs*

=_=:…

Rei: and also.. suggestions about the story are accepted.. ^_^

=_=: minna-san… Give me ideas nee..? onegaishimasu.. *bows* and also sorry for the late update…


	23. confrontation and home

Yo minna! This is the next chapter…

**Rei**: finally got over this chapter.. now go to the next one Hira-chan!

**=_=**: don't say that so easy, Rei…

**Rei**: I'm wondering how did you managed to finish this when your head is full of your thought on the Prince the ripper's and Fran's stories..

**^_^**: that just shows how amazing I am..

Fran: you got yourself being affected by senpai's narcissistic attitude, Hira-chan…

**^_^**: awww.. always the polite one Froggy~ *hugs fran*

Fran: .. *mumbles* frog again?

**^_^**: I love the nickname that your beloved senpai gave you..

Fran: I hate you..

**^_^**: thank you.. *still hugging fran*

**Rei**: before this girl forgets.. she doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou guys.. *sighs*

**Fran**: be happy with it.. the world of Kyou Kara Maou is still not coming to an end..

**=_=**: watch me get my revenge, you two…

**Fran**: how exciting…

**(PAGEBREAK~)**

When Conrad entered the room where the others are having their meeting, the first thing he noticed is the seriousness of the atmosphere engulfing the whole place. Obviously they are all silent and none had raised their questions until all the listeners are complete.

The man sat on an unoccupied chair, readying his self for what is going to happen.

Murata is at one corner of the room, all eyes are focused on him. All they needed is someone who will start the questions. And they didn't have to worry for that because Wolfram already took the liberty of starting the conversation for them.

"What happened back in the castle, Geika? Why is Yuuri in that shape?"

"Just like what I've told you, Shibuya's body right now is like the body of an ordinary Mazoku. He will be easily hurt by Houryoku and Houjutsu, which are abundant in human lands." Murata faced the window, lights are reflecting on his glasses making it unable to take a glance on his eyes. But the sage's voice is dead serious.

"And yet he was brought to Small Shimaron." Günter added, his fist clenching in frustration and anger. But he knew better than to develop grudges against the king of Small Shimaron.

King Saralegui isn't only at fault in the situation, but theirs as well. If only they made sure that their king will not be put in danger. And besides, even if Yuuri knows about what is happening in his surroundings never will it happen that he will blame Sara.

_He is just too kind._

_Too kind.. that many people wants to gain is trust and in the end, they will just use him for their own good, for their own benefit._ And that is the reason why they are always around their Maou. They don't want him to be hurt.

They don't want him to be exposed on the wrong doings of the world.

But…

_This time we failed him…_

Conrad's voice snapped everyone from their reverie.

"Please don't hate him… she said…"

Wolfram protested upon hearing the words come out from his brother's lips. How could he not hate the guy? This is not the first time that he had done things to Yuuri. King Saralegui purposely made himself as a bait to test the Maou, then he tries to gain his trust but later on betrayed him.

He almost felt the same pain, knowing that Yuuri was betrayed. Yuuri trusted Sara.

But the king only used him for the sake of his plans on being able to separate itself from the grasps of Dai Shimaron. He saw Yuuri's face filled with shock and terror as he was pushed by the great sage into the sea and got transported back to earth by Shinou himself. He knew that Yuuri felt like hell.

And that's what aggravates him. Of all the people to hurt, why is it always Yuuri?

He who always have smile for everyone.

He who is always ready to help others with nothing in exchange.

He who is more than willing to put his life in danger just to make sure that someone is safe.

"But, Conrad—"

"That's what Miko-san said before I left the room." This made the others stop on their protest and everybody in the room fell silent.

_It's so like mama-san to say such things. Shibuya really got her attitude_. Murata thought and smiled to himself. If he wasn't with Yuuri's mother earlier, his reaction might be somewhat similar to the men inside the room right now. He can somewhat understand how these men around him feel that way towards the King of Small Shimaron.

He was the same too. Looking at Saralegui make him feels like he is hiding something. Something that you would likely expect to be bad.

"Mama-san realized everything."

All of them almost felt ashamed of themselves. They were hiding important thing on the Maou's mother and yet she doesn't mind it. She knew her son is facing danger.

She knew that Yuuri was missing and later found out that the group is hiding something from her. And yet she didn't mind it. And even the guy who took his son away and the cause of Yuuri's condition was forgiven.

Miko was even asking for them not to hate Sara!

"What do you suggest your Highness?" It was Gwendal who finally broke the silence and asked.

The sage stared at the window first before glancing back at them. "Just leave it to Mama-san."

Even though all of them are curious on what is running inside their sage's mind, they decided to trust him and do as he says. They have proven it correct fro many times before.

That ended their serious conversation.

**(~PAGEBREAK~)**

Back in the room where Yuuri and Miko are…

Miko already fell asleep beside the bed where his son is resting, the tiredness and the different situations really made a great effect on her.

A knock on the door was heard before it opened softly revealing Murata, Conrad, Günter and Gwendal's figures. When the group saw the scene before them they almost can't suppress a small smile and left the room. They let the two rest peacefully.

**(~PAGEBREAK~)**

Not long enough the ship got out the boundaries of Small Shimaron and finally continuing its sail on the seas going back to Shim Makoku. The group tries to check the condition of their king every two are and they are glad that Yuuri's fever lowered down a bit. Making them draw a conclusion that Yuuri will get better when they finally reached the Mazoku's lands.

Miko entered the deck if the ship where most of the guys are staying at the moment, the woman had Yuuri in her arms wearing a blue jacket with the hood covering the kid's black hair.

"Hahaue!" Wolfram was the first one to notice the two. He seemed to develop a sensor whenever his fiancé is around. The other's turned around and surprised to see the two at the deck.

"Miko-san… is it okay for you to come out here? You might catch cold." Günter worriedly said. This was rewarded by a cheerful and warm smile from the woman.

"It's okay Günter-san, besides Yuu-chan needs to breath fresh air too. It's not good for the health to be staying inside the room too much." Miko walked to the railings of the deck to view the sea. "Wow! It's really beautiful! Nee, Yuu-chan?" The woman is rewarded by a smile from the kid.

Even though Yuuri is not that well, it was him who actually requested to go outside his room. And knowing how his son hates being indoors, Miko managed to find some clothes that will fit his son to protect him from the cold breeze coming from the sea and took him on the deck of the sheep.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram mumbled as he saw that glazed eyes of his fiancé, still not yet recovered from his condition.

Yuuri seemed to have heard Wolfram's call and flailed from Miko's hold and gazed and Wolfram's direction. "Wol-chan..?"

Upon hearing his name being called by the kid, Wolfram blushed in bright red. He felt somehow touched that his fiancé never forgot about him. Tears welled up in his eyes and sniffed a few times trying to control his out of-the-blue drama in front of others. And as if this wasn't enough, Yuuri stretched his arms to Wolfram as if pleading to carry him. Miko understood the actions and held his son to the blonde.

"B-But…"

"It's okay Wol-chan, Yuu-chan likes you"

With those words, Wolfram's blush went tenfold and smoke can be seen coming out of his head. He didn't even notice that Miko and Yuuri are already in front of him. His fiancé rested its head on Wolfram's shoulders, snuggling onto him and closed his eyes.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called out when he noticed that the kid isn't moving.

Conrad smiled at the scene and the others made a sign that he should lower his voice. Wolfram concluded that the kid already fall asleep in his arms, making him blush more than ever. If that is even possible.

"Wolfram…" he heard the faint mumble of the kid.

The blonde smiled softly.

"Wol-chan, can you please take Yuu-chan back to the cabin? So he could rest properly."

And the blonde is more than willing to do so. "Hai, hahaue."

After Wolfram left the deck…

"I'm glad that Wol-chan is now okay…"

The others are surprised about this. As far as they can remember, there's should be no reason for the woman to worry about Wolfram.

"What do you mean, Miko-san?" It was Günter who decided to raise the question.

"Well, Wol-chan seemed uneasy. He really cares for Yuu-chan. But I hope that he doesn't push himself too much." Miko says as she walks to near the balcony of the deck. Letting her hair swayed by the sea breeze.

Conrad smiled at this. He also has the same thoughts for his younger brother. He knew how deep Wolfram's feelings are for Yuuri and it was so deep that he is the person most affected by things that happens to the teen. His brother may not seem like it but he is the type of person that conceals his emotions through anger.

He knew how much Wolfram loves Yuuri.

And he also knew how his younger brother was worried when he found out that his fiancé is missing for the first time in a form of a child. And now Yuuri is sick after having a little 'visit' to his 'friend', King Saralegui. It was hard to explain what kind of emotion Wolfram might be carrying now.

But at the same time, all of them knew of the fact that it is only Yuuri that can ease all those worries. With such simple gestures Yuuri manages to get everyone back to their calm state. He has this mysterious power aside from maryoku that attracts people to him and be dependent on his presence.

Just like them.

_Just like us…_

"Conrad-san?" The Maou's mother snapped him out of his thoughts. He didn't even realize that he was already smiling.

"Nothing…"

**(PAGEBREAK~)**

Yuuri's room…

The blonde opened the room's door and got in. He carefully settled down the sleeping kid on the bed before tucking him in blankets. He watched Yuuri's sleeping.

"You trusted too much again."

-sigh-

"But just like what I've said before. If you really trust that king this much, then I'll go with you. I'll be with you. No matter how many time you have been betrayed I will still believe in you. I'm your fiancé after all. " Wolfram sat beside Yuuri's bed, brushing the kid's hair in a loving manner.

**(PAGEBREAK~) **

It didn't take them long to reach back to Shin Makoku. With the use of the fastest ship of the country, they arrived in just a few hours of sailing unlike the other ship which usually takes days in the sea.

Each of the people in the ship has stepped out and greeted by the soldiers. But as usual, Miko paid no attention to them. She was amazed by how his son's country looked like.

"It is already beautiful from afar, but it's lovelier when you actually set foot in it!" The woman exclaimed in delight, twirling around the place.

For the mean time it is the blonde prince that is taking care of Yuuri. He is carrying the now awake kid in his arms and he wouldn't even let the others have their turn. With the reason that "HE IS THE FIANCE" and "HE SHOULD BE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE TAKING CARE OF YUURI." The argument was ended.

They knew that the blonde won't be swayed by any opinion especially when it is Yuuri on the line.

Selfish Prince~ as he is.

And that is the fact that made Yuuri's loyal adviser, Günter von Christ almost eat his handkerchief in frustration.

Everybody went in the carriage that will bring them to Yuuri's castle. Riding on horses is none of the choice for their king is not fit to do so and they also have Miko Shibuya with them. They are not even sure if she knows how to ride a horse. Choosing the safest way, it would be the carriages.

As they reached the palace, it took them long before the gates of the castle grounds were opened. Courtesy of Annissina and her weird inventions that weren't been able to be stopped from commencing and involving the whole castle since Gwendal was not around.

The authoress will leave how Yuuri's castle looked like upon their arrival.

"What is the meaning of this, Annissina?" Gwendal's eyes darted immediately at the red-haired woman's direction, which was at the front door of the castle.

"What's with that attitude, Gwendal? After I put my efforts in making this castle better? I just want to show his majesty's mother how wonderful her son's country is!"

Wonderful…? Gunter thought sweatdropping at the statement.

Even Conrad's smile faltered a bit upon hearing Annissina's words.

"It's beautiful!" Miko's voice that made everybody turn on her direction. Or maybe not. It's her reaction. Any normal person would not call Annissina's invention being beautiful knowing that it was exploding almost everytime. But this is the Maou's mother. It' s a part of the family where no one would be surprised upon hearing that their son is going to be the next demon king.

Miko had her eyes shining like crystal and absolute amazement is written all over her face.

Annissina on the other hand had this playful smirk on her face staring at Gwendal as if saying: "See? I'm great."

Gwendal face palmed he don't want to know what are the thing that's going to happen in the castle in the next few days. He just knew that It wouldn't be good.

He just knew it.

**(PAGEBREAK~)**

The Maou's mother was given a room which she would he share with his son. And surprisingly, Wolfram didn't even complain, not a bit. He just smiled.

For some reason, Annissina and Miko had gotten along with Annissina easily and now the red-haired woman is giving Miko a tour around the castle. And Yuuri? Of course he's with Wolfram. The kid had gotten better since they called Gisela and have the Maou get his check up. The healer removed the remnants of Houryoku on the kid and it caused the fever to disappear altogether to everyone's relief.

And as usual the cute Maou is taking a stroll around the castle with Wolfram behind him, asking to get back to his room and take some more rest since he just got his fever down. And Yuuri being the energetic boy he was, just happily walked out of the room and started walking along the corridors with no apparent direction. Wolfram decided to follow since he was in charge of his fiancé and he doesn't want to commit the same mistake, just like what happened last time.

Yuuri stopped in front of a door.

Wolfram sighed. He really can't force the kid to stay in his room because he doesn't want Yuuri to be upset. Besides he's now around. There's no way—.

"uh.. Wolfram?" He heard a familiar voice.

"What is it Yuuri?" The blonde automatically answered.

"Why are you crossing your arms like that?"

"Because I'm thinking of a way to make you rest some more."

"Rest? What are you talking about Wolfram?"

"Because, Yuuri—" The blonde paused in mid-sentence when he looked at the person in front of him.

It was Yuuri…

In his teen form…

**(PAGEBREAK~)**

Haha.. yes! I managed to update this faster! Yay!

Fran: took you long enough..

=_=: and whose fault is it? It's your fanarts!

Fran: I never requested you to draw pictures of me with stupid fake prince senpai..

Rei: he got a point there hira-chan..

=_=: shut up… just shut up…

Fran: got hit…

Rei: please read and review guys.. suggestions are also accepted..


	24. off

Yo minna! I'm back!

Yay!

I know this took long, but I hope you like it~

Rei: you really took your time Hira-chan…

River/Raider: yeah, took long…

Hira: Stop bullying me! Q_Q

Rei: you should really be thankful with them *points at readers* who would've thought that someone would read your story even though it was already buried within the depth of new KKM stories?

River/Raider: and they bothered to make reviews too.

Hira: Q_Q.. *bows on the floor* Arigatou Gozaimasu..

River/Raider: She's easy to manipulate *high five*

Rei: Oi, you two you won't like it if she would be back on her normal sadistic self you know.

River: it's ok, we are her favorite characters!

Raider: She only likes to bully you, inchou.

Rei: *sulks at the corner*

River/Raider: *glances at the readers* please don't mind these two. Go on read the story~

**(~pagebreak~)**

Wolfram's mouth went agape. Saying that he is 'surprised' is going to be a big understatement; it rendered him speechless on what lay before his eyes. For short, he is looking at his fiancé like he had grown another head.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked with curiosity and confusion filling his eyes. What could shock Wolfram so much that he couldn't even move from the spot ever since he looked at him? Is there something wrong with his face? Did Annissina's helmet made a transformation in his appearance? Did he become a 'she'?

"Are you really… Yuuri?"

"What are you saying? Of course I am Yuuri!" The Maou touched his face, trying to feel if there were some physical distortions on his body. _I'm still me._

Still the shocked look on Wolfram's face didn't change a bit. It only made Yuuri be confused more. Does he really look that bad? Or he did something to upset Wolfram that much? Nevertheless, Yuuri went for the safest way, he bowed and his hands clasped just above his head trying to make himself sound as sincere as possible. "I probably did something again right? I'm really sorry!"

His fiancé's plead woke Wolfram up from his shocked state and he is amused to find Yuuri bowing right before him. But being a tsundere that he always was, embarrassment started crawling over him and began to stutter his reply. "W-What are you doing Yuuri? H-Have you gone nuts?"

"Huh?" Yuuri still remained bowed. "I thought you hate me."

"You-." Wolfram knew that he should be explaining what happened to Yuuri but stopped himself from doing so. There is no use of saying anything to the likes of Yuuri. The heck! He didn't even realize that he just turned into a kid in these past few days! "Forget it, never mind."

The blonde decided to drop the topic and besides he still need to get Yuuri back to his room and tell the others the good news. If he wasn't mistaken, Gwendal and the others might be checking up on him, and if they see that the Maou is once again not in his room, the castle might be turned upside down 'literally' by Gwendal. His brother really had enough of the kidnapping schemes for the past few days. And adding the sudden visit of the Maou's mother the situation suddenly changed into something he quite label as troublesome at all.

"Uh.. so… now that you have forgiven me.. uh… why are we here Wolfram? How did I get here anyways?" indifference was something written on Yuuri's face. Looks like he didn't even remember what happened to him when he was in his kid form. "If I remember correctly, we are in the corridor with Annissina.

Is he talking about when he transformed back in just a few seconds and became a kid again? (okay folks I was talking about the time that this fic 'was' supposed to end..)

"You don't remember anything Yuuri?" Wolfram tried to inspect his fiancé's head, trying to see if there a bump or there are wounds that might cause him to lose some of his memories. Surely it isn't caused by Annissina's invented helmet.

But Wolfram knew that it's only a wishful thinking. Annissina's inventions always have side an effect aside from it's out of the world purpose. But more than that he needs to tell his brothers about the good news and also Yuuri's mother too.

"Remember what? Did anything happened?"

_Just as I thought. Yuuri doesn't know anything._ Wolfram sighed dramatically.

"You are really an easy-going person."

"What do you mean by that huh?"

"It is what it is. Never mind that. We need to meet aniue and tell him the good news."

"Good news?"

Wolfram shook his head. He knew that explaining everything would only make things complicated. And Yuuri, being the dumb person that he is, will not get a thing anyways. "Let's go Yuuri… Yuuri?"

"…"

When Wolfram turned back to Yuuri, he was surprised on what he saw. Or rather 'who' he saw. There, standing at the very same place where Yuuri was earlier is the kid version of their king.

And the teen version?

Gone.

"WHAT?"

Wolfram's eyes were as big as saucers as he stared at the little form before him. The kid is staring back at him with its large and innocent onyx eyes filled with confusion. He just turned for a second and the next thing he knew the Yuuri disappeared and replaced again by Yuu-chan! What in the world is happening? Are his eyes deceiving him? Or someone is really trying to pick a fight or playing tricks on him?

The kid continued at staring cutely at him, giving off this kind of soft aura that no one would resist to look at. "Wol-chan?"

"Y..Yuuri? What happened? Why did you turn back to a kid? What happened to the older you? Arggggh! I'm getting confused!" Wolfram ruffled his hair in too much frustration. He really didn't get anything on about what just happened. One minute the old Yuuri was back and he just turned around and Yuuri turned back to a kid. And it also seemed like the kid doesn't know anything. Just like the teen one.

A voice interrupted Wolfram's inner ranting in how confused he is and his other mental questions. And it turned out to be Conrad who happened to be passing around and heard his brother's confused and loud voice ringing all over the empty corridor. He decided to take a look on what must have confused the blonde but all he saw was his bather talking to his shrunk fiancé. He decided to come and ask what is wrong. "Wolfram?"

The blonde immediately stopped monolouguing and turned at the direction of the voice. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he immediately realized who called him. Heat made its way on his face, knowing he looked like an idiot. "C-Conrad? W-What are you doing here? You didn't see anything right!"

"What would I see?" Of course Conrad decided to be polite as ever.

"N-Nothing!"

"Were you talking to His Majesty?"

But instead of answering Conrad's question Wolfram collected the kid in his arms and marched out of the corridor. He thought that I would be better to talk about the topic when everybody is [resent that repeating himself to those who will ask him again about the incident. "Come, let's go find Aniue."

Even though confused on Wolfram's actions, Conrad followed.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Somewhere in the castle…

Murata knew that it is already a past issue, and it doesn't count anymore.

He also knew that no matter what he do what is done, is already done and cannot be reciprocated.

But still, his mind insisted to visit a certain 'king' whose hobby is making more troubles and adding problems on what is currently at hand and it was no other than Shinou. Murata still can't forget that Shinou purposely brought Miko Shibuya in 'this' world and had her deal with what they are facing.

Yes, the sage couldn't agree any further that the result was greater than he imagined it would turn out to be. But still, he can't let this thing slip up easily. He needs a painfully nice and long chit chat with the first king. "So he better keep his ears ready"

"Where are you going my sage?" A very familiar voice called put to him.

"Oh, perfect timing Shinou. Let me have a word with you." With a smile never leaving off his face, Murata approached the fountain which he spotted the first king in his miniature form.

And the long lecture just started.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Miko Shibuya loves the castle, it's beautiful, and majestic. She easily got along with the people living in the castle and are even giving here direction in her random tours in the castle. Of course now that she got the chance to visit the other world, she doesn't like to miss a chance in exploring the whole castle.

She really couldn't believe that her son lives in this castle as a king. "This is just like in the fairy tales! It's so beautiful and lovely~"

"You really like adding headaches to people around you. Seriously when will you learn?" A voice from a near distance was heard as she passes through the lawn. Miko knew that voice. Of course why couldn't she, it was none other Murata Ken. "Ken-chan?"

The woman began to wonder why would a jolly person such as Murata sound stressed about a topic? And he seems to be talking…or rather arguing with somebody.

"Ara? Are you talking with somebody, Ken-chan?" Miko curiously approached the teen that seemed to be talking to a…fountain. Well, she couldn't see someone who might be Murata's companion but he sure is talking in front of a fountain, though she could her a soft voice that she is sure coming from a male.

_Do fountains in this world talks?_

_Or maybe… _

The woman's eyes lit up at the possibility that the teen might be talking to someone supernatural like fairies. As Miko approached the fountain, a red color caught her attention which turned out to be a cape. And on the top of that, there is a person wearing that cape.

.

..

…

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH! A FAIRY!"

Shinou almost wanted to sigh at the word 'fairy' how many times had he been mistaken for that creature? He doesn't even have wings. The last people who called him a fairy were kids, and he knew that it is understandable enough given their age. But this?

Shinou stared at the woman that is currently looking at him with large sparkling eyes. Shinou knew that this isn't the end of it.

"Shinou heika!" Someone called out Shinou's name which turned out to be Wolfram Von Bielefield holding Yuuri in his arms and Conrad after him. From the looks of it, Wolfram happened to be passing by and heard the great squeal of Miko and rushed onto the scene. And the presence of the sage only made it look like that something bad was going on.

"What is this ruckus about?" Another voice came in and happened to be Gwendal.

Gwendal was running away from Annissina who was trying to make him a guinea pig again for her experiments. The woman even had the courage to tell that the experiment is for the sake of turning back the Maou in his teen form, but Gwendal knew better than to involve himself on some random and unsure experiment that might cost him his life. He heard a scream and followed the voice and seeing the sage, Shibuya Miko, Conrad, Wolfram and Yuuri he decided to know what is the meaning of the sudden meeting in the gardens.

And it is better than getting caught by Annissina.

Murata started to get uneasy. He knew Shinou was planning something again. And of course when it says "Shinou's Plans" it has done nothing but to give him headaches.

"Shinou.." Murata gave a warning call though Shinou shrugged it off.

"Fairy!" Yuuri said in delight as he saw Shinou by the fountain. Now it is not to be doubted that Miko and Yuuri are mother and son. Being amused on the so-called fairy before him, Yuuri wriggled out of Wolfram's arms. Before the blonde could've reacted Yuuri is already in front of the very fountain, staring Shinou with his bright and sparkling onyx eyes. Of course it was in the kids nature to touch anything that it sees, and fairies looking like Shinou are no exemption in this rule.

Yuuri tried to grab the king but Shinou being as fast as ever managed to foresee the movement and dodged it. This action only made the kid go excited on catching Shinou, he stood up on the side of the fountain and tried to jump in order to gain more length and catch the king, but instead of achieving his intentions, Yuuri clumsily slipped on the platform he was standing and fell out of balance.

Yuuri fell in the fountain.

Conrad was the first one to react and tried to save the maou from getting wet, but to no luck even though Conrad has some great reflexes in him he failed. Wolfram and Gunter followed trying to help the situation, but just like Conrad, the two ended up in the water.

"Weller-kyou, Von Bielefield-kyou, Von Christ-kyou!" Murata worriedly called. He just knew that something isn't right, the gut feeling the something is going to happen isn't helping the situation either. But seeing things as it unfolds before his very eyes, Murata glared at Shinou trying to threaten him not to screw anything at the moment.

Murata knew how much Shinou loves to mess things up.

"Shinou don't you ever dare—" Murata's efforts to prevent the situation from coming proved to be futile as the water started splashing in a movement they are all familiar with. Shinou is transporting them to earth!

Gwendal sighed knowing exactly what is going on. He really wanted to facepalm right there and then if only it wouldn't look very rude. Shinou the main cause of their distress right now is just in front of them, looking as unfazed as ever as if he had done nothing wrong.

How did a king like that ever managed to build Shin Makoku?

Now, Gwendal knew of Murata's headaches over the past few centuries.

The teen turned to Miko, smiling at her trying to reassure that everything is still at hand. The woman is still oblivious on what is happening around her. Obviously she doesn't know Shinou and she doesn't know that Shinou always means trouble.

"Ken-chan?"

"Please step on the water mama-san, we'll be back on earth." Murata said cheerfully, and good enough the woman followed her without question and.

"Please follow us, nee Ken-chan!" and the woman disappeared before their eyes.

"I will, after 'this'. I'm sorry Von Voltaire-kyou, don't worry I'll look after Shibuya and the others. Please just take care of the things here."

Gwendal nodded in response.

Thank Murata for his maturity, he won't be leaving the country as it is and he would just let the sage handle thing on the other world. He is the 'great sage' after all.

Murata turned to Shinou with his face wearing a sweet smile. Too sweet that it could be considered as menacing. Shinou could even feel the glares hidden behind those smiles and he knew he overdid his pranks…

Again.

"And as for you…"

"My sage, I—" but before the king could finish his explanation, Murata already grabbed him, preventing the king from escaping. "You'll be coming with us and be responsible for your actions."

"What?"

Both Gwendal and the king were surprised by the decision. But before the two of them could protest, Murata already jumped in the water holding Shinou on his left hand. All Gwendal could do is facepalm and deeply sigh.

The events getting more moronic not to mention getting out of hand. And to think that the sage would do such rash action too. Gwendal tried to massage his head as he felt another headache coming.

**(~pagebreak~)**

On Earth…

Shouri is still in front of the bathtub sulking, he still can't get over the fact that his mother was able to cross on the other dimension and he was left here alone. Well, his dad is at work so literally he's alone. It's been hours since Miko Shibuya got sucked in by the water yet, Shouri still stood beside the tub and waiting for the next chance that the water would react and bring him to Shin Makoku. Soon enough, Shouri heard the water moving and his gave averted in the direction of the tub. Shouri's face lit up as he knew this kind of scene, he knew that the gate if the dimension is opening.

"Alright! This time I'll be going too!" Shouri jumped in the water.

7 figures emerged in the tub, causing the water to flow. Gunter and Wolfram below Conrad, followed by Miko Shibuya and Murata Ken.

The two left?

Chibi Yuuri was atop of them and Shinou on the side, the king already got himself out of the tub, knowing that it would be cramped soon.

"What a troublesome person you are my sage." A baritone voice made all the person inside the bathroom glance on Shinou's direction. The expectators' eyes except Murata that only raised an eyebrow, widened in disbelief on what laid before them.

It was Shinou.

In his original form.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

(~pagebreak~)

Hira: *bangs head on the floor* I'm so sorrryyyy!

I couldn't update faster!

I'm really sorry!

I'm really really sorry!

Q_Q..

Rei: *sigh*

Hira: I just got my plot bunnies back last Wednesday!

Will you please read and review? Q_Q

Rei: By the way.. all her other stories have been updated too.. He's really just waiting for this chapter to be updated before she uploads all the succeeding chapters on her stories.

Thank you..

Hira: *still bowing*

Rei: *pokes* oi, how long do you plan to kneel there?


	25. A Day of Surprises

**Hira:** *rushes in* At last I found my way here! *huffs*

**Rei:** At last *leaning on the wall*...

**Hira:** my apologies for being late! *bows*

**River/Raider:** Just get on with it. Fire away hira-chan!

**Rei:** As usual, Hira-chan doesn't own KKM... please don't wish she did... it'll be disastrous

**Hira:** hey!—

**(~page break~) **

"S-Shi-Shinou-Heika..." Wolfram stammered at the presence of their first king returning at his original size. Who wouldn't be surprised, ever since Shinou used every power that is at his disposal, his form became miniature. Even at Shinou's Temple where his power should be the strongest, he still retains his size.

"Looks like my suspicions are correct." Murata broke the tension with his voice and 'too' happy reaction. It was frightening especially for Yuuri's retainers who were not used on seeing the sage looked too happy.

"Geika...?" Gunter asked.

"Well, I thought that it is high time to let him see his actions." Murata's voice starts to get off his normal tome and became more menacing as if his words were spoken by a dragon which spits fire.

_I overdid it._ Shinou felt a shiver run down his spine though his face betrayed nothing. There were only few times when his sage would smile like that. And the smile that he is currently giving never promises anything good for him. He knew he stepped on a landmine, and the next few days will be a hell for him.

*Sneeze*

Everybody's attention diverted to the kid.

"..."

"HEIKA!" Gunter started to fuss on the kid saying things like it is already the end of the world and wailing which echoed throughout the whole bathroom.

"Gunter, shut up!" Wolfram covered his ears.

*sigh*

"Let's get changed shall we?" Murata finally stepped out of the tub and helped out Yuuri's mother who suggested cooking hot soup to warm them.

"I'll go get clothes for you. For the meantime, please use these towels." Miko grabbed the towels hanging around the corner of their bathroom. Ever since the first time Conrad and the others went back with Yuuri to Earth, the woman thought that there might be sudden situations which a number of people will show up in their bathroom. Thus, she always have quite a number of towels prepared in case Yuuri decided to go home and bring some of his friends from the other world. "Ken-chan, please help me pick a cute dress for Yuu-chan."

"... Coming, Mama-san."

"My sage, I-"

Shinou was immediately cut off by a glare from Murata. He knew that if his sage deliberately glared at him, it is better to keep his mouth shut or he'll get into deeper troubles. When Shinou didn't reply, Murata proceeded to following Yuuri's mother.

While finding clothes for their visitors, Miko remembered to ask something. "Nee, Ken-chan? Who is the blonde guy who looks like Wol-chan? He looks like a prince that came out from fairy tale books!" The woman said dreamily. Of course Shinou would look like a prince from a fairy tale especially that he is wearing a cape and his usual attire which is usually seen in children's books as clothes worn by princes. But above all Shinou isn't a prince, he's a king.

And with that bossy aura of his... Murata mentally sighed. "Well, Mama-san, he's a... uh..." The sage ransacked his mind for the right term to use for describing the blonde king without being too inconspicuous about his title. "He's like a guardian of the country of Shin Makoku. He is the first ruler of the land.

Miko stopped at this. "Eh? Then, he should be old right? But he looks like he's older than Conrad by a few years? Could it be that he uses an effective anti-aging just like Bob-san too?" The woman's eyes sparkled at the thought of the effect of a miraculous beauty product.

"Ah, no Mama-san. He's a... special case." Murata didn't want to clear things further. He knew that if he were to reveal that Shinou also has powerful Maryoku, the woman would be more amazed at Shinou. Something he prevents to happen. _He would do things as he wishes again. _

"Oh, then what is his name Ken-chan?"

"..."

"Ken-chan?"

The teen snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the woman's voice. "Wilhelm."

"Such a princely name!"

"Yeah."

After a while of rummaging different rooms, the two were able to find appropriate clothes for their sudden visitors. But no matter how you look at it, even normal clothes would look stunning on them. It was like they came out of a fashion magazine. And of course, Yuuri... Well, let's just say that his mother had kept all those frilly clothes she bought for him when he's still a kid and she found them again. Yuuri was wearing a bubble-blue colored dress with long sleeves ended with lavender ruffles. The blue ribbon located at the back of the dress only made Yuuri like he was some kind of French doll. With this Gunter looked like he wanted to take picture of Yuuri right there and then, enlarge it and display it along the castle corridors. Wolfram on the other hand was busy keeping Yuuri away from being squished by a death-hug by Gunter while Conrad, Miko, Murata and Shinou are watching from the sidelines.

It was almost dinner when the group arrived on Earth so Yuuri's mother decided to prepare curry for all. She was cooking at the kitchen when Murata noticed that there is something missing from the dining table. "Mama-san, why is Shibuya's brother not here?"

"Oh, Shou-chan? Now that you motioned it, he's not in his room. Maybe he went out for a bit."

Conrad glanced at the sage, knowing full-well what probably happened. Murata noticed the glance and acknowledged it knowing full well the meaning. The sage head lay low as his glasses were hit by the light hiding his eyes by its reflection. "Shinou.."

"He's safe, if you are asking about his well-being my sage. He landed at the Temple."

"What do you mean your highness?" Wolfram asked, not understanding anything.

"Shibuya's brother jumped in the water the same time we fell back at Shin Makoku. The gates to both worlds were both open, thus, when we got here, Shibuya's brother also ended up in Shin Makoku. At the Shinou Temple."

"Why would Yuuri's brother jump in the water?"

"You've seen his brother complex right? He might've thought that it was too unfair that the Mama-san got transported at Shin Makoku. SO, when he saw that the gates were opening, he jumped in to follow us." Murata's face looked indifferent imagining how Shibuya's brother reaction might be after knowing that they are not in Shin Makoku.

"I'm sure Shouri will be disappointed Your Grace." Conrad smiled, sweatdropping.

"There's no way of helping it." Shinou joined the conversation, not a single repent on his voice.

"You're not the one to talk."

"Dinner is ready everyone~" Miko spoke from the kitchen. True enough, the smell of curry already reached their noses.

"I hope you'll like my curry, Wilhelm-san!" The woman smiled at the blonde king while almost everyone of them stilled at the name. The king glanced the his sage whose eyes were hidden by the light again, then gracefully thanked the Maou's mother.

"Thank you Jennifer."

**(~page break~)**

After the dinner...

Murata excused himself for a while calling his parents that he will be staying over at Shibuya's house.

"I never thought you'd tell, my sage."

"I cannot lie to her."

Shinou fell silent.

"It's not your fault about 'that' Shinou, don't blame yourself. It's the past now. After my generation, everything will be back to normal. I'm sure that's what he wanted too. "

"Yeah..."

"If you really don't like it, you can always tell Von Christ and the others. I know they will respect your decision. You are Shinou after all."

"I will still join you." Shinou went back inside the house.

Murata smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He was busy thinking about the past when he heard Yuuri's mother's voice. "Ken-chan, you'll catch cold if you stay long outside~"

"Coming, Mama-san." The sage went back inside the house to join the others.

**(~page break~)**

At Shin Makoku...

The priestesses of the temples sensed the coming of the Maou's brother and went to the pond to meet him, Shouri who got out of the temple is currently frantically looking for any signs of his brother or his trusted retainers. Ulrike immediately sent a pigeon to the Blood Pledge Castle informing the people at the palace about the situation and requesting a carriage to fetch Shouri. It is the Shinou temple after all—guys aren't allowed inside—and Shinou and the sage are both special cases.

Upon arriving at the Blood Pledge Castle, Shouri searched the castle ground for the traces of his mother and brother, before he could destroy the castle, Gwendal explained the situation to the man accompanied by Annissina. And as you know it guys, any talk including Annissina with the word 'explanation' don't always go well. Shouri who understood the situation is currently sulking at the corner muttering on himself something along those lines of 'not being able to see Yuuri in his cute form' and always being left alone'.

Gwendal facepalmed. And _I hope no more surprises are going to come. I have had enough._ He could feel a massive headache coming of anything unexpected were to pop up again.

"Yuu-chan, why did you leave onii-chan again!" Shouri wailed.

Gwendal wanted to bang his head on his table if only it wouldn't make him look idiotic.

**(~page break~)**

Back to Earth...

After changing in casual clothes the men gathered again to talk about their current situation. They are in Earth and Yuuri is still not back on his teen form, Shinou is with them, though he is in his normal size no one knows if he could transport them back to Shin Makoku. Atop of that they are not even sure if Shinou could use his powers on Earth!

"For the time being, we'll be staying here on Shibuya's house. We don't know if Annissina-san's magical device would wear off here or not, and besides Shinou cannot use his powers yet."

"Yet?" It was Wolfram who asked.

"You remember well that Shibuya cannot use his Maryoku freely on Earth right? The same goes for him too." Murata pointed his hand at the king who has his back leaned at a random wall, listening on their conversation. "He needs to rest before trying to transport us back to Shin Makoku again."

"I didn't know you care so much for me, my s—"

"Kindly shut that mouth of yours Shinou before I do something you wouldn't like for sure." The sage's voice sounded so grim that no one, not even Shinou dared to speak.

"..."

"Going back to our conversation. Since we have no choice but to stay here, i guess we have to look out for Shibuya—rhwh" the teen's words became strange as the kid Yuuri managed to climb the sofa on which Murata sits without being noticed and pulled the teen's face from behind. Conrad looked amused, Shinou smiled at the scene, Wolfram and Gunter looked frantic that Yuuri might accidentally fall.

"Mura-mura!" The kid giggled, pulling Murata's face harder.

"S-Shshibuhyah... Ihm trahyinh toh tholkh herhe." Murata tried to smile but the kid didn't release his hold on Murata's face.

"I didn't know you could look this perfect, my sage." Shinou smiled though he was rewarded by a glare from the teen.

Thankfully Miko entered the room and took the kid off Murata. "No, Yuu-chan you shouldn't do that. Ken-chan and the others are busy." The woman said fondly to her son as she patted Yuuri's head.

"Gomenachai." Yuuri's eyes looked apologetic as he turned to the group.

Guess what?

Gunter died from massive nosebleed.

Wolfram looked so touched that eyes were brimming with tears.

Conrad smiled softly.

Murata looked amused at the reaction of Yuuri's retainers.

Shinou shook his head and smiled, quite contented at the relationship between Yuuri and his followers.

"Ish, Mura-Mura mad?" the kid stared at the teen with eyes clearly apologetic.

"Ah, no no, Shibuya. Don't mind it." Murata was taken aback by the impact of Yuuri's look. He looked so guilty, you cannot afford to not to forgive him. He almost felt that he's at fault for making the kid wear such expression. _Almost got me there_. Murata looked around him and sighed. No one seems to be listening to him.

_It seems like our conversation won't go anywhere._ "For the meantime, i think it would be better if we just enjoy our stay here." Murata ended the conversation utterly defeated by the kid's charms. Gunter and Wolfram glanced at the sage with questioning looks.

"I don't think that keeping Shibuya shut inside his home would do any better in his situation right now." Murata scratch his head. And I don't think you'd last if he asked you to play outside either. His smile went a bit out of place.

Conrad chuckled probably knowing what is inside the sage's mind. "Heika had his way again."

"I really can't keep up with Shibuya. Especially not in that form of his."

"My sage has a soft spot for ch—"

Murata quickly threw the nearest pillow he got from the sofa, though Shinou was able to dodge it. "Please don't start with me Shinou."

"..."

Before another tension rose, Miko entered the room once again and got everybody's attention. "Why don't you go to the park first? I'm sure Wilhelm would like to learn a few things here on Earth too."

"Waii!" The kid jumped in joy upon hearing the words 'outside' and 'park'.

Murata started to hope that nothing exceptional would happen.

**(~page break~)**

The walk to the park almost went fine if only for the glances of the people around them who were charmed by their looks. Just imagine the situation where 5 guys walk around the park together with a cute kid. Looks pretty normal right? If only those five guys didn't look so beautiful that they could be mistaken as models, it would've been perfectly normal. Starting from the vicinity of Shibuya's humble abode, everyone who would see them would stop their tracks, if not take a double look to see and awe the five guys who were passing by.

Girls swoon over them, trying to catch their attention, but sorry for them, the guy's attention were focused at the very cute child they accompany.

"Don't stick too much Gunter! Yuuri is my fiancé!" Wolfram tried to shoo away the silver-haired advisor who kept on admiring Yuuri wearing a baby pink dress awfully similar to Wolfram's pink nightgown.

"B-But He-Heika... i couldn't believe that this day would happen. Heika in such wonderful clothing!" Gunter tried to cover his nose to avoid his upcoming massive nosebleed.

"I believe his majesty looks good in anything." Conrad said with a smile, not helping the situation a bit. Wether he admits it or not, Conrad remembers that day which he looked after Yuuri when he is still a kid. He could clearly remember how cute Yuuri looked like lying in a crib, when he went and bid his farewell going back to Shin Makoku.

_I wonder how would Shibuya react if he were to hear this conversation? _Murata thought. Definitely Yuuri would insist that he is a guy, and that he doesn't like frilly clothes. "I think it was a good thing that when Von Kabernikof-kyou's invention turned Shibuya into a child, Yuuri reverted back as a child completely."

"You mean, what would've happened if Yuuri's 15-year old consciousness remained although his body is that of a child?" Shinou butted in.

"Yeah. The whole castle would turn upside down."

Being almost at the park, the group was busy talking and fighting among themselves (Murata and Gunter) not noticing Yuuri rushed off on his own. After a few minutes Conrad was the first to notice that the kid was not with them at alerted his companions who all looked like they committed an unforgivable a crime.

Gunter dropped on his knees, trying not to wail out loud but failed because people around him noticed his melodramatic act. "I-I-I'm a failure. I let His Majesty wander off alone!"

Wolfram didn't give any attention to Günter and started to look around calling out Yuuri's name. "Yuuri!"

"I'll look over there." Conrad pointed at a direction and ran off.

Shinou went to the opposite direction and helped the group. He knew he was at fault too. Though he wouldn't admit it, he would be bugged by his conscience if something were to happen to the kid.

Everyone is worried, Earth or Shin Makoku it is never a safe place for a kid to wander unattended. Let alone on a park Sunday morning where a lot of people are gathering. Yuuri must be located no matter what.

Meanwhile on Yuuri's location...

Looking so amazed at the wonderful colors he saw, the kid rushed off to the direction of the park, forgetting about his companions. After a while of wandering alone, Yuuri felt tired so he opted to stay at the shaded part of the park and sat. But soon enough the kid fell asleep.

*yawn*

Yuuri heard buzzing sounds around him. When he opened his eyes he realized that he is in a park.

"EH?"

_Where am i? This is not Blood Pledge Castle right? There's no park inside the castle! Why are there people? They clothes look too familiar. AND WHY AM I HERE?_ Yuuri cried out on his mind as he immediately shot up from the spot he slept on and turned around him. Yeah he is in the park alright, and looks like he slept at the grassy area. When did he fall asleep? And why he is there, he really didn't know.

"Wait a minute. Is that.. a mascot?" Trying to calm down, Yuuri's mind started to work properly though he is still in panic mode. His mind went wild again when he finally realized one thing.

HE IS IN EARTH!

_When did I go home?_

_Where are the others?_

_There's no water anywhere!_

_Am i dreaming?_

The teen knew than to look panicked and lost at Earth. First he didn't want to make himself look idiotic panicking out of nowhere. Second it is dangerous to blurt out about Shin Makoku or the people around him will think that he is a lose patient of a mental institution. Or worse people will that he is into drugs!

"C-Conrad? W-Wolfram?" Yuuri reluctantly called out, trying to find out if any of his retainers are with him. Lucky enough for him, Yuuri saw a figure at a distance which seemingly familiar with him. It's Conrad! The teen was overjoyed because he knew that who Conrad is looking for is him. By the looks of it, the brunette guy is already panicking. He needs to reassure him that everything is alright. Yuuri ran towards the man. "Conrad!"

As if it's a reflex action, Conrad turned to see the owner of the voice that called him. Being around with the teen almost everyday, he could never mistake Yuuri's voice for anyone else. He was surprised with what he saw.

"Yuuri?" The man took a double look at the teen. Yep, Yuuri.

In his teen form.

The teen ran towards Conrad trying not to bump the people on his way. He was really glad that he really saw someone that he knows which only leads to the higher possibility that he isn't dreaming and that he is really in Shin Makoku... that looks like Earth.

Right.

"Where is this place? This is Shin Makoku right?"

Conrad reluctantly answered. He knew that the teen before him is the real Yuuri but the big question is, how did he get there? "Well, Heika—"

"I told you it's 'Yuuri'." Conrad smiled at this.

"Yuuri, we are at Earth."

"Eh? When did I get here?"

"What is your last memory, Yuuri?"

The teen stop and tried to remember what happened before he found himself sleeping under the shade of a tree. "I think I was at the castle... i saw wolfram. He was actually surprised to see me back then. Did anything happen? When did i get there? Was I sleep walking?"

The man chuckled at the strange question. It is definitely Yuuri. No doubt. He was about to answer the question when he saw a blonde hair among the crowd. Knowing that it's Wolfram, he turned to Yuuri but only to find him out of sight again. "Yuuri?"

Conrad noticed a figure jumping below him. When he turned his attention to it, he was more than surprised to see the kid version of Yuuri trying to get at him.

"Conrad!" the kid squealed.

Being puzzled at situation, Conrad picked the kid up and went to Wolfram to tell that he already found Yuuri.

**(~page break~)**

After a few minutes, the group assembled again at the middle of the park. Relieved look flooded their faces as they saw the kid being carried by Conrad. And of course the man told everything that happened when he saw the teen Yuuri again.

"That's also what happened to me. I saw the grown up Yuuri at the castle, and then he also disappeared. I thought I was imagining things."

The sage fell in deep thoughts.

It was Shinou who broke the silence. "What do you think my sage?"

"Looks like Von Karbelnikoff-kyou's invention is starting to wear off. Its effect is slowly disappearing. I guess the time that you see Shibuya in his original form is the sign that it will soon lose its effect." The sage smiled at the group. "Let's just hope it'll wear out soon."

**(~page break~)**

At Shin Makoku...

A large bang was heard throughout the castle but no one paid attention to it. Inside the Blood Pledge Castle loud explosions like that are always considered normal especially when it is followed by a screaming voice of a guy.

Inside Annissina's laboratory...

"At last! I can finally help His Majesty get back to normal." Removing her goggles Annissina, wiped the dirt on her face as she was holding on her other a ball painted with different colors. Annissina is always confident about her inventions, but of course it is always fun to test it on other people to see what upgrades she can do about it. One person popped on her mind.

"Gwendal!" She skipped out of her laboratory carrying her new invention and the helmet she accidentally used on the Maou.

**(~page break~)**

Back to Earth...

The trip to the park went peaceful than Murata had expected it to be. Ignoring the fact that they always get the attention of the people around them not only because of the good looks but also because they look too idiotic. Almost all of them are arguing over Yuuri, fussing over every thing that may come up about the kid. Thank goodness that they look too good to be accused as an idiot.

On their way home, Yuuri already got tired and fell asleep, but neither Wolfram nor Conrad was holding the kid. Guess who.

It was none other than the great Shinou himself.

Not that he actually volunteered over the job, but he got no choice because it was Murata who insisted it (more like threatened him to do it). It actually felt awkward that the very dignified Shinou is currently carrying a cute and angelic kid, but no one dared to speak about it.

"Tadaima, Mama-san!"

"Okairi minna!" The woman smiled widely as she greeted the group opening the door to let them enter. Glancing at her sleeping son, she knew that everybody had fun. She was quite aware of her son's effect on another people and she also have complete trust with Yuuri's retainers to keep his son away from harm.

**(~page break~)**

*bows*

**Hira:** Alright! *victory dance*

**Rei:** Don't forget that you really owe your readers so much.

**Hira:** I'm really grateful for your support being able to dig this tory from the depth of KKM fanfictions.. im sooo touched...

My big thanks for those who still reviewed the story, tellin me to update it.. that was sooo encouraging... TT^TT..

**Rei**: yeah so amazingly encouraging that she managed to write and update her KKM stories though she currently high on the anime of Kuroko no Basuke..

**Hira:** Yeah.. :D .. I so love you guys.. Thank you for the support! *hands out cookies*

**Rei:** okay time to go.. *grabs by the back collar*

**Hira**:eh?

**Rei:** Don't 'eh?' me, Seiichi..

**Hira:** =3=

**Rei:** you need to rest baka!

**Hira:** =3=...

**Rei:** don't worry guys... I'll let her update the story when she gets better.. and I'll even nag her if necessary..

**Hira:** you're maybe tired from hearing this from me but...

Please read and review!

**Rei:** Yeah and help me nag this one here.. *points at authoress...

Ja!

**River/Raider:** Here's to make up for the lost time!

_**OMAKE:**_

Shibuya household...

Wee hours of the night, Murata woke up when he felt someone tugging his blanket. Thinking that it was Shinou, he tried to locate his glasses at the table beside the bed. His tirade about getting enough sleep and playing pranks was almost ready to come out of his mouth when he realized that the one tugging his blanket isn't Shinou. It was a small figure clad in what looked like bunny suit to him.

"Shibuya?" Trying to see better, the teen opened the lampshade at the table. As soon as the soft light engulfed the room, the kid ran out of the room.

Even though still lacking sleep and yawning, he followed the kid out of the room only to find out that the whole household except of Shibuya Miko was woken up by Yuuri. The lights were already open with Yuuri's retainers all still in their sleeping attire and frantically searching for the kid trying to locate him under the sofa, table, or even inside the cabinets.

"You are the last one, my sage" Shinou tried to suppress a yawn.

"What is happening here?" But instead of answering the sage's question Shinou just waved his hand towards the frantic group.

"Heika?" (Gunter)

"Yuuri!" (Wolfram)

"Heika please come out." (Conrad)

Though still sleepy, Murata finally got hold of the situation. "I believe kids really have different body clocks. They even wake up in unexpected hours like this." Murata moved to where Shinou was standing and yawned.

After a few minutes of hide and seek, the kid finally decide to reveal himself. The three rushed to the kid, which was misinterpreted as playing tag. Yuuri started running away giggling having the three chase him again.

"That's dangerous your majesty! You might trip!" Conrad tried to coax the kid but he failed.

"Yuuri." Wolfram's eyes fired up with determination of being the one able to catch his fiancé while Gunter was thinking that Yuuri hates him.

"Heika!"

The day after... Shibuya Miko was surprised to find the group sleeping at the living room sprawled at random seats while the kid was sleeping at the one of the single sofas with a blanket draped around him.

Shinou was asleep on another sofa with his elbow at the armrest with his hand resting below his chin. Murata was asleep at the floor, his body resting at the sofa which Shinou sleeps with a blanket around him.

Miko who was fascinated by the situation slowly and quietly went back to her room and grabbed a camera. She took a picture of the scene.

"Sleep well..."

**(~pagebreak~)**

**Hira:** Yoshi!

XDD

**Rei:** Please forgive this one here, she lost her screws again..

**Hira:** I can't believe he's so kind~ Atsushi-kun thanks for helping me cross that road.. don't worry I'll help you sabotage Shintarou-kun's lucky item for calling you 'Murasaki-baka'.. XDD

**Rei:** See? *sigh*

**(~page break~)**

**LAST:**

_**Authoress' Notes: **_

About the name 'Wilhelm'… well, since I don't know Shinou's real name I decided to put something.. XDD

If you know his actual name kindly tell me and let's correct things out.. haha..

As you can see.. there are parts that hints about the past of Shinou and Murata.. For those who are interested you can read my story _**'It's Him'**_.. I'll be revealing it there..

Any other questions people? Feel free to ask me.. :D


End file.
